


A Weird Sky

by Missmoosie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmoosie/pseuds/Missmoosie
Summary: Haru would like to claim she happened across this 'mafia' thing on accident. Only it's not on accident if you continuously place yourself in the middle of the problem.(Changed from How To Protect The Sky.)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 240





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me for the past month and a half. Basically I really love Haru. Her character has so many funny quirks that I just want to dig into while also showcasing the beauty that is Haru Muira. Of course the best way to do that is to give the good girl a harem to spoil her. I have a few basic ideas for the upcoming chapters but please keep in mind that this will be following the real stories tempo via Haru's point. 
> 
> First time using this site so please be kind with me!

A Weird Sky

Prologue

* * *

From a young age Haru could understand a person just by feeling. Call it a sixth sense but Haru could know a person just from their essence. For the longest time this odd understanding of another was neither acknowledged nor ignored. The girl even liked to believe the fuzzy feelings were a normality that all felt around others. 

Their emotions just sort of tickled her skin when she was least expecting.

Like her mama always felt warm to her, like syrupy caramel on an icecream sundae. She left Haru feeling loved and cared for. Some days her mama would just smile at her and Haru would turn to mush from the warmth entering her skin. Her gentle touch on tiny wounds after a failed flip, how just her fingers felt like butterfly kisses on the little girl's knee. Haru could feel the love from her mother, the gentle yet reinvigorating warmth that had become in essence, her mother. 

Haru’s papa was similar in his warmth, only his was like a light rain shower. He smelt like dewy grass in the morning. His emotions were gentle and transparent, unlike her mother's warm smiles and bright laugh he was always tender and calm. Haru liked to treat him like a teddy bear after a bad night's sleep as his touch scared away all nerves. 

In Harus humble opinion her mama and papa are like night and day. Where her mama would rush the day with excitement her father lagged behind in a patient thrum. The two created a sort of harmony between them, a gentle sense of understanding that Haru learned was love. The true embodiment of love in all of its harmonious contentment. 

Then there was Haru, their sweet princess. Innocent as any child and full to the brim with curiosity. The two seemed to spend Haru’s young days cooing at her small form as she worked on little puzzle blocks and started her first steps. To barricade the young girls every escape plan. For Haru was and always will be a trouble magnet. Not on purpose of course, the girl simply would get a weird itch at the back of her head sometimes. This odd feeling that nudged her in a direction, that helped her find things. For example, had she not followed these nudges Haru probably would have missed out in gymnastics. It was her sixth sense that she was pulled along a maze of roads right to the gymnastics building afterall. 

Of course sometimes it led to trouble as well, sometimes she’d get these migraines when wondering. Pins and needles will stab her in her feet begging her to turn around. The first time this happened Haru was so struck by the pain that she froze in place and cried a storm from the pain. Her parents thankfully found her and quickly bundled her in calming waters and warm sunshine which led her to calm to just hiccups of what was. Still Haru was a smart girl and learned fast, so the next time she happened upon such pain she turned tail. 

Unlike her parents Haru found most others to be dull. They held no unique scents or forms of feeling. Sure, she could sometimes come across the feeling of a small drop of water or a tingle of electricity but the feeling was never strong. Most just felt safe or not safe. Haru doesn’t know how to describe the feeling as anything but a pull towards or away. Simply put sometimes she just felt a connection towards someone and sometimes she could feel a sense of dislike before one opened their mouth. 

She was happy like this and felt no need to question her odd sixth sense.

Then one winter morning Haru woke to a sense of dread, she woke to a cold sweat upon her back and an odd bitter taste at the tip of her tongue. Her head was pounding in pain and she felt like a thousand hands were strangling her. The feeling left her so scared she burst into tears right up till the warmth of her mother was embracing her trembling form. A stream of calming waters searching around her, lightly thumbing her skin for assurance. Both swore she was safe. That all was fine. She chose to believe them. 

Of course realistically all of this was a hint of what was to come, so it was no one's fault but her own when her mama’s warmth waned and her papa’s calm waters became lost at stream. Things had been sour in their house after the funeral and Haru was choking. She was choking on the cold, on her mother's last drop of warmth and her father lost self. Even at such a young age she could see it, the waning of her father's color. His will had been broken with the lost. 

She wanted to help, but she also had been broken. The memories of the night left her scarred and unable to sleep. In her dreams all she saw was hands, all she felt was them holding her down. All she heard was her mother's cries. She was unsure how to move on. 

Then her papa came to her with a pendant. Purple in hue and simple. He promised her things would change for the better, and gave her the small thing. Wrapped it around her neck and told her to never take it off. Haru had simply nodded numbly at that, dizzy from a strange sense of vertigo and awed by the lack of life around her. 

After moving Haru decided to stop being mopey. Maybe it was the change of setting, or maybe it was the necklace that left her outside sense muddled but Haru was tired of being sad. Though she no longer felt it she wanted her papas shallow waters to once more envelope her with love. To protect her like they once did. So Haru put on a bright smile and threw the bad thoughts out of her mind. Her father was troubled, he was mourning, he needed a wall of his own to lean on. He needed a warmth where his wife no longer existed. So Haru became just that, she took over the house with her happiness and sapped all the dreary musk out of the home. She excelled in school, smiled and laughed with the other kids though never truly bonding with any. Her hobby’s grew with her need to be happy, acrobatics became a way to destress, to take out all her worries into sweat and used energy. 

By her first year of middle school her papa was smiling again. His gaze was no longer anxious and instead he held pride for his daughter. Haru was proud of this. Proud of their ability to grow together. 

They were just tethering the broken pieces together when she entered middle school. While she had heard from others about how drama and girls grew with age Haru will be honest and say she hadn’t expected what came next. Though she will never regret what she got out of it. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's first meeting with Tsuna and Reborn was not what one would call perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter turned into a mess to write. I told myself I would write one chapter a week only to find myself at the end of the week and only just done with the rough draft! Tomorrows my brothers birthday so i'd rather have this out now and out of my head tomorrow. So sorry for any rushed bit in the story, I promise i'll work on that as I go!

Chapter One

Naked Jogs

* * *

Haru, despite her air-headed disposition, would like to argue that she’s rather intelligent. She has top marks in all of her classes and spends her classroom breaks drilling lessons into her empty void of a mind. She’s in a school for gifted girls for goodness sake! Sure, Haru was let in due to her extracurricular but one needs brains to stay in a school such as Midori middle school! Despite her rather clouded head Haru is also a quick thinker, needing to fight the mist that numbs her once overpowering sixth sense. 

She’s also quite eccentric, both in mind and attitude. She has a vast mind of creativity. Her mother used to call her a dreamer. One so far up in the sky you would need a lasso to pull her back down to earth. Haru can’t help herself, she’s just the type who craves the unique. It’s why when Haru first took up sewing she knew it was meant for her. Just the endless bounds one could leap through to create outfit after outfit. 

Still, even with this strong mind juiced with creativity Haru had no answer for the naked boy running past her. He ran by so fast that Haru could have sworn she dreamt it all. Just a quick smack of wind to the face and irritated dirt in the air to deduce he was once in front of her. Only, if she squinted real hard the girl could see the flicker of that orange flame that seemed glued to his head. It was far out of sight by now and left the girl slightly jealous of his speed. 

_How odd._

Haru spent an embarrassingly long time frozen in place with eyes locked on the now empty space before her. It was only for a short amount of time yet she still felt a twinge of...nostalgia? There was a bloom of warmth that had brushed her skin seconds after the exhibitionist had made his rounds. It felt like no other warmth she could remember though it whispered of acceptance she so desperately longed for. 

Logically, Haru had just encountered a crazy person. Yet emotionally Haru thinks she found a drip of color in a world of neutrals. 

* * *

Sadly Haru made no head or tales over the situation all day. She spent hours with dreams of orange flames dancing in the fall leaves yet had no answer for why. At first she thought to blame the odd color on the rising sun only to grudgingly acknowledge she had felt the warmth of it as well. Then she tried to excuse it all on her all nighter over a science project. Only she knew it wasn’t a hallucination as other girls chattered about the sight during lunch. 

One such girl being the gossip gobbler Momo who casually drapes herself over Haru’s table come lunch time with her phone shoved in the brunette's face. Long pink nails point to a picture on the phone of a rather memorable naked boy before a pretty girl. 

“Some pervert ran to school in just his boxers this morning!” Momo gleefully notes, padding through a few other pictures showcasing the girl running away and the nudist being kicked by some older kid. Haru notices rather sadly that throughout all these photos not once is the odd fire present. 

“Haru saw him this morning!” She chirps anyways causing Momo’s eyes to widen in surprise. “He ran past Haru on her way to school today...Though Haru thinks he had a fire on his head that time?” Haru tries to pretend to ponder what she swears was real, waiting for Momo’s opinion. The fake blonde tends to always help Haru when she gets too caught up in a dream. 

“A fire?” The blonde starts, glossed lips stuck in a frown as her face scrunches in thought. “You mean like he was on fire? That would explain the lack of clothes…” Momo seems put out by the very real idea that the boy was not a nudist but instead on fire. 

“Hahi! No, Haru means he had an orange flame on his head! Right here!” For emphasis Haru starts prodding at her own forehead continuously as Momo seems to become even more confused. “And he wasn’t burning...Not the Haru could tell! It just kind of stuck to his head?”

“O-ho?” Momo snarks a sort of understanding sparking in her eyes. Haru tries to make a convincing nod even when her friend seems to start her ‘Haru dream walked again’ synopsis. “So, is this like the time you swear you saw a kid use some sort of esper abilities to punch a grown man across a street way?” Momo teases, eyes crinkled in mirth as she now distractedly takes out her lunch suddenly remembering the real meaning of ‘lunch time’. Haru on the other hand pouts at her already out meal. 

“Haru really thought it was real! But...Maybe Haru did mistake the fire. It was really bright out this morning, it could have been the sun…” She mutters sullenly picking up a piece of rice with a loud sigh. 

“Not ‘could have’ Haru, ‘Was’.” Momo chides phone in one hand and chopsticks in the other. For a girl in love with gossip Momo is always more realistic. Maybe it comes from being in the journalist club, either way the fake blonde tends to always grapple Harus spacey head and wrangle it back to earth. 

Not that Haru always wants to be stuck in reality. The fire on the exhibitionist head had sort of set Haru into a state of want and now Haru feels like she’s been let down. Still, Haru gratefully chats with her friend and ignores the prodding in the back of her head which claims the fire wasn’t the rising sun blurring her sight. By the next time she sees that boy he will be normal and all odd emotions gone!

* * *

When the next morning she happened upon the boy once again Haru felt numb. He was thankfully dressed this time. No weird fires clung to his head nor did he bring with him a sense of nostalgia. No. He was as normal as any other and had he been the only one there Haru would happily call herself crazy. Sadly, he was not what left Haru frozen staring from behind a wall. Instead Haru’s eyes were drawn to the small kid walking next to the exhibitionist. Dressed in a black suit which materials made Haru’s wallet cry was a boy whose essence was warm as the sun.

He was a distance away, clad in dark, and yet Haru felt this strong push of warmth prodding her skin. She felt like she was being dissected the way the heat grazed her skin, far too hot for comfort yet still peaceful. If she were to close her eyes she swore she saw yellow wisps in the form of hands poking at her skin. They brought with them whispers in the wind. _“Enemy? Civilian? Safe? Danger?”_ They seemed to ask in a puzzled manner. 

It wasn’t the same, she knew that it wasn’t. Yet Haru could see a resemblance of her mother's essence which made her melt into a sort of sorrow. With the sudden invasion of warm sunshine, prodding as it was, Haru drowned in the familiarity and suddenly she could hear her mama. Of her gentle voice singing her praise. Of her cooing after a bad scrap. Of her anger those days Haru wandered too far away. Of her fear riddled voice as she cried for Haru to run…

Haru flinched at the first touch of cold dewy mist on her skin distantly aware of how the others' warmth had left. Or had she been the one who left? Haru doesn’t remember walking away but she must have as she now stood before her school. Far from the nostalgic sense of warmth. Of the prodding of another's wary figure. And away from distant emotions unbottled and fizzing a shrill scream behind her head. 

Blinking Haru unclenched her hands.

_When did she clench those?_

Now far from the child who had skyrocketed such an odd feeling Haru let out a sigh of relief before wiping unshed tears. While she questioned how she got to school without noticing she was for once thankful for her foggy head. What ever odd emotions had just been dumped into her mind were thankfully thrown out with the hazed. Cork placed once more on an overflowing bottle of remorse. 

Still the girl spent the day in a haze of her own as she tried to puzzle through a solution. Every morning when the kid walked by on top of the fencing before Harus apartment complex Haru would stare. For while the warmth never trickled towards her again Haru felt this prickling at the back of her head screaming for something. She had an itch that whispered for freedom from this monotonous life she seemed to be stuck within. 

Then one night Haru crept into her mother's room and knelt before her bed. It was a lovely altar made of red oak and flourished with her mother's favourite flowers. Fresh asters always surround the frame with new flowers from her or her father at times. Today Haru placed pink Camellias at the front of the altar before greeting her mother. 

“Hi mama, Haru has been having trouble lately…” Haru glanced up at her mothers ever blooming smile with her own nervous one. The static photo looked back with its ever welcoming smile. A constant that Haru needed at times when her own mind fluctuated to fast. 

“Haru _met_ someone-no well...Haru _saw_ someone who reminded her of you.” Haru becomes bashful at this, as though the women in the photo had started to chide her. Her mother was always the bubbly type who talked with everyone new and she teased Haru on her distant judgments. “Haru knows it's rude to judge someone based on the first meeting,but Haru is scared to be close to someone like mama…” The girl's head stayed low as she mumbled to the photo. The empty room responding with silence so heavy Haru contemplated her words. 

“Mmm, no, he's not exactly like mama…He was wearing a suit, mama hates fancy stuff like that. Oh! And he was a kid, mama’s a grown woman…” Harus eyes cross in thought before a smile blooms on her face. As if understanding dawns as the photo stays balefully still. “Hahi, Haru was being stupid mama! The boy only has similarities, he’s still different! Haru just has to learn more about him and the bad feelings will shoo shoo.” At this haru makes hand motions as if to symbolically shoo the emotions away. 

“Like that mean tax collector! Haru just needs to become the boy’s friend and then Haru will feel much better! Then Haru can find why he reminds her of mama and...and...Squash it!” Harus hands slam against her palm in exaggeration as she nods assuredly to her mother's photo. 

“Thank You mama for helping Haru.” The girl bows once more before excitedly leaving the room, plan now in motion. 

* * *

Said plan was set to fail right from the start, as for a girl so joyous and bubbly Haru is utterly stumped on how to go about friending the little guy. Maybe she should fault being ostracized into a girls only school but Haru has no idea how to friend one. Looking online shows no help as it's all romance based. Momo also proves to be no help simply stating “just be yourself”. Which, to be fair, Haru does. Sadly, it would seem Momo forgot just how weird of a person Haru is otherwise she never would’ve given such advice to little Haru.

Chest puffed in fake confidence the tiny girl wobbles up onto the fence and struggles, even with years of balance walking, right up to the kid. Both him and the exhibitionist are staring at her one unreadable and the other large eyed in nervousness. There’s also a curious prod of warmth at the tip of her skin, as though it also is confused by Harus entrance. She exhales at the feeling before flashing her brightest smile down at the little boy in a suit. 

“Will you be Haru’s friend!”

“Sure.” 

_Huh._

She was not expecting to be so easily accepted. Even kneeling down to introduce herself Haru wonders if she is in a lucid dream. The boy's little beady eyes have shown no emotion to say otherwise. Actually now that she thinks about it his whole face lacks emotion...Like a blank canvas. Though the warm sun on her skin seems to say otherwise, for some reason it seems to find this situation funny. All tension in its form gone as it eases away from her. 

She wants to protest the receding warmth only the boy is talking again, “Reborn, the world’s greatest hitman.” He introduces much to the chagraine of the other boy. Said boy lets out a yelp before trying to stumble around the boys introduction. “No good Tsuna is my student, he’ll be a future mafia boss.” Reborn continues, eyes blinking as though waiting for her retort. 

Haru just nods dumbly as she processes the odd conversation. She’s honestly surprised how beat the boy has her, usually she’s the one weirding the others out. The girls first assumption was that they were just playing ‘mafia’ but that wouldn’t explain ‘Tsunas’ spike of anxiety. 

“Haru just ignore him, he’s just a kid you know?” The other laughs awkwardly hand weaved up in his bounty of hair. Haru’s eyes narrow at that, for yeah, Tsuna is right. Reborn is a kid and Tsuna has been what, play ‘mafia’ with him and showcasing perverted tendencies around this poor kid. The kid would grow up a blood thirsty pervert in this man's hands! 

SLAP.

“Haru can’t believe you would teach your little brother such-such...crude tendencies!” 

“He’s not my brother!” 

“Hahi! Even worse, a bad influence to a kid that’s not even blood related, are you a pedophile Tsuna?” Harus' harsh eyes climb from Tsuna to Reborn in a matter of seconds. “Reborn you should stop hanging out with such a pervert! Rumor has it he likes to run around in just his undies!” While her eyes are glued on Reborn she can hear Tsuna in the background choking in shock. Apparently the boy didn’t know how popular he was. 

For the first time since the conversation had started Reborn seems to show an emotion. He’s smiling, as in he finds this whole conversation amusing. “Don’t take Tsuna lightly, he’s training to be a mafia boss.” The boy unabashedly exclaims with a toy gun now out and pointed at Haru. Or atleast Haru believes the gun is fake. She’s never heard of a green gun. 

Still Haru nods dumbly yet again with a solid pout now glued to her face. Tsuna seems to be once again bantering with Reborn yet, Haru notes dully that both have forgotten about her. It would seem her exciting friendship has started off rocky. Neither boys have qualified her as worthy of their time and she fears she’ll be forgotten by the afternoon. “Fine! Haru challenges Tsuna to a fight! After school at the bridge by the park. Winner gets Reborn!” She states confidently. 

“Tsuna accepts” 

Said boy is now in the midst of trying to say otherwise but Haru hears none of it. Turning on her heels she starts her battle plans. For Haru will not lose! Not against some perverted man with no understanding of common decency. She will prove herself a worthy friend of the ‘hitman’. 

* * *

Once again, Harus' plans, much like her actions, are ridiculous to the point of troublesome. For the girl, with a lack of understanding of the mafia, decides the best way around danger is a terribly thought out outfit. Not that the outfit is shoddy or anything like that. Haru would never allow something of bad quality to leave her house. Instead Haru grabs the samurai outfit she had been making for months now, made with real metal and rather heavy to the bone. Also a bit large for her as it was made on request by someone else. 

Still Haru trudged all the way from her house to the bridge with a racket in hand ready for battle. For in the girls mind, the best response to the unknown is shields. Ironically this very well thought out outfit turns out to be her downfall. Literal downfall as mere moments after facing Tsuna down she finds herself drowning in the river below, weighed down by heavy metal. 

Ironically Tsuna was not even the one who had beat her. Instead it was a delinquent who she later learned was called Gokudera. Said boy who flung dynamite from who knows where sending the girl into the waters below. 

Not toy dynamite mind you. Oh no. Someway. Somehow. This 14 year old kid got a hold of actual, deadly, dynamite. 

It was as her heavy armour pulled her down into the water to drown that Haru really started to question the whole ‘mafia’ thing. How else would one explain the burns on her metal skin. The girl was happy to say her samurai gear decidedly saved her from a rather scorching death. Only gagging on endless bounds of water was not any better. Haru distantly wonders if this was the end. 

Thankfully Haru did not die that day! Instead that warmth from so many days ago reached for her. It reached and it wrapped around her in a friendly hug. All around her was this feeling of safety so familiar Haru swore her sixth sense was back. Haru opened closed eyes to stare into bright orange eyes, they sparked just like the fire on the pal boys head. Said boy was looking down at Haru with worried eyes. 

Yet another realization hit Haru at that moment. 

All this time Haru had labeled Tsuna as a perverted exhibitionist, but now, standing before his all encompassing flames Haru feels compassion. She feels safe like one would when near their family. A sense of ‘I know you’. The Fire on his head and shining resolutely within his eyes screaming nostalgia. 

Butterflies bubbled within the girl's tummy as she noted her savior. A hero, even in his undies. Haru’s disgust disapeared for the exhibisionist, replaced by a raw feeling of comradery. For with every lick of that flame she felt she knew, Tsunayoshi Sawada was the one for her. This feeling, a raw understanding that seemed to bind her to the boy, could only be love. 

Yes, that was it, Haru was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, just some quick lore bits since I fear people might question some decisions I made in this chapter.  
> Sky flames have a natural infinity to pick out flames in a crowd when close to that person. So an untrained sky can naturally read their parents flames even when said flames are not awake. Which is why Haru sees her parents flames (though she doesn't know what she's looking at). In comparison, a flame owner who has a flame which is covered can still sense another strong flame. This is because the other with the strong flame is the one reaching out not them. Tsuna is dying will for example is just a bomb of sky flames everywhere. Reborn, being an ever talented hitman, is able to move his flames where ever to guard for him. Flames are a way for people to communicate with one another so its only normal for a man in the mafia to set his loose as a way to guard his perimeter!
> 
> That's all I plan to hand out for today but I love thinking this stuff over so if anythings confusing don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> Anyways, thank you for joining me for my ted talk and i'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates! Legit got distracted and recently looked at what I have written and felt super bad. This chapter is a bit rushed because of that BUT also sets up the next chapter!

Chapter 2 

Death Is Scary

* * *

Boys are weird. 

This is Harus opinion a week into her friendship with Tsuna. Maybe its her lack of knowledge on the opposite sex but Haru is very certain the way Gokudera treats Tsuna is not normal. The boy has a weird light switch that changes him from a nasty boy Haru would call the cops on immediately to....whatever he is with Tsuna. 

Reborn claims his attitude towards Tsuna is normal and expected towards a sky. Which Haru knows to be wrong for two reasons. For one, Reborn is incredibly mean to Tsuna. During this one week of bonding over cosplay Reborn has only talked down to the handsome man. Which Haru doesn’t quite like, but Reborn is his teacher so he must mean well! Also, While the brunette also loves Tsuna with all her heart, she can assuredly say Tsuna is NOT the sky. The metaphor is really sweet though and proof of Reborns kindred heart. 

Speaking of Reborn, he now sits on Harus' couch with a cup of coffee. Not instant. When the girl first gave him such an ‘atrocity of a drink’ he made sure to tell her so. And to also harass her into buying the good stuff. And the supplies to make it. 

Harus wallet is still crying. 

Harus dad was also very confused when he first saw what the girl had spent her pocket change on. It was a distinct change from her usual fabrics and paint splurges. Also one neither of them have made a move to use. The coffee really did end up being a Reborn only thing. Which is somewhat fair with the amount of time he just appears at her house asking for a cup before taking control of tv to watch whatever he wants. 

Kids are bratty like that though, Haru would know after being put on babysitter role with Lambo. While Reborn is nowhere near the energy consuming level of needy that Lambo is, he still has his childish qualities. Hogging the Miuras TV is one of them. As is his fascination with cosplay. Though he just calls them disguises, since he's ‘a hitman after all’. 

The two have really bonded over the cosplay bit. The challenge of making elaborate costumes for someone so small was confusing at first but Haru likes to think she really got the hang of it now. And he even pays her for the supplies! Otherwise Haru might have declined him a few times. He tends to ask for a new outfit on a weekly basis which leaves Haru with no room for her other commissions (which actually pay her for her time mind you).

“My birthday is coming up” Reborn starts, a cherub smile appearing on his chubby cheeks. The comment causes Haru to look over, her dazed form stuck on a more recent outfit the tiny ‘hitman’ had requested. “We will be holding a party at Tsuna’s, I'm turning one,” he finishes with another sip of coffee. 

Haru, who was about to gush about the little boy's birthday pauses at his admittance. “One?” she mumbles with a furrowed brow more to herself than too Reborn. Still he nods in confirmation. “Not six? Like Lambo?” She reaffirms. Because for one, Reborn doesn’t look, nor act like a toddler, also, and this is really important, this implies Haru has been giving a toddler coffee. That can’t be good for his tiny body. 

Speaking of the coffee, Haru watched Reborn take another sip of the said drink with a smirk. Did she ever mention how much that stuff cost her? And that she bought it on his request. Oh god, she’s killing this little boy all because of her weakness towards kids. Why couldn’t she just learn to say no?

Haru immediately lunges for the drink at this revelation, just barely swatting the mug out of Reborns chubby hold-for a kid Reborn is oddly fast- and stands with the abomination. 

“Ha-hi! Haru will need to apologize to your parents. Haru didn’t mean to be giving a toddler caffeine! Starting now Haru will rectify this issue!” She declares all while dumping the freshly brewed coffee into the sink. Somewhere behind her Reborn makes a pained noise at the perfectly good coffee going to waster. “It really is a shame though, Haru only bought this for Reborn” She mumbles just as she moves past the coffee grinder with a frown. Not sure what to do with the expensive piece of equipment.

“Haru.” 

Haru pauses at Reborns voice, hands hovering the trash bin with an expensive canister of coffee beans in hand. She feels a prod of warmth seemingly grab at the canister in her hold in caution. “It was a joke Haru, please put the coffee back” Reborn rushes, an infliction of panic in his tone. Which is sort of new, Haru doesn’t remember any sort of infliction in Reborns voice before this. Carefully placing the canister back on the counter Haru turns to Reborn in confusion. 

“A joke?” She asks with a tilt of her head. 

“Yes Haru, I am not turning one” Reborn sighs, and gosh, Haru thinks he sounds older than her with the exhaustion that comes with it. 

“Oh.” She responds numbly, because honestly speaking Haru didn’t think lying about your age was very funny. Especially when using such a serious tone like Reborn had. But Haru has also been told on many occasions that she is just gullible. “How old are you then?” She asks in true curiosity. 

Reborn takes a moment to respond, his eyes seem to glance once, twice, at the coffee before he finally responds. “Seven?” Which ok, that makes way more sense. Reborn is taller than Lambo afterall, and he’s six. Haru nods with a growing smile before grabbing the coffee canister and putting it away. 

A sigh is heard from the couch at her motions. Which causes Haru to giggle a little, because wow, Reborn must really like his coffee. Something that makes the price tag mildly less painful. But only by a smidge because as cute of a kid as Reborn is, her wallet still cries everytime she goes out to buy more coffee for him.

“When is Reborns big birthday? Haru will be sure to be there for it!” The girl squeals in excitement as she bounces back into her spot on the couch. Reborn takes a second to respond, his eyes still glancing over at the kitchen in thought. 

“Two weeks from now” he notes lightly, finally looking back at Haru with a small frown. 

“May I have my coffee back?”

* * *

Haru thought that with all things said and done the week mounting up to Reborns seventh birthday would be, well, normal. Only a week in she was over at Tsuna’s to show off her cultural fair outfit. It was a Yakata-bune, which ok, not the most _appropriate_ thing but the design was interesting and she had a lot of fun making it so give her some slack!

Only, upon entering Tsuna’s room the girl was brought to a shock. Gokudera and Yamamoto had talked about the mafia a few times, sure. Reborn was also very open about his job. Haru had just taken their commentary as, well, words. Haru never truly processed what her Tsuna was training to become. 

A dead body tends to smack reality into a woman. Or well anyone really. Still, Haru swore her true and undying love to this man. Dead man or not, Tsuna had a tender heart, he saved Haru afterall. She in turn should do what she can to help him. 

What do you do when your love has just killed a man though? 

“Haru will send lots of letters and wait for you to get out of jail Tsuna!” the girl cries. Because what else do you do with the knowledge that your loved one killed a man. The evidence is all there, the gun, the unmoving man, and....and maybe Harus overthinking it but don’t shot bodies usually bleed?

No, there’s blood, but that's from his mouth. Besides that Haru sees no wounds, even if Tsuna had claimed over tears that he’d unconsciously shot the man. Blame it on tv but Haru is also certain gunshots leave quite a bit of love. Tsuna’s carpet, which they had lovingly dumped the dead body onto, was still pure white. “Tsuna, where did you shoot him.” Haru asks as she prods at the unmoving body with a confused stare. Tsuna opens his mouth to answer right when the bedroom door slams open.

“Tsuna!” 

“10th!” 

Both Haru and Tsuna pale at the added witnesses. Tsuna immediately breaks into panic mode as Haru tries to not so subtly hide the body behind her petite frame. Gokudera just pushes past her and starts threatening the dead body to wake up while Yamamoto sort of just...laughs. They both seem to take the situation in strides, neither one too worried about the dead body and more focused on Tsuna’s state. 

Haru is starting to question Tsuna's friend groups mentality. 

“No need to worry, I called a doctor” Reborn offhandedly comments. And, oh, Haru hadn’t even realized Reborn was in the room. Should they be letting a kid see this? Morally speaking this all just seems like a trainwreck. But there he is, nice and comfy in his hammock and looking very disinterested in the situation. Actually he looks about ready to take a nap. 

“Someone call me?” a raspy voice calls from the door and Haru feels herself calm at the sight of what must be the doctor. Said doctor seems to tiredly scan over the room, very quickly looking past the dead body and instead perking up at the sight of Haru. Before the girl can say a word the man has manifested before her with two hands pressed on her chest. The guy, who can’t possibly be a doctor, squeezes and Haru flips out. She locks the man in the face with her fist and sort of watches him fall back. 

“She seems fine to me” the man offhandedly remarks as he absently rubs at his bruised cheek. He acts like Haru hardly hurt him, which is a bit worrisome. Because Haru gave her all into the punch, and usually when she runs into perverts it works. Is he a mafia as well? He must be. Everyone Harus met lately has been mafia. And strong. 

Does that make Haru weak?

“The patient is right here” Tsuna squeals, pointing rather energetically to the ‘patient’. Which the ‘doctor’ sort of just glances at before letting out a loud sigh. 

“Did you forget I don’t treat men.” The man scoffs pointedly making moves to leave. Gokudera is quick to intervene with some sort of yelling match about how ‘the 10th needs you right now’ or whatever. Haru still isn’t 100% why he calls Tsuna the 10th something about him being the 10th person. Which is a terrible way to go about creating nicknames if you ask Haru. Haru could do better, Nana’s nickname of Tsu-kun is Harus personal favorite nickname. 

Still, after checking for a heartbeat the group came to the morbid conclusion that yeah, the guy is dead. At that same time Doctor Shamal, cause yes, he’s apparently a doctor, makes his quick escape just as another enters the room. 

“Yo.” Some guy coldy greets from the window and Haru almost kicks the guy out of fright. Who just shows up through the window after all. Some sharp eyed boy is who. 

“H-hibari!” Tsuna all out screams blood draining from his form. Him and the other three seem to tense at the sudden arrival of the new guy. Maybe because he came rudely through the window? Haru notes he has a discipline badge so the guy must not be that bad. The disciplinary committee at Harus school, while always hounding Momo on the dress code are very nice people as a whole.

Still the boy is pretty rude for ignoring Tsuna and instead stalking up to the dead body and kicking it. Dead or not, it seems like a rather disrespectful thing to do. He seems to just stare at it for a few seconds in thought before coming up with a conclusion of his own. 

“I’ll dispose of it.” He nods as though body clean up is a perfectly normal thing and moves as though to jump back out the window. Only Haru, in a state of shock or not can easily see the problem in his words. 

“What do you mean dispose of?!” She starts, moving over to the body in a rather sad defensive form. The boy looks bored when he glances over at her but says nothing more. Another reminder that Haru is not seen as a threat to those in the room. Another reminder that Haru is the weak one. 

“He means he’ll erase any traces of the corpse.” Reborn quips from his hammock. He still seems oddly comfortable with his spot. Haru is a bit disturbed by the beady eyed boys lack of care for the situation. Now that she thinks about it, if Tsuna really is the next big honcho of some mafia group maybe the Reborn actually is a hitman. The tiny ‘hitman’ lets out a small yawn and Haru immediately shakes the thought away. Instead she takes in the little boy's words and keys in on the raven head. 

“That’s morally wrong, aren’t you a part of the disciplinary committee? Last a checked, that committee is about keeping law of schools not how to get away with murder!” Haru huffs angrily pointing at the others' red badge. Honestly, Haru should probably let the school know that one of their committee members is not exactly right in the head. He probably is the type that uses his power over others evilly based on the glare he now has angled towards her. 

“Do you have issues with the way I run my committee?” He hisses just as Haru notices a flash of metal peak from his sleeve. Is he hiding a weapon? That sort of looks like a weapon. Who lets kids, much less kids meant to protect the school walk around with a weapon.

“If your committee as a whole hides bodies as a side gig then yes. Also Haru doesn’t remember any schools that allow weapons on its students so Haru really hopes that's just something you have off campus. No, well logically, Haru hates the idea that someone who is supposed to be protecting the peace of a school is harboring a weapon at any time. You know that usually means you're a violent person right?!” 

Speaking of said weapon, Haru can see it all the way, and yeah that’s a tonfa. Oh no there’s two. Haru is starting to realize that yeah, this kid is not right in the head. There’s this ever looming feeling of doom surrounding her. Haru would say it's just her fear of what's about to come, only it's like a drifting cloud stalking its owner in dense masses to try and strangle her without a move from the owner. 

The cloud is so thick in killing intent that Haru can hear someone behind her gasp and move away. Haru keeps her eyes on the scary boy infront of her even when his eyes leave her form and instead look down at the ground. Suddenly the cloud of doom is yanked away as the boy smirks at something. 

“Apparently you won’t be needing me” He notes dully before sheathing his tonfas who knows where before nodding once Reborns way. Then he’s gone. Distantly Haru hears the revving of a motorcycle but pushes it to the side, instead turning in mute confusion. 

“Man, I thought I was about to be collateral” the corpse jokingly comments. 

“You’re not dead?!” Tsuna screeches from the doorway. Having been quiet for the whole encounter. He seems equally relieved at the disappearance of the scary boy. Distantly the girl realizes that she was shaking. Her whole form shaking at the almost fight she had almost had. One she most definitely would have lost. 

Haru joins the others in their shocked harassment of the now very alive man. While Tsuna lets out a relieved sigh next to her Haru can’t help but wonder, will she become a liability for Tsuna…

* * *

“Do you think Haru is weak?” 

Momo takes a moment to finish a text, fingers tapping rapidly on her phone, before responding to Harus random question. Her new baby pink lipstick pursed in thought. “I wouldn’t say you’re objectively the strongest person i’ve ever met.” 

“So Haru is weak…” Haru slumps in defeat, that’s just what she needed to hear. What a bad mafia wife to be she’s shaping up to be. With the way things are going Tsuna will leave her for a prettier and far more confident woman. Someone like Bianchi, Bianchi is super amazing. She’s very open about her love for Reborn-Which is pedophilia and worrisome- and is not afraid to act on it. She’s also super strong and smart. Haru wishes she was half the woman Bianchi is. 

“You’re strong willed though” Momo adds before Haru can sink to low into self doubt. “Or maybe stubborn? So dense with implications that you dumbly keep reaching anyways?” The girl adds before Haru can gush about her friend's large heart. It’s one of Momo’s weaknesses, she doesn’t like it when others show affection. Says it makes her uncomfortable when Haru compliments her. 

Instead Haru pouts in thought “But Haru needs to be strong to stay with Tsuna, the brawny type!” She huffs, arms out and flexing lean muscle. Ones made from gymnastics but useless in a battle if she doesn’t even know how to use them. 

“Then take self defense of something.” The girl offhandedly remarks, hands typing up a storm on her phone, “let’s see, my mom sent me this post about some new dojo, not really my time of thing to be a sweaty mess, but apparently it’s already got a good word in the community. The teacher is some world renowned martial artist or something...AHA! Here it is” Haru blinks twice at the phone in her face before actually reading the text. Momo sitting a distance away with a smug smile. 

“The Red Dragon?” Haru mumbles. 

“Yeah, pretty cheesy right?” Momo laughs, “Here, i’ll send you the post and you can decide on your own.” 

With the soft ping from her own phone Haru was set to meet yet another odd but enjoyable person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some things I should note, for one I legit can't take the cannon age seriously. Reborn is supposed to be turning one during the birthday episode but like, he's the same size as Lambo who is 6, so I changed that. I also think Haru would be the type to call someone out. Home girl got mad at Tsuna for 'playing' mafia with Reborn and you're telling me she doesn't when someone talks about disposing a body. Nah, Haru is a civilian. She legit has no idea how natural half of this is for the mafia. 
> 
> On another note, I've been thinking, Both luce and Tsuna are known for a special ability that came with their sky flames. Tsuna and the vongola skies have hyper intuition while Luce has the ability to see the future. Even Byakuran can dimension hop. So yeah, think I might give Haru some weird ability that starts showing with age. Maybe mind reading, but like the accidental kind that just leaves her super confused? Not sure yet. 
> 
> Anyways thank you guys so much for joining my ted talk!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, it was a lot of characters to stop and think about. Of course using Haru's cute innocent perspective made it a bit of a challenge but fun all the same. Haru is so cute that when I write her I get really happy. I'm happy that others agree that Haru is an amazing character. Haru appreciation day must really be coming up?!

Chapter 3

Sweetest Of Strawberries 

* * *

Haru was very excited for Reborns birthday, a bit tired, but very excited. In an effort of making a surprise gift for the boy Haru had spent countless nights working on a cute suit. Which only took so long to make because Reborn continuously tried to sneak up during her work process to spy. He also got rather huffy when Haru tried to shoo him away. Eyes glinting at the mention of the surprise and ever since making a game out of the whole situation. 

So night after night Haru had spent looking over her shoulder in paranoia as she sewed the perfect outfit for a tiny ‘hitman’. And she means perfect. When Haru makes a gift the girl  **always** goes all out. From the best materials to the cleanest stitch line possible. Heck Haru also made a point of brewing Reborn the best cups of coffee the week coming up to his big day. 

Anything to show the little guy just how happy she is to be his friend. 

Sure her efforts led to some darkening under her eyes, and she also could use a nap, just the other day Haru almost fell asleep during history. Which while a very boring class is not a polite thing to do. Momo even got worried and gave Haru her concealer after kindly pointing out Haru had raccoon eyes. So yes, this whole experience was a bit stressful, but she did it! After hours of protective guarding and hard work Haru created an outfit and Reborn hadn’t caught a glimpse. 

The excitement died down the same time she congratulated Reborn on his birthday. Not to say he didn’t like his gift. Though, Tsuna did note putting targets on a Hitman's outfit was not the best way to keep him hidden. Reborn said otherwise as it gave him a challenge. Reborn even scored her outfit pretty high for such a simple garment! 85 full points! Now that Haru thinks about it, she scored the highest that day, even more than Tsuna's magic trick which was amazing if Haru was honest. Then again everything Tsuna does is amazing. 

Tsuna was sweet enough to even forgive everyone for forgetting his birthday.

Haru could never forgive herself for such a disrespectful action. As his soon-to-be-wife Haru needs to do better! The man had been nothing but sweet towards Haru even when she has been nothing but a handicap to the man. Which is why Haru has decided to invite Tsuna to one of Haru’s most special days. 

Haru appreciation day had become a monthly holiday for the girl. Her one day to splurge on herself and think only positives. No sad emotions allowed on such an important day. Usually the day means a nice cake from her favorite store, a face mask, and the world's best bubble bath. 

This month will be all about making Tsuna happy though. She messed up on making his birthday feel special but now she’s going to rectify that problem. Haru has it all planned out, they would buy his favorite cake, talk about the good points of his year, and she’d give him the cutest plushie that she’d made the day before.

Or at least that’s the plan. 

Only, since they entered the cake store, Tsuna has been oddly distracted. He keeps looking over to the right, which Haru assumes means he wants the strawberry cake on display next to the pretty girl. That is not the case. 

“Tsuna?” The girl remarks just as Haru tries to ask about the cake. Her voice is really cute. She as a whole is really cute. Haru can see why Tsuna is so nervous next to her. If Haru was that pretty she’s sure he’d look the same way at her. “This is only for once a month!” The girl squeaks, protecting her boxed cake from shame. Haru gets it. If she got caught buying a bunch of cakes by a boy as cute as Tsuna she two would be upset. 

“Haru is just the same” she nods in understanding “Haru has Haru appreciation day once a month and eats ALL the cakes she could ever want then!” She gloats as she eyes Tsuna with an encouraging smile. He’s still stuttering out incoherent words at the pretty girl. Something he has never done while with Haru. Actually, he tends to be despondent when with Haru. 

Haru gets that. She’s been told she is a bit annoying and unladylike. Most of the girls in her class give her the same bothered faces Tsuna tends to hold. Though he’s nicer than them, he humors her. Lets her bumble through ideas with Yamamoto and argue with Gokudera. Never once calling out her for being unladylike. 

Haru likes him for that. He is uncomfortable with her more boisterous personality, but he still accepts her for who she is. Unlike the pretty lady before them who holds herself in a form that just screams polite. The girl has an uncertain smile on her face. As though waiting for someone to judge her or maybe just confused by Harus loud acknowledgement. 

“This store is Haru's favorite, they have the best mochi!” Haru continues with stars in her eyes at the mention of the treat. She really loves the plush little things. Especially the ones with red bean paste inside. 

“And their cream puffs are really delicious!” The girl adds with a fond smile her shoulders relaxing by a miniscule. Haru is quick to agree, taking a moment to give time for Tsuna to pitch in his favorite sweet. 

Instead of Tsuna it is Reborns squeaky voice who responds. “Why don’t you two ladies come over to our house for cake and tea?” He chimes under an umbrella. He’s in one of the cute kimonos Haru had made him a day or so ago. He looks really cute in it and Haru takes a second to gush over it before processing his words. 

“Hahi! What a good idea Reborn! Then Haru can bond with her new cake loving friend and Tsuna!” Haru applauds the idea before quickly leading Tsuna and the girl towards the displays. She does most of the talking but doesn’t mind. 

* * *

It feels like mere seconds before she finds herself once again in Tsuna's room enjoying a cheesecake and some of the best green tea Haru has ever had. Reborn had made it pointedly only giving some to Haru. Haru was sure to let him know just how delicious the drink was since the boy tended to not go out of his way like this. Reborn puffed up at that and Haru felt a large splurge of pure warmth radiate the room in a sense of satisfaction before it was quickly cut off with an awkward cough from Reborn. 

“What do you think of the Monte Blanc Ipin?” The cute girl, now deemed as Kyoko, asks with a kind smile towards the third girl in the room. Ipin in turn is absolutely beaming at the treat. Cute head nodding in agreement as she nibbles away. She seems to take a moment to just live in the moment before pulling out two treats of her own. 

The three girls had been bonding over sweets for the past hour or so. Haru has noticed that with some prodding Kyoko leaves her polite shell to gush more loudly and openly about her favorite sweets. While Tsuna takes the gushing in strides his eyes show that same uncertainty they had when talking to Haru. 

Kyoko is like a ray of sunshine. Haru is sure that had her sixth sense still been working Kyoko would have had a similar nurturing heat as her mama. Something that over time Haru has learned Reborn does not have. Unlike Kyoko and her mama, who just scream safe and loved, a soft nurturing beam in the dark, Reborn is overbearing. The few times Haru has felt his essence since their first meeting the heat had been harsh and overcompassing. A large embrace of sweltering heat that screams protection. The feeling is nice, as strong as the sense of heat is, there’s just this odd feeling of wrongness to it. As though the feeling is not one meant to be near her. 

Kyoko on the other hand just clicks. They’ve spent only an hour together with one another yet Haru just knows Kyoko and her will be close friends. Somewhere in her aches to meet with her essence, to see if it really is like her mama’s. Be it curiosity of what her essence is or need to know, to feel, to see, Haru is unsure. Either way, Haru knows she likes Kyoko. 

“Zhèlǐ” Ipin remarks handing the sweets to both Haru and Kyoko. Haru blinks dumbly for a second before reaching for the treat. “Wèile biǎoshì gǎnxiè, qǐng jiēshòu cǐ” She adds as Kyoko nods kindly. Haru sort of stares at the bun for a second in confusion. She can only assume Ipin was giving the treat to her as she sadly does not speak chinese. Neither does Kyoko, but she is the friendly type, and easily accepts the gift. 

“Oh wow, these look really yummy Ipin!” Kyoko comments and Haru nods in agreement both moving to take a bite out of the bun. Kyoko makes a happy grunt at the meal just as Haru takes a bite out of the air. Haru has only a moment to look at the empty space in her hands before Kyoko falls with a thump onto the ground. 

“Hahi!?” 

“Ipin seems to have forgotten that her dumpling buns are meant to only be eaten by those who specialize in gyoza-ken…” Reborn noted lightly holding out his green toy gun. “In just one dumpling is the extract of 5 million portions of dumplings. A normal person would be unable to handle the bun” He continued with a shrug, his eyes looking down at Kyoko's form with a cold stare. 

Tsuna is panicking at this point “does this mean Kyoko will die?!” he wails hands in hair as he looks around wildly. Haru can’t help but follow him in panic. Somewhere within Haru can feel tremur of unease, something screaming ‘fix it, fix it, fix it’ only she has no idea where the voice is coming from nor how to help in this situation. In sparse contrast Reborn is just humming in thought uncaring as ever can be. 

“Well, there is a way” Reborn darkly mutters as he points the little gun Kyoko's way. Haru isn’t quite sure what a toy gun will do to help the situation but based on Tsuna’s panic she becomes stressed herself. That part of her is screaming louder in two contrasting phrases and voices. One whispers ‘safe’ and the other is wailing ‘danger’.

“Děngdài!” Ipin yelps right before Reborn can pull the trigger of his toy gun. The three as a whole turn at her voice to see she’s waving a bag around in panic. It has chinese lettering that Haru cannot discern. Reborn on the other hand reads the words with ease before lowering his guns with a sad sigh. 

“I see, your master gave you medicine just for the occasion.” He says rather glumly just as Ipin shuffles over to help Kyoko. Haru is a bit worried with how disappointed Reborn is over this whole situation. He seemed rather excited to use his toy gun. Maybe he wanted to look like the saviour? Though Haru is  **still** unsure how a toy gun could resolve their problem. Her form can’t help but slump as tension leaves her form and the growing wailing in her head quiets. 

Tsuna on the other hand lets out a relieved sigh as he helps Kyoko back up. She seems a bit dazed and very much confused. Haru can’t help but frown as she watches the two interact. Since they had first met Kyoko earlier that day Tsuna had become a rather large fumbling mess. He continually glances her way with the fondest of eyes. Haru has read enough romantic novels to know the symptoms of love. Still hurts to know it’s not directed towards her. 

Haru can’t fault Tsuna though. Kyoko is the epitome of the perfect girl. Everything about her is cute and meek. Haru on the other hand has been offhandedly called a chaotic mess numerous times by Momo. She also can easily admit she has rather plain features. 

Kyoko is also really nice. She’s as sweet as the strawberry cake she had bought. Someone you can’t help but want to be friends with. Which Haru truly wants with her. Haru wants Kyoko and her to be the closest gals in the world. She craves the attention Tsuna is now being enveloped in. For a second Haru feels a pang of jealousy for Tsuna instead of Kyoko. For just a brief second she wishes she was in Tsuna’s spot. Kyoko smiles up to her with soft reassurances and gentle squeezes of the hand. And maybe, just maybe she’ll share that gentle warmth with Haru. The one Haru has not felt a single lick of yet knows obstinately exists. 

“Haru.” 

“Hm?” Haru acknowledges with a soft nod of her head, turning away from the two and instead glancing Reborns way. He has a small frown on his tiny. Once again looking older than his age. 

“Do you want the last slice of cake?” He asks offhandedly as he slides the plate her way. Haru gives him a small smile and a light nod before taking the slice. It’s the last slice of strawberry cake which Kyoko has bought. Haru can’t help the soft sigh she lets out at the first bite. 

It really is sweet. 

* * *

A day later finds Haru outside a large dojo with Ipin. Turns out the little girl was a student of the very place Haru was planning to check out. After a heavily translated conversation via Reborns help, Ipin had kindly led Haru to the place. The building is large and well taken care of. It sits up top of a hill segregated from the town below. The place as a whole has a peaceful feel to it. Haru thinks it reminds her more of a temple than a dojo.

The large wooden doors are sort of intimidating and she freezes just before her hands touch them. Haru is kind of scared that she’ll be bad. She has issues with tripping and wobbling at times. While she had spent hours practicing to get her random spurts of clumsiness into control for gymnastics she fears messing up at the new sport. 

Still, it's hard to give yourself the time to think an idea over when your friend just opens the door without a beat. “Zhǔ!” Ipin cheerfully calls out. Someone replies from a distance away before another door opens and someone walks in. And oh, it’s another child. 

A tiny boy all in red. He even wears a red pacifier that matches Reborns yellow one. Distantly Haru remembers two others with matching sets and offhandedly wonders if they know one another. Or maybe the item is a part of fashion for kids. Either way Haru is momentarily confused by the appearance of the kid and takes a moment to wait for another, Ipins master, to appear. 

Only the two are happily chatting in chinese now and neither seem to be waiting for another to join. The boy also has this air about him that makes Haru wonder if he really is a kid. He just sort of feels too mature. Ipin seems to hold a large amount of admiration towards this man as well. Her movements and words while excitable also reveal a form of respect.

“Good evening” the boy states with a small bow which Haru finds herself returning absent mindedly. “Ipin says you wish to learn martial arts?” He continues and Haru dumbly nods. He gives her an odd questioning look when she makes no verbal response. Both seem to be confused by the other. Haru because of the onslaught of children holding very adult-like careers and the boy for unknown reasons. 

Haru is quick to shake herself out of her state of shock and instead nods vigorously towards the small boy. Realizing rather quickly how her lack of response could be read as rude. Kid or not, Haru does not want to disrespect someone. “Haru wants to be able to help Tsuna and not be a liability!” She huffs her little chest puffing up with a fake sense of confidence. Truthfully Haru is still unsure of why she wants to fight so badly. She just gets this weird feeling it will be needed in due time. 

The boy quirks a brow at that. “There is more than one way to help someone, violence is not always the best solution.” He states sagely. He still seems to be looking at her in a confused state. Haru can only assume she’s being quizzed, tested to see if she’s worthy to learn martial arts. That was the plot line of one of the movies Reborn was watching recently. It was a movie about some martial artist who was sent to end a long winded dispute. The movie as a whole had too much screaming and fighting for Haru to enjoy but Reborn seemed to find it really funny. Pointedly commenting on messy movements and when he believed a gun would have been betted. Which was every scene in his opinion. 

Haru can’t for the life of her remember what the main character said in response. Instead she sort of pouts at the light breeze that runs by her side. That or maybe she’s just zoning out again because the light breeze winding around her seems kind of relaxing. It sort of winds around for a moment or two in question, politely keeping a distance from her form yet still prodding in its own way. The feeling doesn’t last long as a mist-that Haru offhandedly notes she has felt before- quickly brushes the winds away and Haru uses the distraction to respond. 

“Honestly, Haru is not big on violence. The idea of hurting another makes her really uncomfortable. But Haru wants to be there for Tsuna and Tsuna is a part of a lot of violent situations so Haru wants to help however she can!” She stutters through, fidgeting slightly at the coldness of the mist. Her head feels foggy and causes her to struggle through her words. 

The boy nods mutely to this, his smile twitching for a second before growing. Whatever confusion he had before is now gone. “Violence can’t always be avoided sadly, but martial arts is not always about throwing the strongest punch” he looks over at Ipin with a fond smile at this. Ipin smiles back rather proudly as the two silently communicate. 

“Aikido is meant to redirect an opponent instead, it's a practice meant more for a peaceful practice than anything. And I’m sure the fighting type would suit a gymnast like yourself.” He finishes with a pleased glance at Harus surprised face. 

“How did you know Haru is a gymnast?” She gasps. The boy must be a natural genius to know without Haru saying a thing. Maybe he’s an esper and read her mind? The mist snaps at her thought, pinching her cheek in its own form of a scoff. Ok, so not an esper but still a really smart boy!

The boy simply chuckles at Harus' remark shaking his head lightly. “Ipin, my student, told me.” Ipin waves at Haru as a reminder and Haru lets out a little giggle at her forgetfulness. That had been one of the topics the two had gone over with Reborn. 

“Oh.” Haru adds dumbly as he nods sagely. 

“I believe introductions are in order first. My name is Fon.” He bows and Haru is quick to follow his lead stammering her own name to his amused stare. Haru is still stunned that her badly pieced answer was acceptable to the boy. Ipin is beaming to the side giving the older girl a thumbs up. 

“Now then, let’s get started” Fon states backing from the girl. 

“Hahi? Right now?” Haru gulps. She didn’t bring any exercise clothes, she sort of assumed this first day would be just an introduction. Fon smirks as he moves into a fighting stance. 

“Of course, there is no time like the present.” He notes before charging the brunette. 

“Ha-hahi!” 

* * *

Reborn frowns into his cup of coffee. By now the drink had gone cold, as had the tea he had placed off to the side. Reborn was expecting the girl to be home by now and was planning to force her into watching a new movie he had nabbed. It was just a cheesy mafia-esc movie made by those who had never been a part of the actual thing. 

While he himself would have been bored by the dull interactions within the badly planned movie he knew for a fact it would be a gentle push into the actual thing for the girl. That and he rather enjoyed her complaints over the more violent parts of the movies he would choose. He had even bought some of the girls favorite mochi in hopes to bribe her into sitting through the whole thing. 

An hour into waiting though he realized rather annoyingly that Fon must’ve decided to start training from day one. A grumble of annoyance leaves his mouth as he jumps from the worn couch of the Miura’s and begins to clean up his mess. Carefully wrapping the treats and placing them where he knew Haru would notice. 

Reborn was still unsure why he liked the civilian. Maybe because she was far more outspoken than other japanese born women? Sharp Witted but ditzy enough to forget what her keen eyes had seen. She was the only one to question the lack of gun wounds on the ‘dead man’ yet had quickly forgotten in the midst of the chaos. 

Maybe it had to do with her as a whole and her capabilities to ignore her own emotions? For someone who had defended the purity of a ‘child’ she was oddly uncaring of her crush’s own crush. The girl had noticed. Reborn had made sure she did. Yet instead of making a screaming fit or crying over Tsuna’s lack of love for her the girl had instead befriended her rival. As funny as the situation was at first Reborn notes it leaves him rather restless when he sees them together. He’s unsure why.

Maybe that’s why he finds her so interesting. Because no matter how civilian and safe the girl could be he feels a pull towards her. Almost like…

OR, maybe, just maybe, it is because of the odd necklace. 

The thing looks to be a gadget of sorts that even from a distance Reborn can tell is one of the finer made ones. The emblem on the front looks familiar though he’s unsure where he has seen it before. The thing screams money though, money the miura’s do not have. 

It also holds flames, not hers though, he actually has no idea if she has flames or not. But he does know the creator of the flames who sit within her necklace. He had known from the first slap the mist had thrown his way. A rather rude welcoming from an old ‘friend’ he thinks. 

He just didn’t know why said mist would interlock his flames into the gadget. Or why the flames are so strong in the thing, strong enough for the mist to react to the girls emotions. Hard enough the Reborn felt the warning in his flames when they were not anywhere near the holder. 

Reborn knows how expensive the mist’s jobs are. Numbly he notes it could be why the Miuras live in such a space with her father's high paying job. But that is only one question at of many it still doesn’t explain any of the why’s. 

Why does Haru Muira have such a gadget wrapped around her neck?

Why does mist share his flames with the Civilian so willingly and almost flauntingly?

And why does Reborn care? 

In time he will know Reborn notes with a smirk as he closes the Miura's window and makes his trek back to Tsuna’s. Reborn is not the greatest hitman for no reason. When there is info to be found Reborn will find it. Mist flames covering her track or not, Reborn will uncover Haru Muira’s secrets. 

Now if he could just get her to stop being buddy buddy with the other, and much weaker, sun. That would be a plus in his books. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots to go around in this chapter! For one I ended up adding a bit of Reborn's perspective...It kind of just happened. I then spent this whole week contemplating taking the part out. It hold some huge plot hints in it and part of me wants to leave you in the dark right till that person shows up. But that seems mean, so I decided to hand over a treat.
> 
> Also yes, Kyoko, like her brother, is a sun user. It just made sense. Kyoko and Haru are kind of opposites in a way, as Haru is much more outspoken and in your face while Kyoko is quiet and polite. She seems to want to leave her bubble but is too shy or maybe worried about being judged? Haru on the other hand has never really cared, she just wants to be true to herself. Kyoko reminds me of a girl I was friends with in highschool, she had top grades, amazing art, athletic, and sort of just perfect. Yet she was so nice and humble about her attributes that I couldn't help but like her even when a part of me wanted to be a jealous jerk. That's Kyoko to Haru. The epitome of a perfect women but so sweet the Haru can't help but still like her, (or it could be the flames talking, who knows!).
> 
> Lastly we have the introduction of Fon, or Fong, (i get the two confused all the time) who was a bit hard to write. Most silent types are hard, by the naturally polite are my worst enemy. I plan to give him some more characteristics in due time, but for now he's got that distant but friendly vibe going on. Also I spent a good amount of time contemplating how to broadcast storm flames to Haru. Then I thought back on the battle between Bel and Gokudera and decided on wind. As the 'eye of the storm' Fon is a calm wind brushing on your shoulder. He also is very much the type to tease his students.
> 
> Oh, and here's some translations. I legit grabbed google translate for them and it's also mostly one word phrases but I always hated when an author left me in the dark on the translations...
> 
> Zhèlǐ-Here
> 
> Děngdài-wait
> 
> Zhǔ-Master
> 
> The next update might be in a lil longer than a week simply because I got sick this week and am now playing catchup in my classes. I'm not that far behind and I also finished this chapter waaaaay before I set the due date so chances are it'll be out next Friday but just a heads up.
> 
> Anyways that's all I have to say this time around, thanks for joining my Ted Talk!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload last Friday, classes are getting busier as the semester goes on. This chapter also seemed to hate me, I wrote a whole outline last week yet when it came time to write it just didn't feel right? This was supposed to be just the new years part but then suddenly I was writing Fon at Haru's door and then they were talking magic, and well, things turned out as they did. It actually had to be cut short because I was still writing with ideas for the next part before remembering it was getting a bit long.

Chapter 4

Good Luck, Bad Luck

* * *

“Uwah! Kyoko is really good at painting nails.” Haru trills while holding up her hand to admire. Little daisies sit on the tip of every nail with an orange pointer finger to keep them balanced. A beautiful idea that Kyoko had claimed would fit Haru perfectly. Haru can’t help but agree. Haru really likes the color orange. It’s such a happy and cheerful color, it also reminds her of Tsuna!

“Thank you! Hana never lets me practice on her nails so I was worried it would turn out bad…” Kyoko admits slumped in defeat. If Haru remembers Hana correctly she was the type that preferred to look natural. It would make sense that the stoic girl would also not want her nails painted a pretty pink or with daffodils.

“Well…” Haru starts, with a large smile, nudging the cute orangette in the shoulder. “Haru thinks you’re a natural then! Ipin agrees! Right, Ipin?”

Ipin nods vigorously in agreement, her little ponytail bobbing erratically in the air. Her nails are done up into red and yellow poppies. Haru had also very kindly glammed up the girl's hair with an endless galore of kitty cat pins and bows. All of which were in different shades of pink!

“See? talented!” Haru quips as she places a face mask before each girl. Kyoko humbly grabs hers with a shy glance and a sweet smile. Ipin seems confused and Haru is quick to move around the table to help. All three giggling at the panda mask as it is placed on the younger girl's face.

"It could use work…" A voice squeaks from the bed. Haru almost cracks her neck with the speed she turns around.

“Hahi! Reborn!” Haru yelps with a finger jabbing his way. The girl is quick to place her mask back on the table and storm over to the boy. Said boy looks on disinterestedly. “Haru said this was a girls-only sleepover Reborn!” Haru puffs up tiredly.

While she wants to once again scare the boy out of the room she was in, at this point she's given up trying. Every time she herds him out, he just materializes inside the room once again. Haru wanted to gossip and everyone knows boys aren’t allowed in the gossip ring. Such was a holy ground for him to come in and ruin.

“Really? I don’t seem to remember.” Reborn continues with his gobsmacking smile; the same one he's had all night. He’s snacking on the sweets Haru had bought just for the girls. Haru pouts as he happily chomps down on another sweet roll. “Coffee would suit this really well” he offhandedly notes. Haru can’t help but sigh. She tiredly leaves the room with a solemn nod as she accepts her defeat. She trudged sadly into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for the needy boy.

She’ll ask Kyoko about boys some other time then.

* * *

Haru woke up with a rush of excitement. The whole morning she was a brimming mess of energy as she dressed in her favorite-and only- yukata. The one she and Kyoko had gone out together to get. They were both matching in their flowery silk. Haru can’t wait to show off her piece to Tsuna. She just knows he will like it!

Haru is also excited about this ‘vongola style’ new years celebration Reborn has been talking about. Usually, Haru and her dad just spend the new years together at home. So doing something else, anything really, is leaving Haru giddy.

A knock at her door takes Haru out of her musing as she skips over to the door with a chirped ‘coming!’. Truthfully Haru wasn’t expecting any visitors today. She was planning to meet the gang at Tsuna’s in an hour. But maybe Tsuna, in all his gentlemanly-ness has come to swoop Haru off her feet for an early romantic walk! One can only dream!

Instead, when Haru swings the door open in unbridled speed, she finds Fons little head peeking up at her. “Good Morning Haru.” He starts with a polite bow which Haru is quick to replicate. “I heard you would be busy most of today, so I wanted to catch you before you were heading out. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

Haru shakes her head no as she quickly moves out of the way for the boy. “Of course not Fon, Haru is more than happy to welcome her friend! Haru needs to leave in an hour, but you are welcome to stay and chat till then!” While he really is welcome, Haru likes Fon. No matter how many bruises he leaves on her during their lessons, she finds the boy just so nice and comforting.

Safe.

Yes, that’s how Haru would describe the boy. In the time that Haru has spent with him, though short it is, she has gathered that Fon cares a lot for how others feel. He’s patient and cordial, always asking Haru about her day before their lessons and inviting her to drink some tea afterward as a cool down.

This is something Haru would have guessed just on the way Fon treats Ipin but Fon is a really nice kid. Still, Haru had doubts when she’d seen the pacifier around his neck. She’d seen the shiny plastic and sort of assumed he would be...a bit selfish. So far the three others she has met with similar pacifiers, though in varying color, had all had pretty selfish demands of her.

Reborn was at the time, one of the nicer ones of the group, with only a pushy need for coffee and cosplays. Now, with the meeting of such a kind boy, Haru realizes that Reborn is still a rather spoiled kid in comparison. Fon is just too kind and forgiving. The only complaint Haru could throw his way is that sometimes he hits too hard.

But that’s fine! It’s just proof that Haru is still really weak, and needs to get better. One day Haru will be the master of avoiding fist and Tsuna will be amazed by her. Fon is just helping her become Wife material for Tsuna! 

“If it’s not too much trouble” Fon remarks with another swift nod and Haru is quick to shift even farther out of the doorway so he can enter.

“It’s not, Haru even bought this new tea that she just knows you’ll love!” Haru chirps as she ushers her guest into the living room and shuffles into the tiny kitchen to grab the kettle. Fon smiles at this as he plops himself onto a cushion on the couch. Haru gives him a brief glance before grabbing two mugs from the cabinet and setting them up making a point to skim over Reborns mug. The cute yellow mug with cartoon lizards all over it was a worthy buy in her humble opinion; while she thinks that Fon will find it just as cute, she doubts Reborn will be happy knowing she let anyone but him use it. 

Instead, she fills one of her cat mugs as well as a simple red one; her dads only claimed mug, up with jasmine tea before joining Fon in the living room. He takes the offered tea into his chubby hands and smiles down at the drink. “I only came to wish you a happy new year” he starts with a sip. “Yet, I must say, being able to sit with you for a little is quite an enjoyable add-on.”

Haru nods happily in agreement as she takes a sip of her drink. “Reborn said something similar one time he came over.” If Haru remembers correctly it was when Reborn brought up the coffee grinder. When Haru had pointed out that Reborn had a coffee maker at the Sawada’s household, Reborn had offhandedly commented on how he just wanted to have a reason to visit; since he liked being with Haru. The comment had melted Haru's heart and the next day she had all the supplies waiting for him.

“He did?” Fon curiously asks, placing his mug on the table before him. His interest in Reborn causes Haru a moment of pause. She never thought of it before, but strangely, the two happen to know each other. Maybe the world really is a small place? Then again, the fact that both have matching pacifiers still hits Haru as incredibly odd.

“Mhm, Reborn comes over a lot for coffee and to watch tv!” she chirps. Once again, she finds herself staring at the plastic red pacifier around Fon's neck. Now that the thought is in her head, Haru is a little troubled by it. While her best guess is a weird form of fashion between kids, Haru can’t get over the coincidence which is Reborn and Fon knowing one another; and additionally having matching jewelry!

Haru, being Haru, blurts her question out into the open space. “Hey Fon, Haru doesn’t mean to pry, but why do you and Reborn have matching pacifiers? Is it your way of showing your friendship or something?” Fon tenses at the question as a frown mars his face. His tiny hands find the article on his neck and cradle the thing as he sits in thought. His face looks troubled, and Haru can’t help but curse herself for being so curious as to upset such a sweet friend such as Fon. Haru tries to change the subject when Fon finally answers.

“It’s a curse.”

Haru pauses at that with a frown of her own.

A curse? Does he mean to say he doesn’t like wearing it but has to? Sure the things are a bit of a weird fashion choice but Haru wouldn’t call them bad.

Fon seems to catch on to her inner turmoil as he’s quick to add on. “There are only nine of these pacifiers in the world, to be given one is to be burdened for life.”

“Hahi! Only nine?” The world really is a small place. Haru knows she's seen that same pacifier on two others besides Reborn and Fon. Still, it does not explain why Fon would hate wearing the gaudy piece so much. “Haru still doesn’t get how a pacifier could be cursed. Does it have a ghost in it?!” Haru shivers at the idea of a ghost in the pacifier, probably draining the poor kid's soul.

Fon seems to think differently as he chuckles at the mere mention of ghosts in his pacifier. “No Haru, nothing like that” He waves off the girl's silly speculations and Haru can’t help but sigh in relief. No ghost means no scary things! “It’s hard to describe. Hmm, let’s see, I guess you could describe it as ‘magic’? Yes, let’s say ‘magic’. The pacifier is bound to me for life with ‘magic’. ...It would kind of be similar to your necklace.” He finishes with a nod towards said necklace, which sits heavy on Haru's neck.

“My necklace?” Haru quips with a twist of her head. Slender hands coming to grab the piece as she takes a moment to look down at it in confusion.

“Yes Haru, they are made with the same ‘magic’, though they are used for different means.” He nods towards the necklace once before looking off into space for a moment. Haru follows his eyes to Reborns hammock in the corner. He seems to scrutinize the thing with a deep frown. Haru doubts he is troubled by the hammock itself, but his deep stare still makes her shift in worry.

Fon looks like he’s on the verge of saying something. His hands fiddling with the pacifier around his neck, a nervous habit most likely, as his eyes continue their endless staring contest with the hammock. Haru would like him to say something as well, she’s practically bursting with questions. Yet a weird part of her prods to stay quiet, it whispers that this is not her place to talk.

So Haru waits.

It is the alarm on Haru’s phone that brings the two back as Haru jumps with a start and Fon gives the phone a sad smile before meeting Harus eyes. “I apologize, I didn't mean to take up so much of your time Haru. Before I go, I do have something for you.” little hands slip into a pocket of his jeans before a tiny bag is taken out, in gold lettering the words luck are written on one side.

“A lucky charm, to wish you lots of luck for the coming year.” Fon states before placing the tiny thing into Haru’s waiting hands. He then hops from his seat with a fond goodbye. Haru waves the boy off with a fake sense of joy; her mind keeps going back to the ugly necklace around her neck. The moment the door is closed Haru is sighing into space hands latched to the necklace in thought.

Magic?

He said it has magic in it...But why?

* * *

Meeting up with the others was a good distraction, even if some weird guy made the point to come up and hit on Haru. The man said his name was Dino Cavallone and that he was Tsuna’s older brother. Since he said he was related to Tsuna, Haru tried to save face and kindly turn him down. Still, she doesn’t like that man, he’s older, with tattoos littering his arms and a rather lazy way about himself. The fact that he made a point to introduce himself to Haru and only Haru makes the girl rather creeped out.

Haru feels a rather pushy burst for a moment that the mist makes a point to snap at upon the man's first introduction. The burst of cool mist scratching at the weak sunshine makes Haru shiver at the added coolness to her skin. Dino makes a point to quickly move away after that, as though shocked, and apologizes with a lopsided smile.

Reborn also doesn’t seem to like Dino. For he whacks, the adult with a green mallet and chastises the man for his actions. While Haru is a bit worried about where Reborn got a mallet, she’s also thankful to him and takes a moment to bask in the burning warmth that sometimes blankets her when around him. Haru thinks she’s become accustomed to the heat in the time she’s been with Reborn. The weird warmth she’d felt before with Dino felt weak in comparison, leaving her still cold in the winter breeze.

Sometimes Kyoko gives off a slight tinge of warmth as well. Though unlike the weak heat that Dino wafted her way Haru would attribute Kyoko to a kotatsu. Nice and comfy to slumber next to. Dino is more like a broken furnace which tends to leave you always a little cold, always wishing for more.

Then there's Reborn. Reborn, in Harus humble opinion, is the sun in the summer. Just endless sweltering heat always stalking you in your day-to-day. A never-ending force that wakes you up every day with bright pestering. Thinking back on it, Haru questions why she ever thought Reborn reminded her of her mama.

Turns out the celebration Reborn had planned out was a competition between families. Haru feels a huge sense of accomplishment hearing this. They see her as part of their family! Of course, Haru has yet to prove herself as wife material; but she’s still a part of the family. She still has dug her little place in the group, and that leaves Haru vibrating with joy. 

That joy quickly turns to dread when she hears Reborn's note, and that the losing family will be fined one million yen. Haru doesn’t think she’s ever seen a hundred thousand yen, much less one million. She hopes Reborn is just joking because Haru doesn’t think her family can deal with such a large debt. Money is already a very fickle thing in her and her papa's life with this blasted ‘magical’ necklace. A debt to Reborn would be an ugly add on.

Haru needs to win this competition, for her and her family's financial future! And Tsuna of course!

The first competition is to draw your fortune from a box. A rather simple thing for a competition with such a hefty fine on the line. Haru tends to get decent fortunes every new year, so she thinks she should go for this round. Only Kyoko’s brother, a large mass of energy, loudly claims his place by grabbing a fist full of the fortune slips in one go.

They are all bad luck.

Haru worriedly glances at the sulking man, then switches her frantic gaze to the box of unlucky slips. The poor guy will probably have a terrible year since he grabbed that many unluckies, and not a single lucky... Maybe he’s cursed?

Next is a feather ball match, which turns into a mess when Yamamato decides he’d rather play baseball and shoots a homerun. Based on Tsuna’s tired face, this isn’t the first time Yamamato had just forgotten what sport he is playing. Haru wants to be mad at him for blowing their chance at a point, but he was also going against a pro tennis player. This seems super fishy to Haru, but then again Haru just doesn’t like Dino as a whole.

A few other disastrous games go by with Haru slowly starting to calculate how long it would take to pay off such a large debt; when finally Reborn calls a game of Hyakuninisshu. Haru is quick to take her place on the mat in excitement. While Haru is not the fastest with reflexes, she remembers almost all the tanka poems. Her mom used to really love this new year's game, and she and her father had kept playing with fond memories.

In other words, Haru should be able to ace this! The older figure across from her seems to be asking about how to play the game, new to the whole ordeal. A bonus to what should be a solid win. Only with the start of the first poem, Haru feels a sharp pain in her leg before it starts hurting like crazy.

Swiping the first card Haru tries to hold in the pain only for another swipe of pain to shoot up to her leg with a dull thud. Haru feels tears try to escape as she shudders at the sudden pain. She tries to reach across the mat for the next card, only to fall from the numbness left on her leg. Tsuna is looking at her with a hybrid of worry and nervousness as she watches Haru try to sit back down.

“Haru thinks somethings wrong, she can’t feel her foot.” She mumbles sadly, noting the continuous tingles of pain. "You can forfeit if it troubles you” Reborn notes from his post between the two playing cards. He’s holding the next card, ready to read off the next stanza; kindly waiting for Haru’s word first.

“Haru can do it!” Haru cheers with a shift of her feet, trying to force any and all annoying senses of pain to the back of her mind. The game first, weird sudden lack of feeling in feet second. Reborn frowns for a moment before his little smirk appears yet again and he begins to read off the next poem. Haru knows this one and hunts the cards for the second half before making a reach for the card.

“Ouch!” Haru cries as she holds her hand with a pout and the sudden pain she’d felt. The man across her happily grabs the card she was once reaching for as Haru tries to find where the sudden pebble had come from. Reborn just throws a pleasant smile her way before reading out the next stanza.

Once again, Haru is hit by a pebble right before grabbing the correct card. Over and over again someone is disrupting Haru’s chances of winning, and Haru just wants to cry in frustration. The game ends with Dino's family winning yet again and Haru rubbing her sore hand with a pout on her face.

“This is a bit unfair don’t you think, it’s adults versus kids. Can I give them a handicap or something?” Dino starts as he scratches the back of his head in thought. He’s looking at Haru’s bruised hand apologetically.

Reborn nods in agreement from his perch. “You have a point, Dino. Let’s just nullify all the previous points, this next game will decide the winner, loser owes one billion yen.”

“One billion!?” Haru and Tsuna both screech at the same time. Haru feels faint. Dino just nods along with a sigh, as though he is used to Reborn's torturous ideas. Now that Haru thinks about it, Reborn did say Dino was once his student.

“For the final competition, whoever makes the best red bean rice cake wins.” Reborn decides with a nod of his head. His beady eyes waiting for someone to say otherwise; waiting for a reason to cause trouble.

Haru feels a swell of confidence yet again. Here is yet another thing Haru can joyfully boast she knows how to do. So pulling Kyoko over, the two start rolling red bean paste as she watches the rest of Tsuna’s family form groups to go over the different steps. In comparison, Haru notes that Dino's family is squatted in a group mumbling in confusion.

It reminds Haru that they are foreigners. A lot of the games they have played were Japanese based. So when they had won them with ease Haru had forgotten that a lot of this would be foreign to them. Watching the group now struggle to make red bean cakes makes Haru feel bad.

Haru feels she also judged Dino a bit too quickly. After watching him interact with his group and even Tsuna she realizes he’s a pretty nice guy. The man had even made a point to call out how unfair these games had been. Something Haru was starting to get rather frustrated about.

The girl still doesn’t like him, he rubs her the wrong way. But she thinks she should still try and make friends with Tsuna’s brother. Weird feelings or not!

The Cavallone’s sweets, as expected, were a mess and rather untasty based on Reborn's frown. When Tsuna went to give Reborn their group's sweets, he started to panic. Tsuna had not noticed Bianchi joining in with the cooking. Haru doesn’t understand why Bianchi cooking with them would matter, but Tsuna seems to be incredibly upset. Reborn also makes a point to pass out cold right when the food is brought to him. Haru gets that Reborn may be tired, but the idea that he won’t eat their food is also a bit insulting to her. On purpose or not.

His sudden nap calls the closing of the competition. Both sides agreed to just nullify the whole thing.

* * *

Later that night, Haru finds herself yet again thinking about her necklace and Fon's comment on it. At the time she had made no move to question him, but now she sits in her room and wonders just what he’d meant.

“A similar magic, but a different purpose…” She mutters before taking a shaky breath. With delicate hands, she pulls the necklace over her head and places it in her hands. It was a simple circular piece, a pendant in decoration but simple. A small amethyst on the top. Nothing of the piece looked to Haru like magic.

If anything the piece was pretty dull for how expensive it is to upkeep. Had Haru not been told continuously by her papa about how important it was to wear it, she probably would have thrown it away.

Now that Haru thinks about it, since wearing it, Haru’s sense has been dulled. The six senses that she used to be prideful of had disappeared, and in its place, she’s had nothing. Sometimes she felt tinglings of others' essence. For example, Fon and Reborn. It was different though. Not by her volition.

If the necklace was magic, and she no longer could sense others' essence. Did that mean it was meant to nullify her ability to feel? But why? Her father gave her the necklace all those years ago with the sole purpose of helping her. Little Haru had never given the gift much thought, wearing it only to make her papa happy.

She had noted the odd difference, she’d simply assumed it had more to do with grief than with magic. With Fon’s odd comment, though, she suspects there’s more to it.

Now to find out what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts are a bit messy in this one, I blame my lack of sleep this past week. Still I like to think it came out decent!  
> For anyone still confused, Haru can't see flames on her own, only when they're pushed at her does she notice. The only reason she knows they have to do with specific people is because she used to see them. She thinks she's just psychic at this point and feeling the aura of a person more so a flame. Though she does have Reborn's spot on!  
> Fon is also very much upset at the revelation that Reborn has practically move into the Miuras home. He's just not 100% sure why. We also have the start of Haru questioning herself! I want her to be an airhead but also able to call things out. Also I changed Haru's part of the competition because I felt she wouldn't give up a game just because of a sleepy leg, especially if she's now in a class learning martial arts. So instead I had Reborn messing with her since he kind of is a dick and wanted Tsuna panicking with 0 points. He felt a little bad though!  
> Also I should clarify that I actually do like Dino. I just didn't think Haru would like being near some gangster looking adult. He was also a good way to showcase what flame rejection would feel like. Haru unconsciously rejected his flames as 'too weak'. Yet she still likes Kyoko's...How weird.  
> Welp that's all from me, I will hopefully have another chapter out in a weeks time, otherwise RIP you guys.  
> Thanks for joining my Ted Talk!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little effort! I think I might need to change my updates from weekly to biweekly cause that was a rush! Took a lot to figure this chapter out, I wasn't sure what I wanted to give away. I think it turned out super cute though! Also, we get to meet another arcobelano!

Chapter 5

An Island Of Fun

* * *

The rain was crying that night. A sad sorrow washing down from the sky. There was a sense of silence in the humble abode as Haru crept through the halls. Fluorescent lights hang limply overhead, dull lighting over the tiny kid.

“Papa?”

Haru whispers into his room, her little head looking up at her father's slump form. His form moves slowly, head peering her way with a sullen look on his face. He looks tired, so tired. Still, her papa forces a smile upon his face at the sight of his dainty girl. “Another nightmare?” He asks with parted hands, wide open, and with love for his child.

Haru is quick to accept the embrace with a frown. “No, Haru was worried about Papa” she whispers into his shoulder; little body embraced by her father's large form. Safe and sound from any sort of danger and wrapped in a light wash of drooping tears.

“Papa’s ok aurora.” He shushes with a kiss to her head. He’s begun rocking the girl to an old lullaby. His form may read big and strong, yet Haru can feel the once gentle rains inside him become overpowered by grief.

“Haru knows papa’s sad...Haru misses his calm rain, it feels like papa’s in pain and Haru doesn’t know what to do...” She looks up into his eyes with a sad smile. “Haru wants papa to have happy rains again! No more downpours ok papa?” She grins at his shocked face, he opens his mouth to talk before closing it again, a thought on his mind.

A sadder smile takes form on his face and he slowly pulls Haru away from him. “Of course aurora…I’m sorry for making you feel that way. Papa’s here for you, he’s going to protect you from danger. I won’t let anyone hurt you again. Now”, He pulls Haru off his lap and stands himself “let’s get you to bed.”

Haru happily grabs her papa’s outstretched hand as they walk down the empty hallway. She chooses to make no comment on his sad rains, soft caresses on her shoulder, or the deep worry she can feel rooting in her papa. Instead, she talks, and talks, and talks to fill the empty space her mother once took.

Later that night, when little Haru was out like a light, Haruyoshi Miura made a call.

* * *

“A trip?”

“Mhm, to an island resort.” Reborn brings up over his newest cup of coffee. It would be his third in the hour. Something Haru usually would pester the boy on. Only she was too busy with her work, hands ever fumbling around the sewing machine. Haru looks up at the little boy with a tilt of her head upon the comment.

“That sounds expensive, Haru doesn’t think she could-”

“Already paid for.” Reborn snips immediately before Haru can finish with a smug smile proudly displayed upon his face.

“Haru will need to talk to her papa…” She fights with a growing frown.

“Already spoken too, he said yes.” Haru stutters to say something else and Reborn’s smile falls into worry. “Haru...Do you not want to go?” He asks carefully, beady eyes looking into Harus own panicked one with questioning before sighing lightly. “You have the right to say no, I have no interest in forcing you to come. I just thought you would like a vacation…” While Reborn works to sound uncaring, Haru can read the hurt in his withering warmth.

“Haru doesn’t mean to be rude...Haru just isn’t very comfortable about boats…” She admits with a glum face. Truth be told, Haru is a bit scared of the ocean. The deep seas have never done anything to hurt or maim her, yet Haru sees the creatures that come out of it. Sees the damages the ocean can cause, and it gives her pause. Then there comes the issue of boats. They’re just tiny little wooden and metallic creations in the middle of the great seas. Forced to answer to any whims the ocean may see fit.

Haru hates the very idea of them.

Harus' near-death experience just a month ago doesn’t help. The lack of air, the embrace of deep murky water choking her vocals, and weighing her weary body. The lack of grounding. Just water. Boundless water pulling and pushing as she tries uselessly to fight her way up even with heavy gear carrying her down.

No, Haru does not like water. She hates it. Being forced to sit on a cruise ship for even a day sends her into a fit. To voluntarily place herself in a place where she may yet again sink into the deep lagoon makes Haru reel in fear.

Haru has no problems with most pools or small rivers. She has control of herself in them, she can see the bottom with them. The ocean is different. There is no control. There is no bottom to be seen.

She wants to join the others though. A chance to cuddle up to Tsuna at a resort, get to know her crush for who he is. Kyoko would be going as well, Haru would love to try silly headgear and talk drama with her. Heck, there will be rollercoasters as well! Haru loves roller coasters!

But first, she would have to ride in a death machine over water.

“The cruise is mafia owned, one of our finest” Reborn quips interrupting Haru’s ever-growing panic attack with a tiny hand on hers. A sense of grounding, to bring her back from wherever she was running to. “They are large boats made specifically for people to enjoy themselves. Once you enter chances are you will even forget you’re off the land. It’s a short trip as well.”

He squeezes Haru’s hand lightly for reassurance before hopping from his spot next to her. “If you happen to change your mind, we leave for the dock tonight. Call Kyoko and go with her, the experience is worth it.” He smiles softly her way before leaving the house. Allowing Haru time to sit and stew in her own thoughts.

Haru spends the next few minutes just staring at her door in thought before a small smile slowly forms on her face. Reborn was trying to ease her worries and it had helped a little. If the small boy claims there is nothing to worry about then Haru will take his word. With an eased calmness Haru reaches for her phone and dials her friend's number. It only takes two rings before she hears her soft voice.

“Can Haru ask for a favor?”

* * *

Regret.

Haru can't help but regret this whole ordeal. She spent hours curled in a ball while death gripping the person closest to her for the extensive time on the boat. And besides that, upon her first dizzy hour on the actual island, they were being attacked! Haru had only gotten over her seasickness for sheer fear as she and the other girls were sent off to a safe house.

Men yelling orders in the background and kids wailing for their mothers. The safe house was at least large and expansive enough to hold the tourist. It felt like a whirlwind of emotions though. Random spikes of fear and worry would crash on Haru back for the next hours. Kyoko and Tsuna’s mother, Nana, seemed unaware of the growing emotional eruption around them. Instead mumbling their own worries of the boys.

The whole ordeal was now over with, Tsuna being applauded as a true leader by others. Something Haru already knew about Tsuna. Still, the experience itself was horrid enough for Haru to scrape Mafia Land as a terrible place. Any place you need to get on a boat to get to is horrible though.

A night of good rest thankfully changed her sour mood. The group met outside after what Reborn claimed to be an ‘Italian breakfast’ was served for them. Haru would just call it harassing Tsuna time since Reborn and Lambo both made it their goal to steal from the brunette plate instead of eating their own food.

Reborn had extended their visit for a day due to the unforeseen incident. Meaning Haru now had time to find the positives in this dreadful island. Starting with her favorite item, roller coasters! Haru was sad to find none of the others shared her love for the thrilling rides, and they instead were grouping up to do other activities. That is fine though! Haru can ride them by herself with ease!

“Hahi! Who's this?” Haru asks upon leaving the hotel and seeing a kid merged with her group of friends. Her eyes immediately zero in on the tiny pacifier wrapped around the boy's neck.

“THE GREAT SKULL DE MORT NEEDS NO INTRO-Gah” The boy falls a distance away with Reborns swift roundhouse. Kyoko, who had been fawning over the boy moments ago, is quick to rush over and check on the boy. Haru in turn looks down at a smug Reborn with a disapproving frown.

“He was being noisy” Reborn comments with nonchalance, his smile never once falling.

“So you kicked me?!” Skull gasps from his spot on the sidewalk. His helmet hides how he truly feels but Haru can tell he is rather annoyed. Based on his rather extravagant leather suit and helmet Haru would guess he was the quiet and cool type. But now listening to him, and his loud boisterous introduction Haru can tell he’s on the more loud extremity in comparison to the other holders of the pacifiers.

“Are you one of Reborn's friends?” Kyoko asks in what must’ve been polite conversation. The question only causes Reborn to scoff in disgust as Skull wails his objections.

“Skull is my lackey.” Reborn states as though it were fact. Kyoko’s sweet smile never wavers as she nods in understanding. Instead, the girl drops the conversation as a whole to instead start talking to Ipin about her plans for the day.

Haru on the other hand is not pleased with Reborns commentary. “Lackey?” She questions as she leaves Reborns side to instead crouch near Skull. She ignores Reborn’s response, and instead plasters a smile on her face for the boy before her. “Haru is really happy to meet Skull De Mort. Haru was planning to ride some coasters today, does Skull want to join?” She chirps with a hand out to help the boy up.

Skull seems to pause for a moment in thought before taking the hand. Once up he removes his helmet with a ‘plop’ before giving the girl his own boyish smile. He is not what Haru was expecting under the mask. No, well, his looks do match the bad boy aesthetic, simply not what she expected of a kid. He looks like a miniature version of a heavy rock singer. Pale foundation, heavy eyeshadow, and lips both in purple. Even his hair is purple!

With his young body, it looks more like a Halloween getup than an actual day-to-day look. He also has this dense raw power that clings tightly to him. A heavy cloud of unrestrained power, but relaxed and lazily shifting around his form. Haru can feel the boy's innocent glee through the fluffy outer layer. She also notes he is the first of the pacifier holders to not reach out with his sixth sense to greet her. All the others seem to quietly introduce themselves through this form.

If Haru knew no better she’d assume they were doing it on their own accordance. But Haru knows it is simply their essence thus they have no control over its movements. Just as she cannot choose who she feels and when. No, that’s not right, Haru used to be able to read anyone's emotions and second self with just a glance. But that’s because Haru is really good at seeing a person’s essence!

Of course, said special skill went out the window around the same time she was given her ugly necklace. Now that Haru thinks about it, is it not weird that she can read some people's essence and not others? Is there some sort of correlation? Ever since meeting Tsuna on that fateful day in the streets, she has been running into more and more people who have an essence.

She hopes it's not a mafia thing.

“Are you a thrill-seeker two?” Skull asks, his eyes lighting up with excitement. The loud comment startles Haru out of her musing as she hums in thought.

“Haru wouldn’t call herself a thrill-seeker…” Haru notes lightly, glancing from the boy's puppy dog stare to the others in the group. Tsuna and the boys are already making plans to go play games as Tsuna is bad with high thrill rides. Kyoko was more interested in window shopping so she and Nana would be going their own way. Lambo and Ipin seem more interested in leeching off Nana for food than riding anything.

When Haru thinks about it, nobody was nearly as excited as her to ride the rollercoasters. Haru was sort of setting up to wait in lines by herself for the day. She even brought some flashcards to memorize while she waits! Looking down at Skull’s excited gaze Haru notes she may have found someone to bond over the rides with.

Truthfully she had only brought the subject up in hopes of calming whatever feud Reborn and Skull might have. She had, in no way, expected Skull to immediately shine at the idea. His cloud of essence just bouncing around in a little excited dance.

“Haru does like roller coasters though” she admits with a nod. Haru has never been the type to test the boundaries of safety and danger. It’s why she likes roller coasters, they’re just a safe way to enjoy a thrill. In comparison, Haru doubts she’ll ever try things like paragliding, water rafting, or ziplining, those of which tend to be more ‘thrill-seeking’ in her opinion.

“The great Skull also really likes roller coasters and would be more than happy to ride some with Haru.” He nods with a broad smile. Haru giggles at his form of speech, it reminds her of her own. Both seem to enjoy using the first person, a childish form of speech, to speak. Haru feels Skulls are more of a form of broadcasting himself in an act while Haru has always spoken this way out of habit. Either way, Haru likes Skull's speech pattern.

“Lackey, you still need to clean up the mess you made on the beach.” Reborn snidely comments with a light kick to Skull's shin. Skull yelps as his hands fly out to hold his shin.

“Can’t that wait!” Skull pouts as he rubs his shin sorely. Haru also pouts at Reborns words, sad to lose her coaster friend so soon into their beautiful bonding time. She’s also a bit miffed by Reborns continuous barrage of insults, something he usually saves for Tsuna specifically.

“Colonello was nice enough to give you a day, you don’t want to waste it do you?” Reborn threatens Skull with a tilt of his hat. Haru has no idea who Colonello is but based on Skull's panicked reaction the man must be scary! Skull seems worried about a day not being enough time, something that makes Haru frown in contemplation.

“Haru can help you clean!” Haru harumphs triumphantly towards the two bickering boys. “That way you can get done quicker, and once we clean the place up we can ride coasters together!” She declares one-sidedly with a smile. Skull is quick to agree with a bright smile of his own. Reborn on the other hand continues to voice his disagreements all the way to the beachside.

“It’s the lackey’s mess, not yours.” He comments dryly upon Harus first sight of the mess on the beach. It looks more like a shipwreck with metal plates scattered around the grounds. That and the very much sunken ship off to the side.

Ignoring Reborns newest dry snide, Haru remarks in shock “Hahi! What happened here?!”

“I may have overdone it when attacking mafia land this time…” Skull admits with a chuckle. Reborn snorts from the sideline where he is tying up a hammock to rest on.

“You’re who attacked?” Haru gasps in confusion.

Skull shuffles awkwardly at Haru’s attention. “It was a joke at first! Just wanted to mess with Collonello. Now the Carcassa family has a yearly outing where we sort of...Just ambush mafia land?” He stammers with a chuckle. Haru contemplates his words for a moment before taking in his tiny form easily grabbing a metal plate out of the sand. It confuses her honestly, how the boy could nonchalantly attack a whole island on a yearly basis. Reborn also seems so lax about the whole thing, only really bothered at the aspect of cleaning the after effect. Or maybe he’s just annoyed about Skull.

Haru can understand his annoyance for Skull. Skull seems to be the eccentric type. He’s the type that does as he wishes as silly as the action may be. Skull is like Haru in that case, he prefers to be true to himself. To be emotional and friendly in a world that may frown down at such a loud broadcast of oneself. Haru has seen girls at her own school scowl and whisper behind her back for this same reason. Being different tends to read negatively.

Haru disagrees though. She likes Skull for his friendly self no matter how weird his family's escapades may be. Haru would also argue that Reborn is just as weird. Reborn has an extraordinarily big obsession with cosplay and coffee. Thus there would be people scowling at his weird hobbies just as well.

But Haru has also grown to understand Reborn. While his nickname for Skull is rather rude, Haru notes that he doesn't seem to truly dislike the other. Truthfully Reborn has never really shown a true dislike for anyone. He’s just the snippy type by nature. If any, the way Reborn treats Skull is similar to how he treats Tsuna.

He talks lowly of both, yet never truly holds malice. He’s taking time out to note them, negatively, sure, but he notices them. Haru would say it's like a playground boy bullying his crush to get her attention. Reborn teases people he likes. Because Haru knows Reborn likes Tsuna.

She sees it in Reborn’s pleased smile when Tsuna defends his friends. Or the worry that plasters Reborns face during trying times. Or maybe even his sadistic glee after a long day of teaching Tsuna mathematics. Reborn is the type to show tough love. And based on the way he treats Skull, Haru deduces he cares for the happy go lucky boy.

Still, is Haru supposed to brush over Skull's odd hobby choice of ambushing a whole gosh darn island? Skull is already ranting over another topic, long over the cause of the mess he is now cleaning. Instead, he is going off about his newest motorcycle and how they aren’t made for kids so he had to get the handles specially made to reach. Reborn on the other hand is relaxing on his hammock while randomly interjecting Skulls rant with random notes.

Neither has shown a single hint of trouble over the matter. Skull is even showing ease of hand for picking up heavy pieces as he leaves Haru to clean the smaller clumps. It reminds Haru once more that she is now in a group of mafioso. What she finds weird, they find normal.

Still, Haru is troubled, “Bu-but you’re so cute!”

* * *

“Again! Again! Again!” The two chant from their seats on the coaster. Hands fisting erratically into the sky and feet swinging in the air with joy. Reborn looks from the twos large pleading eyes before sighing and nodding at the worker in confirmation. The go button is hit once again as Skull and Haru both squeal in excitement.

Both screaming already at the first turn of the ride's wheels. People in the line behind them groaning but making no move to get on the ride with Reborn nearby. After the first two rounds, some had loudly complained only to narrowly be shot in the face. To say they had gone quiet after would be an understatement.

Reborn watches the two thrill-seekers go with a blank face. Part of him wishes he had harassed Tsuna’s group instead for the day. The idea of Tsuna’s pained cries as he bullies him into dismal situations putting a smile on his face. Though Reborn is slow to admit seeing Haru smiling so freely after a week of concerned frowns is quite a positive.

Since the New Year’s celebration, he had noticed her weary appearance. The way her eyes would glance more at his pacifier than him. When he brought the topic up with Fon the martial artist had confessed he had spoken a minuscule amount about their curse. Not enough to allow Haru knowledge, but enough that Haru, who was always a caring soul, had taken their group in a new light.

Worry, that’s what Reborn sees in her eyes when she looks at the cheap plastic around his neck.

Still, that is not why he had set up this seafarer experience. With the knowledge that the yearly ambush from the Carcassa was coming soon, he had gambled on the date and sent Tsuna nearby in hopes to force the boy into a leadership role during the demise.

Reborn had been pleasantly surprised when both Gokudera, who he knew would stand behind Tsuna no matter what, and Yamamoto, still thinking this all a game, had easily vouched for the boy. Others had quickly bowed down to Tsuna upon word of Vongola, and while Tsuna is still soft-spoken he is getting better at reacting in unsafe situations. Still an absolute pushover though.

His bribery could use some work as well Reborn notes. Remembering Tsunayoshi’s sad attempt at bribing the Mafia lands governmental leader. Any proper mafia leader should pass such a simple test with ease. Tsuna on the other hand did an embarrassingly bad job at bribing the politician.

Though his failure did allow Reborn some bonding time with Collonello. The two had lots of fun tort-training Tsuna so he could be accepted into Mafia land. Beating Skull during the invasion was only an added bonus as the small man cried over the whole incident.

Reborn had been planning to call it quits at just that. Planning to ship Tsuna back into a ship back to Japan and deny him any of the actual fun of Mafia land only to sea Haru’s glum face and feel a bit bad. He had never taken Haru becoming afraid of water into account. But he’d sat near her during the cruise and had heard her mumbling mantra. Her long line of curses towards his form as she held his hand for dear life had even frightened him a bit.

Based on Kyoko’s remark, Haru had spent their whole day at the island lying in the shade with a fan pale as a ghost. She, like Tsuna, had gotten ready to enjoy the fun right when things were wrapping up.

Plans may have changed after that. Reborn is not going soft though. He simply wanted to watch Skull suffer through his cleaning, and maybe plant some mines in the sand for him to step into. (He had to take some out so Haru wouldn’t step on them when she had happily joined the cleanup crew).

As for letting them have their way on the coaster... Try having not one but two puppy dog stares targeted in your direction. Reborn had lost before the fight had even begun. Hopefully, this will tire Haru out though, as in an hour's time they would need to board the cruise back home. Reborn plans to make himself scarce as he would hate to be part of the group that fights Haru onto the ship.

Fon’s teachings might be working too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted to introduce Skull at mafia land. This is one of the earliest cannon introductions of Skull so I wanted to use it as a chance for Haru and him to bond. I adore Skull! He and Haru are just so much alike in their childish attitudes. I think the two of them will bond a lot in the coming times. Sorry for anyone who wanted Collonelo. I might have trolled his introduction with this. He will have his moment, just not yet.  
> Also fun fact, I was first going to use the nickname skylight before realizing it was a type of window. Haru’s dad almost called her a whole window.
> 
> In other news, I really wanted to thank any and all readers! Responding to comments is a weird and new experience so I really have only just started doing so. I mostly just gave teaser hints to those with questions or speculations but I swear I see all of your comments!  
> It’s a great feeling getting a comment no matter how simple or extravagant. So I just wanted to let you guys know I see them and am super thankful.
> 
> Thank you to: AysaWolf, Pipi176, DaeofthePen, and purport for the amazing support! And thank you to any and all Kudos!
> 
> That’s all for tonight, thank you for joining me for my Ted Talk and I'll see you next time!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit of a difficult one to write...Legit just went with the flow and had to go back and fix it like 6 times to make it not angst. It feels a bit rushed in my humble opinion, but that’s how all my writing feels to me so it must not be THAT bad.

Chapter 6

Closest Of Friends

* * *

“Haru’s sorry Reborn! Haru already has plans for today!”

Reborn pauses at that, for a moment he doesn’t seem to know how to respond. “I-ahem-I see” He stutters. He seems shocked that Haru had said no. The girl understands though, a murder mystery sounds really fun, and the detective outfit Reborn has set up for the situation is super cute. Still, Haru and Momo have a convention to go to and cute outfits to wear of their own. Haru would never deny her close friend a good bonding time.

Skull snorts from his spot on the couch at Reborns stricken form. He had been sort of lounging quietly in the back as Reborn broadcasted his master plan for the day. Before Reborn’s arrival, Skull had been giving Haru some makeup tips. Usually, Momo was the one who did the makeup for their cosplay escapades so Haru had abused Skull's supposed knowledge so she could show up her bestie. 

Skull had spent a whole week at her house sort of teaching her tricks of the trade. Since their blossoming bond at mafia land, the two had become thick as thieves. The two are even writing a bucket list of cool things to do. Though Haru sourly notes Skull has already done most of the things on the list. 

Today is their heartbreaking goodbye as Skull claims he’s got things to do and places to see. He had waited till today simply to see Momo’s surprised face when she saw Haru’s expertly done makeup, done all by herself. Then he’s packing up and going to Egypt. 

Why Egypt? Who knows. 

“Ah, that reminds me, Haru, do you want anything when I’m gone?” The boy asks with an expectant smile. Ignoring Reborns glare, Haru takes a moment to think. Honestly, Haru can’t think of anything she really wants, nor needs. Haru has never been a materialistic person, she prefers things handmade with thought over something expensive and extravagant. 

The idea that Skull, whose friendship with her was still new, wanted to go out of his way to get her something during his trips was sweet though. Haru just can’t say she ‘wants’ anything. What do people usually ask for in gifts? Momo tended to collect phone charms when out so that was probably a normal gift. Haru can’t think of a reason to have that many keychains but maybe she could do something similar? “Haru would like a magnet.”

Reborn and Skull give her a strange look at her response and for a moment Haru worries that her request is too weird or something. Skull is quick to bounce back though, flashing her a large smile. 

“THE GREAT SKULL WILL GIVE YOU THE BEST MAGNET EVER!” He hollers as he puffs his chest up in pride. Haru can hear Reborn sighing from behind but chooses to ignore him as she gets ready for the day. As a whole Reborn seems to be a bit let down by her dismissal. Haru can’t help but feel a bit guilty when he slumps over with a frown as Skull and her happily joke around. 

Her plans with Momo have been a long time coming though! Haru and Momo go to this same convention every year, to cancel such an important occasion would just be cruel! Sad ‘hitman’ or not, Haru will never break a promise. Still…

“Haru can’t be a part of today's game but, Haru will help if she can!” She prods with a little smile. Reborns frown twitches for a moment before he smirks her way. 

“Well, our murder suspect needs to disappear for the day. I was hoping to send you away with him on an all-paid trip to the zoo. However, if you can find another way to hide Lambo I am open to hearing it.” Reborn remarks. Haru takes a moment to ponder over his words before an assured smile beams upon her face. 

“Haru can’t take Lambo to the zoo, but her papa can!” Haru’s papa has been stressed with work for the last few days. A paid vacation would probably help him out a lot. Plus Haru’s papa likes Lambo quite a bit. He had always wanted a son and had sort of adopted Lambo as that dream child. It’s because of this that Lamob would sometimes just appear at their house asking for candy from the old man. 

They now have a jar of grape candies specifically stocked up for the little boy. Haru bets her papa would be more than happy to go out with the boy for their own bonding spree. 

“That could work,” Reborn acknowledges with a little tilt of his head. “I will go kidna-retrieve Lambo for their trip…” He notes before wishing Haru a goodbye and jumping out the window. Which is a very overdramatic way to leave a house if you ask Haru. 

Knock. Knock.

“Hahi, that must be Momo!” 

Momo looks amazing in her sailor mars outfit. Seeing the girl with dark hair is something that always leaves Haru in shock, a bit more used to her dyed blonde hair at this point. “You look amazing Momo!” Haru cheers as she charges for a hug. Momo Takes the tackle like a champ as she pats Harus back with a sigh. 

“And you make a sick blonde” she chuckles, flicking one of Harus buns with a sense of fondness. She pauses before grabbing Haru's face and glaring hard with a calculating look. “Huh, you did your makeup...And it's not actually bad” She praises turning Haru’s face from side to side. 

“Haru’s new friend taught her how!” Haru Chortles after her face has finally been released from Momo’s death grip. Skull waves awkwardly from his spot on the couch when the girl looks over. 

“A kid taught you?” Momo snorts, her comment more out of curiosity than any sort of malice. Momo at heart is not the type to judge others based on appearance or age. She prefers figuring out their true character before ripping their every weakness from their core. It’s part of why she became the president of the journaling club. 

That and her strange addiction to gossip. Momo just soaks information up like a sponge. 

“THE SKULL DE MORT HAS MANY TALENTS” Skull hollers in his character's voice. Haru has noticed over time that Skull likes to use this speech pattern whenever he’s in the company of people he does not know or is feeling nervous. It seems to be a booster for his confidence. Haru understands, it’s sort of like the cheer her gymnastic club does before every game. A sort of hyper upper before the big confrontation. 

“Many talents?” Momo teases as Skull stutters in embarrassment. He has gone bright red as though the comment was something to be embarrassed by. Stating in a whine that ‘that’s not what I meant’. Haru isn’t sure what the big deal was, Skull is a talented boy. 

“Skull can do tricks on a motorcycle too!” She shares with a fond smile. 

“Right...” Momo snorts with a pat on Harus' head. “Well, many talents De Mort, it was fun while it lasted but we have a train to catch,” Momo notes before slowly dragging Haru towards the door. Haru is trying to stop and say goodbye to Skull only for Momo to steadily push her out the door. Skull is still very much on the couch and unsure how to react

The door was slammed shut before Skull had figured out a response. Only for Momo to peek through the door for a moment “Oh, and good job on the makeup…” And BANG the door was closed yet again. 

* * *

The convention was busy this year. Or maybe Momo and Haru’s sailor scout costumes were just a really big hit. Either way, the girls had a fulfilling day and Momo nabbed herself another keychain for her growing collection. Haru on the other hand wanted a nap. 

Don’t get Haru wrong, she loves conventions, but they can be a little tiring. That and someone had tried to grab her from behind and Haru, in a moment of panic, had flung the guy across the hallway. Everyone had been pretty shocked when it had happened. Haru remembers just stammering apology after apology the dazed boy's way. 

He was fine thankfully. Though he was immediately reprimanded for being a creep. The guy was supposedly lurking around trying to cop a feel from unsuspecting girls. Momo said Haru would probably be seen as a convention hero for lugging the slug bag. 

Haru just hopes none of her other fighting stances become a habit. She would hate to hurt anyone else in an accident like that. Haru had only learned combat in hopes of protection, never to hurt those that did no harm. Er, physical harm?

Either way, Haru will bring this up with Fon the next time she sees him. It would be good if she doesn’t actually hurt innocent people. That and Haru swears the guy shouldn’t have gone flying with how little effort she had put into flinging him. Haru has never been a strong person, athleticism coming from her flexibility instead of her raw strength. So for her to treat a grown man like a slinky has brought her a couple troubling thoughts. 

Ignoring that one problem Haru is now at Tsuna’s listening to the boy's laments on a missing Lambo. Apparently, when Reborn had said murder mystery, he’d meant this. From what Haru has gathered from Tsuna’s erratic form Lambo has been missing all day. Tsuna and Reborn have been playing detective as they question each and every person who may want to harm the boy. 

Haru jokingly asks if it was Gokudera only for Tsuna to tiredly shakes his head no. “We’ve asked him and Yamamoto already. We’ve asked everyone! You’re the only other person I can think of…” He admits with a slump. Reborn blows a bubble from his fake pipe and nods in agreement. 

“Hahi! Is Haru a murder suspect?” She jokes. She knows this is all a joke of course. Just the course a murder mystery is meant to be set through. Though looking at Tsuna’s fatigued form Haru worries he may have not been in the loop with the rest. Haru isn’t sure how a murder suspect is supposed to act either. 

All she does know is that Lambo is perfectly fine.

“Haru was at a convention with her best friend!” Haru truthfully confides instead, gesturing vaguely at her costume. Tsuna nods dully at this before furrowing his brow in despair. 

“None of this makes sense!” He cries with his head in his hands in mock despair. 

“Or” Reborn retorts, “Someone is lying.” Black eyes staring straight at Haru. For a second Haru thinks this is the moment she’s supposed to confess to knowing where Lambo is, only he continues, “Let's re-question the group. Someone is sure to spill the truth.” He remarks with finality. 

Tsuna sort of just nods in glum agreement before the three head off to find the others. Funny enough, everyone's stories match up with one another. Haru is the sole person who has a unique recap. The only one who was on her own. Yet Tsuna doesn’t seem to stop and point fingers her way. 

Haru is a bit worried about this. The girl loves Tsuna, she really does, but for him to not question her is a bit worrisome. With the only questionable Alibi, Haru should be the main suspect. 

Not that she HAD done anything. But she did know what happened, and following along as Tsuna gets more and more stressed makes the girl feel pretty bad. 

“Tsuna!” She cries when the guilt gets too bad. “Haru is guilty, Haru is the liar! Haru knows where Lambo is and never said anything. Haru thought you would question her more but you haven’t and she feels really bad!” She cries an hour into their search. Tsuna looks her way in shock just as Gokudera starts to shout random insults. 

“You do?” Tsuna screeches upon realizing Haru is not in fact lying. Haru nods numbly. 

“Reborn gave Haru tickets to go to the zoo with Lambo but since she had something to do she gave the tickets to her papa instead. They should be home by now…” She confesses. 

“Wait...Reborn gave them to you?” Tsuna slowly turns to Reborn who sort of just smiles smugly. “But you told me you didn’t know where Lambo was?!” Tsuna wails, forgetting Haru to instead rail on Reborn. 

Reborn on the other hand just shrugs “I seem to have forgotten” he confesses without a drop of regret. 

* * *

Today Fon’s training for Haru is a one-on-one spar with Ipin. They changed the form of training when Haru had brought up the man she had sent flying a few days ago. Fon had in turn decided it was time for Haru to take a step up in her training. 

Haru wishes they never did such a thing. Ipin is strong. Much stronger than Haru was first expecting. When she brought up how different the fight was in comparison to her training with Fon he just smiled and confessed he had been going easy on her. Apparently going easy on her is leaving Haru black and blue. 

“I never broke any bones though” he noted amicably after training. Haru had simply puffed up at him in faux anger. After a whole day of being flung this way and that Haru was tired and sore. Ipin had not pulled on her punches. Based on the prideful beam Fon had sent her way after the one-sided match he had known this as well. 

While yes, there was in fact no broken bones, Haru still felt in pain with every little move she would make. “Haru is starting to think Fon is a bully.” She muttered coldly into her tea. Fon chuckles from across her at the little table outside the dojo they sat at. The weather is just warming up, making it nice to be outside. 

Haru is glad the cold season is finally ending. She was never the biggest fan of the cold. The warming weather also means pools are opening up. Supposedly Tsuna’s school even has swimming classes starting soon. Tsuna had been really glum when talking about it. 

Apparently, they like to punish bad swimmers by making them swim with the girls. Which Haru can’t for the life of her find a problem with but Tsuna was incredibly distraught at the idea. Is it embarrassing for boys to swim with girls? 

Either way, Reborn had invited Haru to help Tsuna with his swimming lessons next week. Unlike Fon’s tough love technique with her, Haru plans to be patient and loving when teaching Tsuna. Haru bets that had Fon not been such a bully when training her she would probably have gotten better faster. 

Speaking of Fon “Haru has been wondering” Haru comments, interrupting the peaceful silence that had resonated between the two. “Haru has been thinking a lot, and she means a lot about what you said on New Year's Day. And Haru’s stuck. You said Haru’s necklace has similar...um…’ magic’ to your pacifier within them but yours is cursed? Haru can kind of guess what hers does but she can’t for the life of her figure out your curse...What did you mean by curse Fon?” 

Said the boy, who was before calmly drinking his tea, now holds the cup with tense hands and a thick frown marred on his face. “I...I apologize Haru, I never should have troubled you with my problems.” Fon starts with a grim note to his tone “Please do not trouble yourself with my issues, I promise all is fine.”

The soft winds that Haru had grown accustomed to with Fon slowly inch away with every word the boy speaks. As though their slowly growing friendship had been bridged apart with Harus simple question. The girl cannot, for the life of her, figure out why though. 

Haru understands why Fon would be upset about any said curse. Haru sometimes wakes up with a sense of sadness lost when looking down at her necklace, whatever his curse it, must be far worse. Still, for him to claim Haru should not trouble over his misfortune upsets the girl. It’s like the boy has never had someone to lean on. Nobody to just vent over his issues. 

Haru sees the boy as her friend, she worries about him because he is her friend. Not because she wants him to feel bad, or to trouble him in any way. She only wants to be there for him during his darkest time. Any friend would want to help carry their friend's burden. 

“I just wanted to be there for you…” 

“I’m sorry Haru what did you say?” Fon asks with a furrowed brow. 

Haru looks back at the boy with a silly smile, “Hahi, Haru made things super awkward. Haru is super sorry, Haru won’t bring it up again!” She laughs with a large grin. Fon is nice enough to throw her one of his own soft smiles as they change subjects. Instead conversing about what Haru could do to strengthen her fighting technique. 

Haru makes a point to not bring up her troubles with Fon, deciding with a frown that no, the two are not quite friends. Fon had made it exceedingly obvious with that one comment. The two, while close, were not _that_ close. Not at least in Fon’s eyes. Haru would respect that, no matter how much it hurt. Fon had placed a barrier between the two, a reminder to the girl to not prod where she didn’t belong. 

If Haru wanted to help with the kids' curse and find out more about her own issue she would have to look elsewhere. 

* * *

Being with the gang at the pool that next Saturday turned out to be the perfect solution. Haru had spent the week passing faking smiles as she started questioning every person. Was she even friends with Tsuna? Sometimes Tsuna would show her a troubled smile or blow her off in a similar quality to Fon and it made her question her place in the group. 

Now that she thought of it, the group as a whole seemed to leave her in the dark at times. Even Reborn, who Haru had found to be a straightforward sort of boy, would hide things from her. Most had to do with this whole ‘mafia’ thing that Tsuna was a part of. They would go from loudly proclaiming things to quietly remarking to others.

At first, Haru understood. Haru is weak in comparison to the others, she only had her gymnastics for the longest time. If she knew too much she could become a liability...But Haru is stronger! She has been training for this sole purpose. Simply so she could be one with the group and be someone Tsuna could trust in. 

Seeing even little Lambo being a part of the ‘mafia’ talk while she and Kyoko were left to talk about cakes really hurt Haru’s confidence. It shattered the part of her that was always assured and comfortable with her body. Reminding her of that empty core Haru had tried so hard to ignore. 

Reminding Haru of when her papa first started keeping secrets from her. Always telling her ‘not to worry’ as he sat in grim rooms with others discussing her future. Ones he left her in the dark of under the pretense that it was best she had not known. Under the belief that his daughter would be happier left unknowing while he suffered all alone.

Haru misses being able to just sit in her mother's lap in a peaceful slumber. The knowledge that those she cared for most in life trusted and loved her back. That as a family they would confide in one another and carry each other's worries. Those around her had always been honest and kind. Never a lie leaving their lips. 

Haru is not good at this new type of friendship. She’s become too accustomed to the truthful care of her childhood. Now every nice person she meets she just assumes means her goodwill. And they probably do! Haru doesn’t doubt for a moment that Fon is a good person. She just wishes she knew what he thought of her…

Haru just doesn't want to be a bother. 

“Do we have to do this?” Haru blinks before looking down at Tsuna with a worried smile. He’s looking at their held hands in embarrassment.

“Is it not helping?” Haru asks softly, over reading his uncomfortable body language with worry. As all the negatives of the day eat away at her mind. 

“No...It is helping me with getting my balance while swimming, it’s just…” Tsuna breaks off at this looking over at where the gang sits with a timer. Gokudera is glaring harshly from his spot by the water. Though he breaks into a grin when he catches Tsuna’s gaze. Pretending for a moment to be anything but the angsty teen he actually is. 

He’s been glaring at Haru since her time to teach Tsuna how to swim had started. Haru thinks he’s just angry that Haru’s idea had been working so far while his math equation had been anything but helpful. Who in their right mind learns how to swim via a math equation? 

“It’s embarrassing” Tsuna continues, “there’s little kids watching me struggle to just float-and it’s just...frustrating.” And if that isn’t an understatement. There’s actually a whole grouping of kids off to the side watching them with little giggles for Tsuna's every struggling breath. Haru can understand why that would upset Tsuna. Had she been in his feet she would also feel a sense of embarrassment. Still, learning something is never easy.

“Don’t mind them Tsuna, just think of what you’re doing. Letting others' opinions bother you will just weigh you down!” Haru cheers. This is a very similar speech to the one Momo had given her when they had first met. Haru had been alienated from the rest of the class due to being weird, Momo had been quick to praise her weirdness as just being unique and not actually a bad thing to be.

“Do you know those kids?” Haru adds. 

“Huh? No.” 

“Then why does what they say matter?” The timer goes off from behind them and Haru winces as Gokudera starts to shriek her way. “Haru thinks Tsuna’s doing great if it means anything…” She adds shyly when they reach the edge of the pool. Tsuna looks Haru’s way with an air of surprise before a soft smile graces his lips. 

“You're a good friend Haru.” He confesses before leaving the water to talk to the others about his progress. 

Haru pauses in the water for a second before a very real and very large smile graces her face. “Hahi! Let’s get Tsuna to be the best swimmer ever!” She cries as she dives out of the water. Fully ready to argue with her friends. 

Haru went to be that night with a lightness to her shoulders. Cheered up and all the more positive for the days to come. She slept in peace with no knowledge of the trouble that would come in the coming days. Nor how she would be affected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru isn’t mad at Fon, she’s just respecting the boundaries she sees. They are still friends! I swear! They just have different ways to think, you gotta remember Fon doesn’t have the best past and probably has never had a friend like Haru. He’s not used to people worrying cause they care and so it troubles him. And yes Haru and Skull are already bff’s, they are really similar so I just couldn’t imagine them NOT being close friends. Reborn hates it.  
> The next 3 weeks are going to be busy for me, my classes end then, so I’ll be a bit distracted. The next chapter will probably be the start-up of Pineapple boy, but nothing too serious since I wanna actually be coherent for the fight.  
> I have big plans for Mukuru...AKA he’s going to get our plot rolling! I think...Maybe.  
> Thank you for listening to my Ted Talk and I'll see you in two weeks!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So this bad boy is a tiny bit late...I honestly forgot the due date was coming up till this Wednesday and had a day or two of panic writing. Teehee. Classes were a bit busy this week so I was distracted. Next week is my last week of classes so I’ll have much more time to think soon!

Chapter 7

A Restrained Cloud

* * *

Momoka Kojima from the day she was born had always been reminded of her place in life. She was a natural beauty from a young age with intelligence far greater than any kid her age. Born into a family of power only weaker than one in Namimori the girl was designed for success. Momoka’s mother knew her daughter was meant for greatness and as such taught her the ins and outs of life from the young age of three. 

“A lady’s job is to always smile and talk kindly.” 

Her mother would say and Momoka would nod with a shy nod. Etsuko would pat her head in praise just as Momoka had seen her neighbors praise their new puppy. It was noticeably Estuko’s favorite way to treat her child. Like a little spoiled puppy. Raven haired prized pup. A delicate beauty meant to be seen but never heard.

At four Momoka had come to know all there are about a lady’s expectations. Her manners were refined and top-notch. Something Etsuko would praise with gifts of ribbons and new dresses. So many pretty little gifts that over time Momoka would just pile them into her wardrobe to never be seen again. 

Momoka had no memories of her father throughout this whole time, the man always out at work. The one time the girl had questioned her father’s absence her mother had scolded her ‘boys don’t like a clingy lady my child’. Momoka had stopped asking after that. Finding no real want to meet the man who shared blood with her. 

At five Momoka was lead with her mother to meet a ‘close friend’. Her mother’s code word for a person of power. Etsuko does not have any truly close friends, just those whom she sees as leeways to more and more power. Hotaru Hibari was very polite, though she did not smile as Momoka was told ladies should. She frowned and glared, huffing little chuckles only when Etsuko pushed and pulled for a joke.

She would ask Momoka question after question on her thoughts of different things. Always wanting to know the little girl’s opinion before doing anything. Momoka, who had never been asked for her own opinion, was left unsure of how to respond. She instead sat with a strained smile trying her hardest to decipher the correct response. 

Momoka met the rabid dog that day and though her polite smile stayed up she felt nothing but disdain for the rude boy. Two years older yet he treated the girl like an idiot. Calling her a weak herbivore for being too polite and kind. Momoka made a point to correct every mistake he would make simply to scorn the boy, of course with a smile stretched upon her face. 

“Ladies love to talk about themselves, all you have to do is sit and listen to them my child, soon they will hand over their secrets without knowing a thing. Just be a lovely lady and sit and smile, those mutts will hand you power just because you are the prettiest girl in the class.

Gentlemen are a bit different, they have no brain when it comes to the finery of communication. Change the wording of a polite conversation and they will never know they were insulted. A lady never needs to bare her fangs before one, she just needs to act weaker and others will do her work for her.” 

These are the lessons Momoka was taught right before entering Midori elementary at six. By a month of school, she had monopolized her whole class into her little world. A pack of little puppies all surrounding the alpha whose fangs were politely tucked away under a strained smile. 

The little girls Momoka was forced to befriend for the betterment of her own family were all dull drones. Each a replica of the next. They all spoke in simplistic, always chattering about the new trend and the prettiest boy from the school next door. Gossip at its finest. Little puppies that needed to be trained, needed to be herded into the correct direction. 

Momoka, as trained, sat at the forefront on her little throne and smiled and laughed with the rest. All while jotting down every nibblet of information that could be used later. An ever-growing annoyance forming within her form as she becomes bound to the group and forced to never stray from her post at the top. Etsuko would just look at her child's success and ask for more. 

Seven is when word of Haru Muira had first reached Momoka’s delicate ear. Rumors of a loud girl with no brain nor beauty. The girls surrounding Momoka chattered on and on about the belligerent girl. The girl was supposedly an enigma within the school of poster children. More interested in sports than the next boy band. 

Rumour said Haru Muira lost her mother in a robbery. Rumour said Haru Muira’s father, in mourning, had lost all his money and forced the two into debt. Rumour had it soon Haru Muira, who had no brain nor talent, would soon be leaving Midori elementary as she no longer is a child of prestige.

Momoka ignored all of these comments, instead working to become student council leader. Her need to please her mother festering into desperation as her mother continued to greedily ask for more from her. 

At eight Momoka’s life had become handed to another. Tied to a rabid dog. To a boy who found fighting in the streets with the excuse of ‘crowding’ a joyful thing. Engaged to better her family’s position, just as her mother had done, and as her own child would in the future. 

Momoka, ever the good puppy, just smiled and accepted her fate. She had other things to worry about, if her mother claimed this boy was right for her then Momoka would accept it. 

Momoka first met Haru Muira at nine. The two placed within the same class for once. A surprise to Momoka who had assumed the girl was kicked out already. Still, she gave no mind to the girl whose smile was so wide, so pure. 

“Haru is really happy to be working with Momo!” The girl had cheered when the two were assigned together. Momoka had to hold a scoff at the nickname, forcing a smile as she pleasantly agreed. What bad luck, to be stuck with the school’s idiot. She would have to make a point to do the work alone so her grades are not injured by the dull girl’s intelligence. 

“Ah, Haru thinks it’s one not negative one” The school’s idiot chimes in when Momoka is busying herself on the worksheet. Momoka pauses her work to look up with a strained smile. 

“Hm?” 

“Negative divided by negative is positive!” The schools not so idiot adds with a little nod. 

Momoka nodded dumbly back before moving to work along with the girl. Apparently, some rumors are wrong.

At ten Momoka had formed a tentative friendship with Haru Muira, the school’s only real person. The girl learned a lot of Haru Muira in this time, for one, while Haru is quite odd, her weirdness is a quirk that Momoka finds cute. The brunette liked to speak her mind, when angry she would let others know. Haru didn’t fake a smile. Haru was true to herself. 

She never did things for the betterment of herself. She never had ulterior motives. Haru was just Haru. 

Momoka had never seen anything like her. She could swear sometimes the girl would glow. 

The rumors hit a nasty climax at eleven as one girl, Amy, tried to corner Haru with insults. The large-nosed girl who was only known for her brains had lost her place to Haru and was sore over the subject. Vindictive, she tried to squander the girl. She brought up money, brains, talent, anything to hurt cute little Haru. 

Momoka was annoyed. “Jealousy is ugly on you Amy.” She had clipped with a frown. “Or are you just taking out your anger for the divorce? It was bound to happen with your mom sleeping around so much...Must be scary, unlike Haru you probably won’t get a scholarship to stay in Midori. It’s ok, I’m sure Namimori will take you in with open arms!” She cheers with a little clap of her hands. 

Amy is quick to disappear and never reappear. 

When Momoka turned twelve she took one look at herself and frowned. The girl was maturing fast, baby fat already melting into chiseled cheeks. Pouty lips, cute button nose, and sweet droopy eyes. An exact replica of her mother. 

Momoka grabbed a pair of scissors and gave herself a little trim. She stole her mother’s makeup and coated her face in colors that she knew didn’t suit such a sweet sweet face. The face that looked back was wild and crazed. Momoka kind of liked it. 

Haru was kind to her when she came to school with botched hair and raccoon eyes. The only person to accept the girl’s changes with open arms.

Her mother had gone ballistic that night screeching for Momoka to fix her appearance all while Momoka sat with a strained smile. She accepted the fixed trim. She did not stop with the raccoon eyes. 

At thirteen the girls went to their first convention on their own. Dressed in pretty dresses and blonde wigs. For the first time in Momoka’s life, she felt comfortable in her own skin. She looked into mirrors and saw herself. 

Her mother’s frown when she left in the over laced dress only affirmed her comfort. 

So at Fourteen when the time came to switch from Midori elementary to Midori middle school Momoka made the final change. With bated breath, she bleached her hair and placed contacts in her eyes. Fake tanner to hide her pale skin and long fake nails hot pink and jeweled. 

She deleted each and everything that reminded her of her old self away and reformed herself. 

When she entered the school to Haru’s friendly compliments Momo let out a real smile and ruffled the brunette’s hair with a snort. 

Momoka was happy. 

“Tsuna said Haru’s a good friend” The brunette sighs one morning as she slumps into the seat next to Momos. Momo takes a moment to tap listlessly on her phone, to create the illusion of uncaring, before swiping a look Haru’s way. 

The girl doesn’t seem upset. A small smile gracing her face as she stares off into space. Her whole presence exudes contentment. “That a good thing?” Momo mumbles as she shifts back to her phone. A silly cat game on the other end. 

Honestly, if Momo had any say in Haru’s love life Tsunayoshi would be dead. Not only is the boy an exhibitionist creep he also already has someone that he likes. One pretty little Kyoko Sasagawa. Pretty little boring thing. 

Tsunayoshi has some balls to be leading Haru along while he already has someone.

“Mhm, Haru is really happy to know Tsuna sees her as a friend...Haru was starting to think maybe she was annoying Tsuna” The girl admits with a small frown before a huge grin plasters her face “But now Haru knows Tsuna sees her as a friend! A good friend!” 

“Not more than a friend?” Momo jokes when Haru starts to jump in her seat. Haru pauses at that holding her chin in thought. 

“Mmm, nope. Haru thinks Tsuna like Kyoko?” She notes with a tilt of her head. Momo scoffs at the remark a frown marred on her pretty face. She had been hoping Haru would not notice the obvious, would stay oblivious to the obvious disgusting relationship before the two of them. 

“Have you heard about the random attacks happening to Namimori students? Pretty crazy stuff, looks to be mostly against those delinquent scum that follow Namimori’s rabid dog but still...Might wanna lookout for your hubby, with his luck he’ll be next.” Momo notes with a flick of her wrist. Ah, she just unlocked a new cat, nice. Cute, it’s a tuxedo her favorite. 

“Hahi! You think?!” Haru panics, immediately thinking of the worst possible outcome. Personally, Momo would be quite happy whoever was causing this chaos did hurt Tsuna. The stupid boy deserves a few harsh lessons if this is how he treats the perfect girl. 

Still, Momo snorts at Haru’s panicked form “Nah, that dog will probably pick a fight with whoever is causing this before Tsunayoshi can even get bit. He’s been prowling around itching for a fight.” She notes with disdain in her voice. The boy’s angry muzzle had made its turn more than once past her house, every time glaring vehemently her way. Momo had made a point to shoo him away as one would an unwanted stray. 

She had even turned the hose on him once in warning when he’d tried to talk to her. Honestly, Momo pities Hotaru for birthing such an insolent child. The woman was quite alright in her books and in no way deserved to suffer through her child’s belligerence. The only good thing that came from the rabid dog was his ability to clean the street of troublesome mutts. This new turf war would soon end as well by the dog’s bite. 

Hopefully sooner than later too, as Momo’s mother has slowly become hysterical over the violent attacks. An irony as she never once commented on the Hibari's bloodied solutions to the trouble. 

“That dog? Ah, you mean Kyoya! Haru doesn’t understand why you’re marrying someone you don’t like! Marriage is the happiest moment of life! To promise yourself to the one you love and care for most! Hahi! Haru can’t wait for the day she gets married!” Haru gushes swaying in her seat with a jovial squeal of excitement. 

Momo quickly flicks the girl before once again tapping idly on her phone. Mable was meowing for food now and George had brought a present after adventuring outside. Ah, the joy of cats, digital or not. Why can’t Momo just live alone with just a flock of kitties, she would truly be happy then. 

Still, Momo does agree with Haru on one thing. Momo in no way agrees with the idea to marry the rabid beast. The two had an obvious dislike for one another from the start. With him always throwing one-worded insults her way and Momo always kindly answering his every rude inquiry with her own. 

It would be one of the only things she does agree with her mother on. The look on a man’s face when you kindly insult them is the most enjoyable thing Momo has ever seen. The slow-growing anger as realization dawns and inability to reply. The dog especially never has decent responses, always looking to hurt her instead which Momo would quickly re-affirm as domestic abuse as the two are tied to one another. 

It’s about time Momo made a visit with Hotaru to end this annoying courtship. She just never was a dog person after all. 

* * *

A week later found Momo before the Hibari’s. The visit to the Hibari’s was less troublesome than Momo had first expected. Most times Momo had gone to visit was with family or due to familial duties thus she was notably stressed for this unprecedented visit only to happily be welcomed by Hotaru’s cold hands. 

The older woman's frowned face stitched slightly with kindness as she welcomed her into a large room for tea. The two kneel over a lovely table as Hotaru calls for treats. For once Momo feels bad for what she is soon to say, as unlike her own mother Hotaru is a somewhat decent lady. Strict and uptight yes, but she never has any hidden motives nor is she altruistic. 

She simply does what she sees fit. 

“Should we be expecting anyone else?” ‘where is the dog?’ Momo notes with a light sip of her tea.

Hotaru takes a moment to just look at Momo before she huffs from frustration. “No, my boy is out fixing some troubles.” She clips with a click of her tongue. “I apologize, I’ve told Kyoya plenty of times to spend more time with you. Not sure what that boy is doing, last time I chastised him he came home drenching wet! Gave me the excuse of rain when not a drop had fallen that day..” 

Ah. So she was the reason for all of the rabid dogs’ random visits. Momo can’t help but look away guiltily as she awkwardly coughs to the side. “He’s looking for the perpetrator of the random attacks on Namimori students right?” The girl instead questions with bored interest. 

Hotaru scoffs lightly at her words before waving the girl off. “Random? Child, we both know it was not random. Those attacks were deliberate and specified. Someone is trying to scout out the strong.” 

Momo had guessed as much, of course, she also did not care much for the brutes fights. If boys wanted to go at it like dogs then so be it. “Why scout, everyone knows who the strongest in Namimori is.” She instead mutters darkly. 

“But do we?” Hotaru questions with a careful eye on the girl. Momo frowns upon the question as her face scrunches up in thought. Was there anyone else these mongrels could be looking for? 

One boy does come to mind. 

Not because of his strength of course. More so because of Haru’s stories of troubling excursions. All of which one boy was in the middle of. One boy who Haru swears to gods above and back is a strong leader in the making. One boy who is always in the middle of gossip. 

“Tsunayoshi.” 

“Oh? Someone stronger than my boy?” Hotaru questions with a smile that is more teeth than lip.

Momo nods no quickly in dismissal. “Not stronger, troublesome.”

Actually, now that Momo thought of it, this all made sense. Just earlier that day Haru had been complaining over the boy not allowing her to join them in an escapade. Stating along the line of it being ‘too dangerous’. Momo, indignant of her friend being exiled from the group, had told Haru to just prove herself to them. To go anyway and prove to the clueless boys just how strong-willed she truly was. 

While at the moment such a thing had felt like the correct response now Momo starts to wonder if maybe she had sent her dear friend into the wolf’s den. For a moment Momo tenses in worry, muscles tightening and nails clipping into her palm as she takes a deep breath. With one exhale she shakes the thought from her mind. 

Whether or not these thugs were after Tsunayoshi they would be dealt with soon. The rabid dog was already on his way. He would deal with issues as he always has and any and all problems will be gone by the time little Haru arrives on the lot. The most mortifying thing Haru would happen upon would be injured/dead bodies. 

Momo will just keep her phone on ‘sound’ so that she can answer whenever Haru calls to cry about the blood. 

“I apologize, you didn’t come to talk about my son’s strength did you?” Hotaru chips in after a few moments of silence. Momo nods offhandedly in affirmation. “How can I help you, my dear”.

Oh, how does that hurt? The amount of respect Momo is given that will soon be lost. How Hotaru treats her at equal footing. A Hibari, with their prestige and a long line of traditions, wishes to help Momo. All because Momo is tied to the family by contract. The beauty of marriage. 

Momo is a bit sad she will lose this ally today. 

“I would like to null my engagement to your son.” She claims with a rigid back. The two stew in thick tension as they stare unblinking at one another. Waiting for the other to break. Momo can feel a cold sweat run down her forehead as she waits for the older Hibari to respond. 

She fears the rumored anger that comes from a scorned Hibari. Of the violent streak, they all seem to hold.

Hotaru proves her worry false when she instead breaks eye contact with a loud sigh. “I see...Smart to come when he is not around, the boy will be angry when he hears of this.” She comments solemnly, “I will be sure to dissolve the contract for you, you are still welcome to visit of course. This old lady would be happy if you did as well.” She remarks with an elegant flick of her hand. 

A servant rushes over as Hotaru calmly instructs them on how to proceed. Momo on the other hand looks on dumbly. The whole form frozen in shock of the ease things had gone through. 

“You’re ok with it?” She finally says in a quiet voice. 

“Did you think I would not respect your word? While it saddens me to hear you break the engagement off I will do as asked. I like you, child. You are smart, you keep up with my stubborn son whose belligerence scares most away. Even at a young age you stood up to him, outsmarted him in his own games. While I see you as the perfect woman for him I respect your own opinion more. If you say being separate then so be it. I have no interest in forcing you.” She claims with a single huff. 

“I-thank you, Miss Hibari,” Momo says with a low bow. Part of her wants to cry from the sudden kindness from one not of her own blood and the other worries this is a ploy to once again tie her to the rabid dog. “While I have no interest in being married to your son I would not mind visiting you. I hope we can continue to get along.” She coincides.

Hotaru nods with a light smile before a small chuckle escaped her lips. “Now to tell the boy I suppose.” She replies wistfully before setting the papers before the girl to talk about. 

* * *

It was late into the day by the time Momo left the Hibari household. The girl felt more light on her feet and pleased with herself. Humming lightly to herself home. Slowly she was carving her own path into life and cutting the ties her mother had knotted upon her limbs. 

Now no longer tied down to such a disgusting man Momo now had the choice to actually fall in love. To find this supposed happiness the Haru was always giddily chiming about. While part of Momo wholly doubts such a thing even existed she would be sure to keep an eye out for it. 

The roads were only lit by distanced lamps at this time of day, the sun long was gone. The random spurts of violence and knowledge that the rabid dog would not be making his usual patrols forced Momo to walk faster. Something that only slightly dampened her good mood. 

Coming up to her own household Momo could see someone’s form curled up near her door and for a moment she worried some dangerous mutt was waiting to attack her. Then she heard a slight sniffle and moving a bit closer saw the glint of a yellow clip in the person’s hair. 

“Haru?”

Haru looked up with big tearful eyes. Her hands cradling something in her hand as she stared at her friend in mourning. 

“Haru what happened? Why are you outside? Are you ok?” Momo panicked, immediately rushing over to hold her friend. Moving her this way and that in search of serious injuries. Little bruises marred her arms but as a whole, she seemed fine. She was still gripping something with all her might though. 

Momo furrows her brow at this and moves to unfurl her hands only for Haru to bowl more into herself mumbling a sad cry. 

“Can you say that again Haru, I didn’t hear you...Everything is going to be ok, just please let me know what’s wrong.” Momo calmly soothes her, petting Harus hair as she waits with bated breath. For a moment it looks as though Haru is not going to move. Then she carefully unravels herself, slowly, ever so slowly, she unfolds her hands and holds out the object she was cradling. 

It’s her necklace, the one she wears on a daily basis. For a second Momo is confused about why the girl is cradling the ugly thing like a baby but then she sees it. A jagged crack runs down the middle of the purple jewel. 

It’s then that Haru says her first words that night. Her voice is quiet and so unlike herself. She sounds small and scared. Like a shell of herself. As she looks up at Momo with large scared eyes and whispers. 

“I broke it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I don’t want to write Haru’s side of the fight yet, but I want to give you something so I decided to tease via another perspective! What better way than our ever kind Momo. So here is how she and Haru had first met plus a quick rundown of her lore.  
> Like her loving fiance, Momo is a cloud! Which would explain her aggravation when told to do something or being tied down!  
> As for what happened to Haru, we will find out soon!  
> Thank you for joining me during my Ted Talk and I’ll see you next time!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quite a doozy this one was to write...Had to reread the manga to make sure I was somewhat following the plot! Not that I hate reading the manga, I love it! One of my favorite artists to be honest, the linework is just so pretty~ I also came across the issue of video games, which 100% helped me procrastinate.

Chapter 8

Like a Boy

* * *

“Brother why did you climb the chimney in the bath-house?!” Kyoko cried upon entering the room.

Haru stayed behind her with a frown marring her face. When Kyoko had first told the brunette that her brother was in the hospital for a sprained ankle she had been worried sure but not nearly as worried as now. The boxer was wrapped from head to toe in a gauge. The poor boy has been practically mummified! Kind of overkill for a simple sprain if you asked Haru. 

“Is it really just a sprain?” She asks from her spot behind the group. Tsuna, who had been in the room before her arrival, tensed before throwing her a rather strained smile. He seems tired and stressed. His school outfit rumpled from what Haru assumed was his hurry to come check up on the older Sasagawa. Haru was also a bit frazzled from her run with Kyoko and would probably be late for class because of this. 

For good reason of course. When Kyoko had gotten the call during their walk to school the poor girl had almost fainted from the news. Haru had been quick to catch the fainting girl and talk to Kyoko’s father for directions and such. She then had fast-walked with Kyoko the whole way there while continually consoling the stressed girl with reassurance. Looking at the injured boy she now fears she may have been wrong when she commented that a sprang was no big deal. 

“Yup.” The boxer groans with a fling of his hand. Haru assumes he wanted to give a thumbs up only for his bandaged hands to throw the said option out the window. Instead, he sort of just waved it up and did it as his form of communication. Must have been the type that speaks with his hands then. 

“You’re lying, why would you be hospitalized for a sprain?” Kyoko cries next to the boy. She is restlessly moving to and fro around the boy’s body, inspecting every bit. She’s not a doctor though and has no idea what any of the injuries imply. Hau can see bruising though and when Kyoko moves him the older Sasagawa would wince sometimes too, so maybe a broken rib?

“How mean, it really is just a sprain” her brother whines back with a smile. It’s then that Haru notices the oddest of things. He’s missing teeth. Four to be exact, right at the front of his mouth where anyone can see. A little gap showing off his tongue behind. 

Kyoko is making no commentary over the missing teeth so it must be normal. Maybe just part of the boxing life? Kyoko did always worry about her brother being a part of such a violent sport. The very idea of him putting himself into harm’s way leaving the girl a nervous wreck. Haru doesn’t see the problem in letting the boy box. Unlike the delinquent fights over the past few days at least boxing has rules to keep people from being truly injured. 

Or maybe they don’t base on the Sasagawa’s commentary of his injuries being nothing. Supposedly he’s had worse in boxing. Haru is not sure why someone would be so open about being beaten up on a daily, especially to their anxious sister. She also kind of wishes the boy would stop lying about his injuries as it’s just leading Kyoko into hysterics. 

Still, when Haru sees Tsuna slip out of the room she is quick to follow along. She can’t help this weird feeling from bubbling within her. A sort of certainty that Tsuna knows what is happening. That if she follows the nervous boy she will get her answer to her curious questions. 

“Tsuna?” She starts quietly only to repeat the phrase when the wild buzz of the hospital drowns out her worried voice. A lot of people are at the hospital right now. Mostly students from Tsuna’s school. Both as patients and as visitors, their bodies swarm the hallways in a chaotic form as people talk over one another for answers. Tsuna starts, spinning around to greet her with another nervous smile. 

“A-ah! Hey Haru…” He replies sheepishly. He sort of shifts on his feet restlessly as Haru really takes a look at him. Tsuna seems stressed. Maybe it’s because a friend is hurt and he’s just worried but Haru can’t help the itch within her that says otherwise. That Tsuna’s worries, while tied to the older Sasagawa or more in tune with whatever is leading students to the hospital in large quantities. 

“What actually happened to Sasagawa? Haru doesn’t think a full-body cast is needed for a sprain!” Haru has more she wants to ask Tsuna. For example, Haru wants to know why Namimori students are being targeted recently. She wants to know if Tsuna is ok. If he in any way is a part of this. If the mafia has anything to do with this. 

But starting with any of those questions could be reaching. For now, Haru wants to know if Tsuna trusts her with the truth. Whether the boy will admit that Sasagawa, just as other victims, is missing teeth that marks him as a victim of these so-called delinquent attacks. Tsuna had very obviously chosen not to tell Kyoko, instead leaving the sweet girl to stew in worry alone. 

Would he do the same to Haru?

“He was at-” 

“Don’t worry Haru, Tsuna is going to fix everything tonight.” Reborn cuts in with a clipped smile and a tug of his hat. Both Haru and Tsuna frown at the response, though for different reasons. Haru feels a tinge of annoyance at being cut off from her answer. From her friend confiding in her and telling her the truth. Tsuna just feels utter panic.

“What do you mean I’m going to solve all of this!?” Tsuna cries immediately only for Reborn to quickly kick him in the shin. Forcing the lanky boy to fall in pain and become eye level with the little ‘hitman’.

“Tsuna, don’t you know it’s rude to worry a lady, let Haru know you have this all handled.” The tiny boy states with a little hammer in his hand green as any of his other sudden tools. The two are quick to start a back and forth argument. One talking of the job of a gentleman and the other crying about how he doesn’t want to fight. A dissonance between them as Reborn stubbornly ignores the real issue with Haru so close by. 

Haru for the first time feels annoyance towards Reborn. Tsuna truly was going to tell her the truth! The boy seemed to trust her enough to let her know what had happened to the older Sasagawa, to enlighten her of the chaos swarming the poor boys day-to-day only for Reborn of all people to shut it down. Haru feels a bit betrayed that Reborn would choose to hide something so troubling from her. 

Yet he’s more than open to tell her the gory history of different mafioso. 

“Haru can help!” She pushes when she notes the twos bickering was becoming an endless loop. Both swivels to look at her with their own forms of disapproval. Reborn a tight-lipped frown and Tsuna panicked shaking of the head. 

“No, it’ll be ok Haru! Hibari went out earlier today to end this dispute! Everything should be fine by tonight!” The lanky boy squeaks with a nervous fidget. If Haru remembers correctly, Hibari is the cocky boy who wanted to dispose of the supposed dead boy in Tsuna’s house. Yeah, Haru didn’t like that boy one bit.

“Then why did Reborn say you were going to fix it tonight?” Haru continues to push. She can feel an ever-growing restlessness. An irritation scratching at her scalp. A little whisper saying ‘liars’ over and over on repeat. 

“You know what Reborn is like, he just wants to put me in a troublesome situati-ack” Tsuna yelps as the hammer smacks him in the head. Forcing him back to the ground with an ever throbbing sore on the top of his head. 

Reborn looks up at Haru for a moment in contemplation before sighing rather loudly. Ignoring Tsuna’s rather loud complaints to instead respond to Haru.“Either way, this isn’t something you can help with Haru. Just go home. Call Fon if you need to vent, he wouldn’t mind.” 

Ah, now Haru really is mad. Reborn had just spoken to her as you would a naughty kid trying to break into an adult conversation. Only she was talking to her friend, her equal, over a situation his school was a part of. She had even been nice enough to not insinuate Tsuna being a part of these delinquent fights! 

If anything it was Reborn who had decidedly added that Tsuna would be fighting. If he wanted Haru to stay out of their problems maybe he should have kept her all the way in the dark. Who opens the door just enough for a gleam to slip through before slamming it into their friend’s face! Reborn was only asking for her to push. 

“Fine.” Haru huffs before quickly turning and leaving the two. “Talk to Fon he says. Fon never tells Haru anything…” She mumbles down the hallway, brushing angrily past worried students who swarm the hospital halls. She will later feel bad for treating the visitors so rudely on her walkout but for now, her anger fuels her angry stomps. 

* * *

“Haru gets it, she really does, Reborn is just protecting Haru in his own way-But Haru has been training to be of help! Haru even set up a medic box just for if any of her friends needed help. Yet they never ask! Is Haru not a good enough friend?” Haru huffs haughtily at lunch break. Momo, who was before just casually tapping at one of her many cat games, looks up with a scowl. 

“Who the hell called you a bad friend?” She snarls before taking a deep breath. “Boys are like that Haru. While we girls prefer to stop and talk they seem to only see the physical aspect.” She starts with an eye roll as Haru nods glumly. Haru can’t say she’s wrong, the only boy Haru has ever talked heart to heart with was Tsuna, and even then the conversation was rather short and lacking. Gokudera also seemed to always prefer bringing his dynamite out when upset instead of just talking about the issue. 

“Then how does Haru get the boys to trust her, she wants the boys to depend on her like they do each other!” Haru grumbles in frustration. 

“You’ve been doing it all wrong Haru,” Momo notes with a flick of her hair. “If you wanna be one of the boys you gotta act like one of the boys. If the boys want to only talk in brute strength then you show them you can keep up.” 

“But they told Haru to stay out of this mess, how does Haru prove herself when Reborn doesn’t even want to risk having Haru nearby during the problem?” Haru notes glumly.

“Do the other guys care when told no?” 

“Mmm, not really.” Haru ponders. Usually, when told no to something Gokudera would just angrily pull out his dynamite and start screaming at whoever tried to gatekeep him. At the end of the day, he always got what he wanted. Yamamoto sort of just laughed any and every issue away. Tell him that he shouldn’t be carrying a bat that turns into a sword with a swing of it, he’ll just laugh and ask if you wanna hold it. 

Tsuna would, once again, be the only one in the group who actually follow rules. Haru adds it all up to Tsuna being amazing while his friends are sort of questionable. But he also is friends with Haru so he can make normal friends sometimes! No, well, Haru is not exactly normal in most eyes. 

“Then you don’t need to either!” Momo snaps angrily from her perch at her desk. 

“Hm?” Haru asks because she sort of got too lost in her thoughts and is now unsure what Momo is talking about. 

Momo, who is very used to the ways of Haru, just huffs out a bitter laugh before restating her comment. “Why do you” she pokes Haru right in the chest at this “need to listen and follow orders when none of those mutts do. I say do as you wish. They don’t respect you, you don’t need to respect them. If you want to go out of your way to be a part of this stupid boy drama then force yourself right in!” Momo ends with an angry click of her tongue before she resumes her cat game. 

Haru on the other hand perks right up. “Hahi! Momo is a genius! Haru needs to be a boy to be friends with a boy!” Haru chirps while bear-hugging Momo to which Momo just awkwardly hugs back with a grunt. The ditzy brunette gleams with a skip of her feet as she exits the classroom just as the bell rings for the end of lunch.

“Wait Haru where are you going?!” Momo calls from her seat in panic. 

“Haru needs to go pack and find Tsuna! Haru is gonna brute force her friendship~!” The girl coos as she leaves the room with a happy smile and a plan on her mind. 

“But class…” 

* * *

Packing turned out rather difficult. Haru had learned her lesson from her last fighting outfit. The heavy armor had very quickly become her antithesis. When Haru had brought this mistake up to Fon many weeks ago the young boy had chided her. They had been in the middle of telling silly stories when Haru had brought up her first encounter with Tsuna. Gushing over Tsunas heroic act to save her and then the glum loss of an expensive outfit that she had slaved hours over. Fon was not really happy. 

“For you, agility is your greatest strength. If you want to be of use you need to dress light so you can move with ease. Would you wear a kimono to a gymnastic competition?” Haru had quickly commented on how silly such an outfit would be when she’s busy doing a cartwheel to which Fon nodded sagely. “The same is applied to a fight. You’re not made to sustain a fight, quite the opposite actually. If you ever get into a fight you want to be as light as a feather. The faster you can move the less likely that another can hurt you…” 

Haru at the time had just nodded along when Fon had made these comments but now she’s really thankful to the boy. Tight-lipped as he may have become Fon has and will always be the best source of advice when it comes to protecting herself. With his words, Haru had changed from the heavyweight of a samurai’s garb to the loose-fitting wear of her exercise clothes. A cute pink bunny backpack holding her medical supplies and a determined look in her eyes as she knocked on the Sawada’s door later that day. 

“Oh my, Tsuna-fish is so popular today! Gokudera and Yamamoto and now Haru!” Nana gushes happily from the other side of the door.   
“Is Tsuna home?” Haru asks with worry as she notes the lack of yelling, a telltale of Gokudera, within the house. Chances are that if Gokudera and Yamamoto were by that they were heading out soon. Haru still had no idea what exactly was going on though thus needed to meet the boys to be able to join them. 

“Ah, no, Tsuna left with his friends for a party just a few minutes ago. I hope they’re not out for too long, with all those fights at Namimori a mother can’t help but worry about her child~” Nana again goes off a tangent that leaves Haru restless. 

“Did they say where the party is? Um, or which way they went? Haru wanted to surprise them!” Haru begs as Nana just nods offhandedly. 

“Let’s see. Hmmm, I believe they said Kokoyou-Eh! Haru?” 

“Thank you Nana!” Haru called out as she ran to catch up to the boys. If she was lucky she’d run into them before anything sprouted out into trouble. Nana did say they had just left, and going by Tsuna’s rather unathletic gate their pace would be quite slow. With Haru running she should be able to run into them real soon. 

Haru was going to do it. She was going to finally push that last bit and truly force her way into the group. This would be her breaking point, they would either push her away for good or finally allow her a glimpse into that world of trust and reverence that they live within. She would no longer be in the dark on another’s sadness. No more bitter tears late at night when he doesn’t think she is up. 

“Ts-Tsuna!” Haru calls outright when she turns a corner and sees the boy’s messy brown hair.

“Eh, Haru?” Tsuna exclaims upon turning and seeing the girl gasping for breath. Haru kneels over for a second while holding a finger up in silent request for time.

“Ha-haru heard you are going to Kokuyou from Nana!” She huffs over big gulps of breath. 

“Hah! Since when was that any of your business damn women!” Gokudera immediately barks, fangs out, and everything. Haru duly notes that maybe Momo was right to call the boy a mangy mutt. It would also explain his oddly revering loyalty to Tsuna that always creeped Haru out. 

“Haru is friends with Tsuna so his troubles are hers as well!” Haru immediately fights back, to which Gokudera throws the strongest eye roll the girl has ever seen. 

“If what you mean is creepy stalker then yeah, now scram we’re busy.” He barks back rudely. Haru is a bit hurt by that comment since she was almost always invited when she met up with the group. Last she checked stalkers are the ones uninvited that just ‘happen’ to be where you are. AKA, Gokudera.

“Ah, Gokudera, that's a bit mean…” Tsuna Chastises lightly before turning to Haru with a soft look of worry. “Are you ok Haru?” Reaching in hope that Haru might just be there for something else or maybe giving the girl a chance to back out. Either way, Haru has no interest in backing out now. 

“Haru can do this! Haru even wore the correct clothes for fighting this time!” She chirps lightly to the boy’s sad sigh. Reborn stands to the side frowning as he holds a blob that looks oddly like Leon. He makes no move to talk yet Haru can feel his displeasure leaking from his pores and scratching at her own. Begging her to turn tail and leave whatever is to come for the others. 

“Haru brought a medical box as well! Haru doesn’t need to fight if you don’t want her to, but she can still help when you get injured!” She quips quickly at the uneasy shuffle of Tsuna’s form. Haru loves the boy so she knows he is soft-hearted. Probably more worried about another friend getting hurt than Haru being in the way. 

“Che, looking down on us, unlike you I don’t plan to get hurt.” 

“Then what’s that gauge on your cheek doing there?” Haru quickly counters to which Gokudera, as always, quickly whips his dynamite out in response. Haru doesn’t even blink at the sticks of gun powder instead putting her hands on her hips and pouting Tsuna’s way. “Why does an injured person get to join but Haru can’t?” She argues, ignoring Gokudera’s pointed shouts and Yamamoto’s laughter as he mauls the Dynamite from the angry delinquent’s hands. No, she keeps her eyes on the weak link. 

Tsuna always says yes to Yamamoto and Gokudera when they push, it is only fair he does the same with her now. Still, the boy wavers with weak glances Reborns way. The small ‘hitman’ has a gun out as he stares Tsuna down just as Haru does. Haru wants to feel bad for the amount of stress Tsuna must be feeling right now only she has no interest in pulling back this time. If she does, Haru doesn’t have the heart to try again. 

Instead, Haru heats up her glare, posturing into her best angry glare, Momo calls it cute cats pout, and makes subtle hints for Reborn to back down. Reborn of course kindly ignores her. Tsuna gulps before opening his mouth to respond. 

“Ah, young love.” Bianchi coos from her spot in the far back. Haru is a bit surprised to see her since she and Gokudera do not get along well. “Little Vongola let your girlfriend come along, I can protect her if you are unable.” The pink haired woman jovially notes as she smiles kindly Haru’s way. 

“Hahi! Thankyou Bianchi!” Haru bows energetically at finally being given permission just as Tsuna denies the relationship of the two. Bianchi seems to hear none of it as she quickly ushers the girl to her side. 

While Haru wasn’t expecting Bianchi she greatly appreciates the women’s vivid help. Even if it is only due to a love story she has concocted in her head. Haru will just not bring up Kyoko and Tsuna when around her and hopefully Bianchi will continue to cheer her on!

They walked along an empty road for what Haru deduces to be an hour before coming up to a large run-down gate entrance. Behind the metal gate, Haru could gleam aged stands and rubble scattering the way. The place as a whole looked long abandoned. It also gave her the heavy jibbies sitting outside the place. Like a ghost would come chasing her at any second. 

“The remnants of Kokyou center.” Reborn noted with a slight nod of his tiny head. “There were plans for renovations once but a typhoon caused and landslide and it has since been forgotten.” He adds at Tsuna's notes of the old place. 

Haru kind of remembers going to the place once when she was really young. It was with her mama during one of her papa’s busy days. Most of the day is fuzzy to her though. To be honest most of what she did with her mama has become fuzzy. Momo once noted that Haru was blocking memories of her mama out of sorrow. 

“Doors all rusted, guess those guys had another way in,” Gokudera notes lightly just as Bianchi walks past him with a bundle of food. 

“We said we would go this way, why stop now,” She says lightly before smearing the food onto the rusted door lock. Haru can’t help the squeamish yelp she lets out when the door all but melt. How many times had Haru almost eaten that very same food? Would her stomach have melted in the same way had she eaten that rice cake Bianchi made yesterday? 

“Well? Let’s go.” Bianchi comments cooly with a blank face. 

* * *

Fon sits calmly at the tea table sipping his third cup of tea. He is trying to relax for the day only to find himself tapping the table mindlessly yet again. Eyes straying yet again to his untouched phone. 

A few hours ago Reborn had called, telling Fon to expect a rather upset Haru. He had said nothing more before hanging up and leaving the martial artist to mull over his words. Fon has never been the type to stress over things. Preferring to keep his form relaxed and ready. 

Yet as the hours passed and no Haru called nor knocked the man turned boy could not help but slowly grow in worry. Just could have possibly upset Haru so much that Reborn felt the need to call him. And wear is the quirky girl if she was supposed to come to him for help. 

Over the past week, Fon has started to notice a sort of distance between him and Haru. Haru no longer asks him personal questions, instead smiling and joking about her own silly endeavors. She doesn’t seem to bring up her issues to him anymore either. He’s heard less and less of her tired rants of Gokudera and gushing of Tsuna. 

At the time Fon had assumed she had fixed whatever troubles she may have had but now he fears Haru may no longer see him as a safe place to talk. Maybe he has done something to break her trust? 

Skull has complained about Fons apparent bluntness more than once so perhaps he had been too straightforward when commenting on Tsuna’s weak body. Fon had been maybe a bit to open of his dislike towards the weak boy. He had meant nothing bad of course, he simply didn’t see anything heroic of a boy made of bone and skin. Not a muscle to be seen. 

Still, Haru seems to really like the boy so Fon’s blunt words must have hurt her. Next time he sees her he will be sure to apologize. Fon quite likes the odd girl and her sporadic thinking and would hate to lose her friendship over such a menial issue. 

Yes that’s it Fon nods with assurance and he finishes his cup and stands. Chances are Haru would not be showing tonight so he would make do and set up a good apology gift for the girl and go see her himself tonight. 

Hopefully, their fallout will be patched with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone wanting the fight and all that, I just didn’t see it fitting in here just yet. More so wanted to showcase just how irritating the whole hiding a secret thing was to Haru.   
> Next week I wanna do a christmas special! It won’t be the next chapter but more of answering of questions and cute excerpts. I plan to go through the reviews and grab any questions and compile them so anyone with similar questions can also see them. This idea came to me since I post on two sites and I feel bad that fanfiction.net doesn’t have a reply setting unless it's private. This is my best answer to that problem...Hope that’s ok!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, I did write a chapter for this Christmas.

Chapter 9

Goodbye

* * *

From a young age, Haru’s mama had taught her the importance of stranger danger. She was maybe five. Or maybe even younger. When the strange men in pinstripe suits would greet her at all different corners of the street. They would hold sweets out for the young girl as they smiled with far too many teeth. Blank faces trying to trick her into complacency. 

Haru would always follow her mother’s strict set of rules, keeping a fine distance from the men’s gnarly grasp before turning tail screaming at the top of her lungs. Burly men, all muscle and confidence, would stink of panic as they fled from her sight and Haru would always find herself back in her mama’s soothing grasp. Waves of love and assurance thrumming against her tense form and lulling her into a fond sleep. 

At seven the men began to become brave. Haru was leaving school with a skip to her step when she found the sleek car outside her school gates. A tingle ran down her form as Haru parted from her friends at the gate and tried to walk briskly past the nice car. 

“Hey, kid” the darkly tinted windows rolled down and a heavily tattooed arm waved her over. Haru made no move to go closer. Instead just turning her head in acknowledgment as she shucked her backpack from its falling position. The owner of the hand sighed before barking an order: “Come ‘ere.” He spoke in a thick accent not like any Haru had heard before, the girl immediately assumed he was a foreigner. 

“I’m not supposed to go near strangers.” Is all Haru had responded as she slowly shuffled back behind the school gates. 

“Ain’t a stranger, ya mom’s cousin. Ya mom in the ER, let uncle drive ya over.” The man had muttered gruffly as a blank face shifted into Haru’s view. Haru stared at the faceless man for a second before pouting. 

“Why are you lying?” She had asked, only for the man to growl in annoyance. 

“Listen brat, be a good sky, and stop asking questions and get in the car!” The door to the car creaked open as he spoke, large bear-like men slowly meandering out of the tiny thing. Haru had squeaked once at the man’s voice before turning back to her school with a cry. 

She distantly heard the man command the large grizzly bears to grab her. Only her tiny stressed soul was too busy running for her life. She could feel the danger thrumming through the man as she ran past the school and out the back alley all the while screaming for her mom. 

For once the men did not stop with her screams, instead, they mowed down any who tried to help the little girl reaching out with muscular hands for the much smaller form of the girl. By the time the men had left her alone, Haru was before her house bawling her eyes out. Her mama was quick to open the door for her little Aurora with hushed whispers.

Mama had called the cops immediately and the two sat in a stew of worry as they waited for one to show up at the door. Calming water had flooded the room at that point, allowing Haru a reprieve from her scare as she slowly closed her eyes to rest a bit. 

And then there was a knock. 

* * *

“Should be all better Yamamoto!” Haru chirped as she clipped the last bit of gauge in place. Haru tries to smile at the boy in assurance as he bends his arm this way and that only for the battle’s memory to scare her with worry. 

“Eh, this is Rokudo Mukuru?” Tsuna asked from nearby, squatting next to Reborns little form and looking at something in the tiny ‘hitmans’ hands. Haru glances over in curiosity only for a shiver to crawl down her form. In the photo, a man glares back between the scary dog-boy and another in glasses. 

Haru can’t help but frown though as she looks closer at the glaring man in the picture. “Is that really him?” She mumbles as a small niggling at the back of her head says otherwise. The man, while angry in the way she knew bad men to be, looked more depressed than anything. 

The group makes no move to confirm or deny her worry as they instead talk over one another. An argument starts as the group tries to sit down for a snack. “Haru you would prefer a refreshing soup of green-yellow bug over some nasty sushi.” Bianchi clips, glaring dagger at Yamomoto’s bento box. 

Haru is not sure why Bianchi has become so combatant over such a small compromise but still smiles shakily as she grabs the purple vile of...soup. “Haru thinks we can share both equally?” She tries uncertainly, eyes flickering down at the concoction just as it starts bubbling out of the canister and spilling all over the place. She immediately drops the creation with a shriek as she looks over at Bianchi in bewilderment. 

“That wasn’t me,” Bianchi responds cooly just as the bento’s Yamomoto had made also explode into heated bits as if to prove her word true. “It would seem we’re being attacked…” She adds with little worry as the others look around in panic. 

“There!” Gokudera yelps just as he throws a dynamite stick randomly at a nearby building. With a loud bang, the area fills up with smoke just as a girl’s voice broke out from the debris. 

“What boring weapons.” Haru would like to argue that dynamite is not exactly what one would proclaim as ‘boring’ but she also is too busy freaking out at the girl sitting calmly with a clarinet. The girl is wearing a Kokuyou outfit just like the boys from before spurring the group into a sort of panic. 

“Our enemy was supposed to be a team of three” Gokudera mutters in confusion as the girl tuts annoyedly. 

“What shabby looking men, even for mafia.” She starts with a sigh. “Men are money and I can see you have none, this is why I prefer Mukuru!” When nobody responds to her clamor she picks up her instrument with an amused hand. “Time to totally mess you guys up!” She giggles and blows into the clarinet. 

With the start of music the land starts to boil and boom leaving Haru and the others to hide behind a bulk of debris in panic. Haru can hear the others yelling over one another on a plan but also can see Tsuna sprawled on the ground crying in fear. Haru kinda wants to join him in on the ground, this girl is really scary!

“Hey you, you’re wrong.” Bianchi starts calmly from where she stands past the groups barrier, goggle eyes glaring down the teen. She had apparently never made a move to hide instead still standing in poised calmness. Haru thinks she looks sort of like a hero right now. “Money is not the most important thing, it’s love.” 

Suddenly the two are in a battle with one another, One with a clarinet and the other holding two large plates of oddly colored food. Haru worries she may have died a while back or something as the sight before her seems more than silly. Clarinet girl tooting her horn and exploding bits of food as Bianchi just ran gun-ho into her face. 

They also seem to be arguing with one another about love and money? Apparently the reason Bianchi was even fighting was because the clarinet girl offended her by talking about money. Haru had known Bianchi was very obsessed with love...Just not this badly. 

Honestly after the fight between Yamamoto and the weird dog guy, Haru was expecting something more...normal? Maybe this is just a mafia thing though? The others, minus Tsuna, did not seem nearly as surprised about the turn of events. Gokudera was calculating his sister's chances to win if anything. 

Haru gasps as Bianchi is hit in the face with the clarinet end and falls to the ground with a hack. “What ‘love’? Nothing beats money!” The clarinet girl cries shrilly as she puts her lips on the end of the clarinet for another attack only to frothe at the mouth and fall to the ground. Loud gurgling escaping her form as Bianchi rushed over to where Reborn was apparently sleeping soundly. 

“The perfect poison cooking, even a touch works…” Gokudera mutters next to Haru and the girl sort of pauses in wonder. 

“Is...Is she dead then?” She questions, choosing to ignore Bianchi‘s cooing of the ‘asleep’ hitmen’s form to instead poke the girl. Gokudera just shrugs noncommittally, once again reminding Haru of all the times she had almost eaten Bianchi’s food. She would really need to thank Tsuna for all the times he had blocked Bianchi during those exchanges. 

Just when they assume their battle is over and are beginning to wind down footsteps can be heard from nearby. “Ah good to see the greedy girl is gone” A nasal voice comes from the building as a creepy man with a large grin comes creeping from inside. “I guess it just means it’s my turn. Please look carefully, the next target is being claimed.” 

Haru squints to get a better look at the screen and sees two opened windows. One showcases Kyoko and Hana on their way home from the hospital and the other shows...her? Glancing up Haru sees the bird with a camera hovering over her form and quickly wonders how nobody noticed the large bird with a camera. Besides it the sky is clear and bright, a dead give away to an obvious spying kit. Er, not that noticeable she guesses. 

“Kyoko and Haru!” Tsuna cries just as the windows appear on the wall behind the creepy old man. He’s looking between the video of Haru and Haru herself as the girl herself just points at herself in confusion. She’s just as confused about her sudden stalker. 

“Hahi! Why are you videotaping Haru?” She cries when things start catching up to her. She must have been a target for something! Kyoko as well! The two girls who were supposedly meant to stay in the dark were part of this whole thing!

“To be honest I wasn’t expecting you to be coming into the fray little girl. No matter. My name is bird and these-” Suddenly the camera showcases a weird form behind Kyoko and Haru. “Are the world renowned assassins who are loya-” 

“Eep!” Haru cries, throwing a sharp kick behind her and immediately swiveling around on her other heel. The faceless thing tumbles back from her kick as Haru quickly grapples it to the ground and clips the back of its neck. Sighing in relief when it stops creepily shaking to and fro. 

Bird and the others just stand staring at her in surprise as Haru huffs standing back up from the knocked out beings form. “Wh-WHAT THOSE ARE WORLD CLASS ASSASSINS HOW DID A PUNY GIRL LIKE YOU MANAGE TO WIPE ONE OUT!?” Bird shrieks in surprise, his nasally voice grating on Haru’s already injured ears. 

“Element of surprise?” She tries just as she sees her camera turn off and instead Kyoko enlarges. A frown marring her face as she watches the second of the two creeps wiggle behind her friend's unsuspecting form. 

“W-well no matter, I still have one. Know Vongola you must either follow my orders or watch your precious friend die.” He sneers as he catches his bearings. Watching the whole thing unfold only reminds Haru of exactly why she wanted Tsuna to tell her the truth. Had she let both her and Kyoko know of the troubles surrounding him the girls would most definitely be on guard. 

Instead, Kyoko is still of the belief that these random attacks are just that ‘random’. She has no reason to believe her friends and much less herself would be attacked. Which of course leads to a creepy malformed creature holding a match up to her hair as the old man before Haru threatened someone, anyone to punch Tsuna. 

Bianchi kindly does just that as Haru flinches at the contact. “Awe, so soon? Alright, next order. Stab the Vongola boss with this knife.” Birdman comments with a fleck of blood dripping from his nose. “Make sure to make it good or bye-bye little girl.” 

Is...Is he enjoying this? Momo has told Haru about this type of thing. She said it’s what you would call perverted scum. Haru is not the type to insult others, always looking for the best in them, but even she can see just how lecherous this man is as he huffs at every turmoil between the group. 

Just as Tsuna goes to stab himself, bleeding heart that he is, a new form appears on the screen. The twin screeches as it falls with a kick and Doctor Shamai appears on-screen with a smirk and poor suave.

“It’s a good thing Reborn told me to keep an eye on you.” The man remarks smoothly as he lets a mosquito leave his hand and bite the twitching creature. The thing twitches a tiny bit more before seizing as a whole, blood gushing from him and all movement seizing. “Now then, let’s get you, ladies, home.” 

“It was you!” Tsuna cries in surprise as he looks down at Reborn in surprise. Haru is thankful Reborn thought that far ahead and mad Reborn never felt the need to tell them that they might be targeted. Honestly Haru is starting to get rather upset with the lack of trust Reborn seems to trust in her. Haru can hold her own! She just needs to know what she’s looking out for!

“To help when others are in trouble is what a family is for.” Reborn nods as Tsuna thanks his tutor for his surprising amount of kindness. “Though I guess Haru didn’t need it…” He notes blankly as he glances past the group and at the passed out form of the creature that was sent to follow Haru. With a flick of his chubby wrist, he shoots one bullet into the thing’s head before nodding to the group. 

Both Haru and Tsuna pale at his kill as Reborn puts his gun away and looks off into the woods with a glare. 

“Now then, quit hiding.” He notes into a bush. Haru tenses at the idea of yet another person to fight. Still stressed from her first one on one. That and the realization that her and Kyoko were actually meant to be bargaining chips for Tsuna’s death. She bets her whole sewing collecting Tsuna will never tell Kyoko about this. 

The bushes rustle as a little boy pokes his head out, sad eyes glazed over. He seems to become frazzled from being before the group and shifts on his feets awkwardly. Before anyone can say anything to the scared boy he speaks up. “I-i’m sorry…” He starts before turning and running back into the brush. 

“Fuut-”.

“Fuuta!” Haru calls immediately chasing after the boy. She can hear the others grow quieter as she chases the boy in worry. Part of her acknowledges that she has now separated from the group, breaking her promise with Reborn to stay out of trouble, but the other is blinded by the boy's scared eyes. The sorrow they speak of that worries Haru. “Fuuta! Haru will listen if you want to talk, Fuuta!” Haru tries as she sees his form rush out of the forestry and into a run down building. The girl barely even thinks twice before running in after the boy. 

“I can’t go back to the family.” Fuuta starts just as Haru finally catches up to the boy, the two now in a dark room on the third floor. They are both gasping in breath from their long and unexpected chase. Haru worried her lip as she took in the boy's frazzled form. 

“Hahi, of course you can Fuuta! Nana must be worried sick about you!” Haru starts, padding closer only for clapping to take up her attention. In the middle of the room a man sits on a worn couch applauding the two. Haru tenses, once again reminded of the dangerous predicament she and the group had walked into. She is now on her own with a child and no true way to defend herself except her lessons with Fon. 

Lessons that had only just started coming into fruition. 

“What a lovely reunion!” The boy starts as he stands from his spot and walks over to the two. Fuuta begins to shake as though in fear and Haru is quick to move in front of him. 

“Leave Fuuta alone!” She commands with fake confidence as she herself trembles at the unknown. A slice of mist thumping at her form in warning, begging her to turn and leave. Still Haru puffs her chest out and holds her shaky ground. 

“Oho, Little sky trying to act big and brave?” The boy jokes as he stops right before her form with a large smile. “I’d love to watch you try, sadly I’m very busy today.” He grins as his hand moves over Haru’s face and everything turns dark. The last thing Haru thinks of before she loses consciousness is of Fuuta’s scared face and the others whom she had left and probably were worried sick about her. Yet again, Haru was proving the boys right, she really did mess up this time.

“Haru!” 

* * *

“My brave little aurora. Mama is here now, no more scary men will hurt you.” Haru’s mama hums lightly as her fingers thrum through her hair. Haru looks up blearily and blinks the oncoming sleep from her form. A small sigh escaping her lips as she moves farther into mama’s hold. An unconscious part of her clinging to the little swirls of water coaxing her skin with need.

“M’not little anymore” Haru mumbles into her mama’s hold as her body betrays any maturity and melts with her mothers embrace. 

“Oh hush, you will always be my baby aurora. My little light in the dark.” Her mama chuckles and Haru smiles into her hold. Haru can feel her waters brush her skin like a ghost of a long lost lover. “I remember when you used to talk in first person like a little princess, it was so cute! Mama swears her little aurora is growing up too quickly! Now she talks in full sentences like a grown adult, next thing mama knows she’ll be hugging you goodbye for college.” Haru’s mama coos sadly. 

_ Haru _

Haru frowns up at her mothers sad smile and pouts. “No I won’t, Imma live with mama forever. I looooove mama!” Haru giggles diving for a hug as her mama giggles happily. 

“Mama loves you too.” Her mother coos ruffling Harus' hair before humming a little song. Haru is quick to get comfy in her mothers hold, a happy smile marring her face as she slowly succumbs to the best rest she could last remember. The gentle thrumming of her mama’s fingers in her hair and the thrumming waters that wrapped around her form in a cool embrace soothing her to sleep. 

And then there is a knock at the door. 

_ Please wake up Haru. _

“Ah! That must be the police!” 

Haru’s mama gets up gently putting Haru back onto the couch and hushing her little pout as she goes to answer. The little girl's heart begins to thump with worry, she subconsciously can feel it. The wrongness oozing out of the doorway. Yet her form stays lax on the couch as her mother opens the door. 

_ It’s not real. Haru wake-up.  _

There is murmuring, voices that are thick and accented grunt over the girl's mama’s melodic thrum before a bang is heard. Haru jumps from her spot on the couch with utter despair as she feels the warm waters drain from the room. 

“Mama?” She calls as little feet touch the ground and gently pad down the hall. 

“Hey kid.” The same voice as earlier that day greets with a sleazy grin as leather shoes walk over the red body of Haru’s mama. Little Haru’s heart beats out of her body as she scrambles to check her mama. 

“MAMA!” She cries splashing through the blood to shake her mother’s still from. A hole sits beautifully right between her mama’s wide open eyes. The man moves to kneel next to Haru with an arm slung around her sniveling form. 

_ This is just an illusion Haru, you need to snap out of it.  _

“Did it to yourself, kid, told you to come to the school. You just had to run didn’t you? You caused her death.” The man smoothly chides with a pat on her back. A lackluster consolation as Haru snivels, eyes racking with tears down at her mother. 

“My fault?” She asks in dread as she looks up at the man in hysterics. His faceless form nods. 

Haru could feel herself drop, and could feel the dread eat her soul away. Maybe if Haru had been more awake she could have stopped her mom. Or maybe she could have blocked the bullet. Anything to save her.

_ Wake.  _

If only she was a better daughter, if only she had been there for her mother when needed. The world around Haru begins to shatter as it turns white and formless. A white open cell for a broken girl. Haru looks down at her larger hands with a sad sniff. 

Regal hands brush through Haru’s hair as she looks up to her mama’s warm eyes. “My little aurora never stops smiling for me.” She whispers as she stands and begins to walk away from her daughter. “Never let them take your light away.” She utters before disappearing. 

_ Up. _

Haru stands distraught at the form, immediately catching chase. “No, mama come back. Haru can’t do this. Haru needs you!” She cries shrilly running endlessly in the white space. “Please, Haru lied! She’s not a grown up! Haru still needs her mama!” 

She sees a form off in the distance. A warmth much like her mothers, though different in color, sits around the form as Haru runs up in tears. There’s another, a fight. The warmth is going to die, going to be stabbed. 

Haru screams as she runs right up into the way of the two. The world shatters yet again as the second man's weapon pierces her front and something breaks. A shrill cry echoes within her form and Haru opens her eyes for the first time. 

_ HARU. _

“Haru!” Tsuna’s voice calls from behind. His flames lick her with worry, the whole room stinks of fear. So much fear from one boy. Someone is amused, maybe the boy in front of her. The same one who had scared Fuuta. He’s looking at something on her. 

What is he looking at?

Oh, Haru’s necklace. Why is it shattered? Haru can’t for the life of herself remember what has happened. She glances around the room with a rising panic and sees her friends all scattered around the room, each equally injured. What had Haru missed? 

The fear lessens, or maybe it just doesn’t compare to the absolute anger rising in heated flames. Rage licks along Harus cold form and burns her as her heart begins to speed up in panic. She knows that flame. Why are they mad? Why is Reborn mad? 

Haru looks back down at her necklace as panic blooms all down her form. She messed up. She told them she would be fine. Now look at what happened. Haru ran off and left the others to get hurt while she slept away. They were hurt and Haru did nothing. And now she really messed up. 

Reborn is mad at her. 

He’s burning with anger even as his face stays blank. 

Haru can’t breathe. 

She messed up.

She can feel everyone. 

Everything. 

All because she messed up. 

She broke it.

* * *

Christmas Special!

A Trip Through The Reviews

Before any reviews, let’s start with a rather embarrassing piece. So I had gone through both my fanfic.net and archive of our own reviews for questions to compile here, which you may have noticed there is no similarly named story on both sites. Instead, there is “How To Protect The Sky” and “A Weird Sky” which has oddly the same description. This is because my google docs were titles “A Weird Sky” when I first started writing and had yet to decide on a name. When uploading to archive of our own I had come up with the other title. Then three chapters in a had decided to put the story onto fanfiction.net without thinking much and had, in a very Haru-like ditziness, named the story based on the docs (which I had never changed). AKA I now have two stories that are the same story but with different titles. Fun right?

Obviously, this issue is troubling me, or I wouldn’t have brought it up, so I probably will change one of the names sooner or later so they both match. If any of you have a preference to either just let me know! 

Ok now for the Reviews!

Chapter: 1

Site:  Archive of our own

Reviewer: Anon

Review: I have to say, I'm really interested in this story. I love how you are expanding on the concept of flames and how they can be used. I also love how we get an inside on what Haru is feeling/sensing even with her not having access to her flames.

And I have so many questions!

Is the necklace blocking her flames entirely? Can others like Reborn notice the block or do they just assume Haru is not flame active? Since the necklace is purple, I'm guessing it has Mist flames in it. Will another Mist be able to tell? How did her dad even get the necklace? Does that mean her dad knows about flames and maybe even about the mafia?

I can't wait to see how this plays out!!

Answer: The necklace does consume mist flames, but it was made by another. Any strong flame user can notice it, just not what it's used for. Her dad is a pretty successful scholar, I'd say he knows a few smart people that might be willing to help...For a price of course! As for how others see Haru, she's pretty much a civilian in their eyes.

Chapter:  3

Site: Archive Of Our Own

Reviewer: Purport

Review:  Does this mean every sky has a special ability or it goes more into the purity and strength of the flame when the abilities begins to develop?

Great chapter!

Answer: Personally yes, I like the idea that with a stronger flame the person also gets abilities. I spent a long time going back and forth with Haru’s since I don't want her to have anything overpowered but also want her to have a noticeable power. Hopefully I chose right!

Chapter: 4

Site: Archive Of Our Own

Reviewer:  DaeofthePen

Review: Aaaaaah <3 I'm loving their interactions so much. So Reborn DOESN'T realize why he's so curious about Haru omg I would have thought he'd know immediately, but it makes sense if Viper's mist flames are behind the necklace (if I read that right). And I assume that's also the reason Fon was confused? cuz of the necklace?

My fave part was when Reborn puffed up in pride at Haru's compliments over the tea tho XD that was so cute. Was the warmth that Haru felt his flames accidentally slipping from his control? lmao so cute

Answer: Yes the necklace is a huge conflict for the two. As two strong flame users they can tell immediately that somethings wrong. Flame users whose flames are not yet awake usually have a very weak amount of flames that one can sense if they push. Yet Haru doesn’t have a lick of that, more like a void. When either does push to see they just see mist flames that they both know are not Haru’s. And yes the warmth was little ‘ol Reborn getting too happy!

Chapter: 5

Site: Archive Of Our Own

Reviewer: Purport

Review:  Fantastic!

I Like your explanation on her impression on Dino. I was confused at first, but i like your clarification. So she didn't see his sky flames first, but his sun flames which are weaker than his sky. Was Dino subconsciously having flame attraction ?

Answer: It's more so a mix of the both that I think caused her reluctance. Like the his sun might think 'oh look a sky' but because he also is mainly a sky Haru has an automatic dislike for his sun. I guess you could say its because he's not a pure sun like Kyoko or Reborn? And yes, subconsciously he did have flame attraction towards her. I think in the end he sees her in the same light he sees Tsuna. But it's my bad for not bringing up his sky flames at all, I sort of put them on the back burner...I'll find a time to put in a more clearer reasoning in the next few chapters!

I hope that helps though!

Chapter: 7

Site: Archive Of Our Own

Reviewer: AysaWolf

Review: [Haru makes a point to not bring up her troubles with Fon, deciding with a frown that no, the two are not quite friends. Fon had made it exceedingly obvious with that one comment. The two, while close, were not that close. Not at least in Fon’s eyes. Haru would respect that, no matter how much it hurt. Fon had placed a barrier between the two, a reminder to the girl to not prod where she didn’t belong. ]

...... fuck that hurt. That really hurt.

[Being with the gang at the pool that next Saturday turned out to be the perfect solution. Haru had spent the week passing faking smiles as she started questioning every person. Was she even friends with Tsuna? Sometimes Tsuna would show her a troubled smile or blow her off in a similar quality to Fon and it made her question her place in the group.]

^this and everything following it. You are just trying to make me cry aren’t you?

So is Haru a sky then?

Amazing job on the chapters, I loved them. I swear you were trying to make me cry or something this one though.

Answer: Nah, not tears yet. Just the base for them! :) Haru is 100% a sky, the question is why are her flames being hidden?

Chapter: 7

Site: Archive Of Our Own

Reviewer: Susukisawada

Review: I think is razonable why his dad hides Haru. She's a Sky and skies are rare. If Haru's dad knows about Mafia or if is a part of it, he should know this and that many of other people is capable of doing to have a Sky, so he decided it was better to hide her daughter to not lost her like her wife or something like that (Guessing time hahahaha), or maybe he just didn't wanted to let her daughter suffer for the lost of her mother.

Anyway, I think that was a good idea until she met the other, because now she knows of others flames users (although she didn't know what they exactly are) and is aware something is missing in her... Maybe instinctually she's searching for an harmonization... She talks about family and friends and trust... (Guessing time part 2 hahahaha)

This story always le me with with this feeling of "what if..." Hahahahah. I want to know what Fon would say if he knew Haru thinks they are not friends. I will patiently wait for the next chapter (with all my conspiracy thoughts hahaha). I really love how you write the harmonization and all the feelings involved bin that. Thank you so much! And sorry for my gramatical mistakes, English isn't my first tongue.

Answer: You are not too far off with your guesses! I was inspired by a few other fanfics where sky flames are seen as this hot commodity. The stronger the flame the more people will fight to have it. By having no affiliation in the mafia Haru is kinda up for easy grabs since nobody is there to protect her.

Haru sees Fon as a friend, she just acknowledges that he does not see her in the same way. I picture Haru as the type that's very open and trusting so she sees everyone as a friend. For her, it's hard to understand that some people cannot trust as easily.

Also, don't worry about your English! The fact that you are reading English literature (fanfic or not) means it'll get better pretty fast! Reading is a great way to learn after all!

Chapter: 8

Site:  Archive Of Our Own

Reviewer: Chimeras

Review: Can I just say I love Momo? Like I thought she was just going to be some random OC friend you were using for Haru but like, this is so much better. I love that she was engaged to Hibari and was just like "Nah fuck that." And I honestly can't wait to see more of her.

But does this make her Haru's Cloud? You said that Haru didn't feel a pull to Skull like she did with Reborn and Fon, so is that why?

Answer: I would like to start by saying Momo did start off as a nobody just to flesh Haru out. I was unsure how to move along and ended up on a whole Momo esc chapter. She ended up a lot like me when I dislike someone. Her engagement with Hibari was more of a way to showcase how tight of a lead her mother had on her and her slow progress towards independence. 

As for her being Haru’s cloud, nah she’s inactive and thus has no true pull for Haru. She truly just likes Haru for who she is. Skull is a cloud so while he may be childlike he’s also naturally less clingy. He still thinks really likes Haru!

Chapter: 3

Site: Fanfiction.net

Reviewer: Frozen Teen

Review: Have you decided on who will end up in her sky? Does she have any guardians yet? Or is the mist just a potential guardian? Anyway I loved this fanfic! I’ll be sure to keep checking for any updates! Good job!

Answer: Yes I do in fact have an endgame harmony in mind! Haru has no official guardians as of right now. The mist would probably like to be a part of her harmony sadly they are already in one :(. 

Chapter: 8

Site: Fanfiction.net

Reviewer: Anon

Review: Is Momo being a cloud the reason why she and haru left the house so quickly in chapter 7? Cause, like with Tsuna’s sealed flames, her flames have been trying to bond with Haru’s Sky and doesn’t want Skull to become Haru’s cloud?

Answer: Nah, nothing personal like that. Momo is just the type that hates idle chat with strangers. I think the fact that Skull is nice to Haru actually puts him in the good book with Momo!

I tried to answer blatant questions but if I missed any don’t be shy and yell at me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I didn’t lie about it being a bit more emotional than I would like during the holiday cheer. Oh well! Also we see the start of Haru’s ability! Empathy! Hopefully it makes sense for her since I went back and forth on it for a really long time before just saying ‘screw it’ and sticking to my gut.   
> My friend was really angry while grammar checking this. She didn’t even notice some mistakes cause she was busy being upset.   
> Have a happy holiday guys!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Sorry for being late updating by like...months. Um things got a little busy and I got distracted. Let’s just say my classes this semester are pretty expectant of me! I also was just anxious to write this chapter since a lot of it is kinda...well, yeah.

Chapter 10

Loss of Trust

* * *

Why is this happening? 

Why is he being forced to watch his friends fight? 

Everyone is hurting, and for what? 

From the first day, Tsuna had met Reborn he had scorned the idea of the ‘mafia’. Tsuna a mafia boss? It must have been a joke, a tease from one kid to another. Only, catastrophe after catastrophe appeared before the boy’s very eyes forcing him to admit, this ‘mafia’ game was in no way a game. 

It would be fine if only Tsuna was affected by this chaos Reborn had brought upon him. Not to say Tsuna wants to be shot on a daily basis, but he’d rather him than someone else. Especially not the friends he had only just gathered. Friends who seem to welcome the world of crime with open arms (ignoring that Yamamoto seems to still believe it all to be a childish game). Heck, little Lambo was set out to kill Reborn with the knowledge that the tiny Bovino would in no way be able to succeed. 

What a cruel world to live within. 

Yet here Tsuna is forced to watch his friends injure themselves in fight after fight, and for what. Tsuna’s safety from a crazed convict? 

Because that’s what Mukuro is in Tsuna’s eyes. A mafioso so lost in the need for blood that even in such a violent world someone felt the need to lock him up in prison. Tsuna would have to agree if this is how the boy treats those around him. Claiming his friends are merely tools. Willing to possess and injure their already crippled bodies just for a lick of a chance to claim Tsuna’s form. 

Tsuna, who just a few days ago was just an ordinary boy. Unpopular and clumsy with not a single talent to garner under his belt. He had been living his life by the day, by the second with no true goal in mind. Just a listless teen in quiet Namimori. Even a tiny chihuahua left the boy in shaking fear yet Reborn assured him only Tsuna could be the next boss of Vongola. 

See how far that got him. 

For the first time ever Tsuna truly wishes he was stronger than he actually is. Having his own friends swinging at him and truly trying to harm him while he can only dodge and duck causing him an unnerving amount of irritation. They came to this broken-down place to help Tsuna with unbridled trust and Tsuna has truly let them down. All he can do now is knock them out and hope they don’t get back up...At least not as Mukuro. 

Tsuna ducks and he weaves around his friends in a sad form of dance. Grimacing with every demented word Mukuro spits his way. Instead, he concentrates on his friends. On the idea of getting them out of here unscathed. Hopefully, at the end of the day, they will forgive him for being a failure of a friend. Of being a coward that lets others fight his battles. 

Yamamoto, whose good arm was sacrificed for a won battle. Now mangled in messy bandages that were once cleanly wrapped by Haru. Teeth marks the size of a beast peeking between the cloth and leaking red liquid as the wounds are once again open. Yamamoto had assured Tsuna the injury was not that deep and would heal before his next big game. While Tsuna was doubtful at the time he is now sure the arm is out of order with the way Mukuro forces Yamamoto to use the arm over and over. Swing after swing. 

Gokudera was no better. Still rather injured from his fight with the glasses man. Worried as can be Tsuna had tried to persuade the silver-ette to stay home and rest yet Gokudera’s stubborn loyalty kept him glued to Tsuna’s hip. And loyal he is, for no matter how crude the boy may be to others he was still willing to team up and help the others. Even freeing Hibari from wherever he was hiding. Stumbling in the room mere seconds after Tsuna only to collapse in heaps moments later as their injuries caught up to them. 

They both look worse for wear. 

Mukuro, ever the kind mafioso, even drops Hibari’s body after a brief hold of control commenting snidely on the boy’s mangled form. Tsuna worries about what that entails. While Hibari is not a close friend nor one Tsuna feels comfortable around he is still a good person. Him coming out to this decrepit building was simply for peace. Peace, that was ruined because of Tsuna and his sudden ties to the mafia. 

To think even those who have no ties to Tsuna are being forced to deal with his messes. The wild beast of Namimori, meeting his grizzly defeat all because a boy wanted Tsuna dead. Heck, even Bianchi who once wanted Tsuna dead is out here risking her life for the boy!

Then there was Haru. 

Someone Tsuna had pushed continuously to keep out of the dirty world Reborn was slowly pushing and pulling the lanky boy into. Tsuna had been vehement that both Haru and Kyoko stay out of the dangerous world. Something the brunette was happy to see Reborn agreed to for once. Though he did noticeably push the two into random events they always seemed to somehow miss the violent aspects of Tsuna’s new life. 

That is until recently. 

Tsuna is not sure why but lately Haru has been pushing to join. Inquisitive on every aspect of Tsuna’s life. Always trying to be a part of any gruesome new news and becoming adamant when Tsuna and the others try to push her away. It’s like part of her knows the truth, knows that what Tsuna is telling her is not the full truth, and pushes for him to finally tell her everything. 

Maybe it has something to do with her proclamation of undying love for Tsuna?

But then again Tsuna has heard Haru talk less and less of her love and more of her sense of friendship with Tsuna. And even still none of that would explain her fearless trust in Tsuna. The way she followed the rest of the group blindly into a dangerous situation and sat quietly when friend after friend was injured. Instead, sitting back and mending what she could. 

Tsuna was at least happy she wasn’t hurt during this excursion. Proud that he managed to keep one friend from danger. 

Then she ran off. Only to be found again in Mukuro’s hideout passed out in the corner with Fuuta hovering over her in worry. Things sped up after that, Tsuna’s friends started attacking him. He stopped thinking about her and started worrying about the others. About how to get out of this situation without further injuring his close comrades. 

He got distracted. 

Tsuna only realized his mistake when the trident was flying his way. By then his momentum was just all wrong, there was no way to avoid the weapon. Both he and Mukuro knew this. Mukuro’s eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he taunted the boy with a laugh. Then a wisp of brunette caught Tsuna’s vision. 

The air around them grew hot just as a crack could be heard. Tsuna feared Haru was dying, that she had been stabbed as she stood frozen before Tsuna. Frozen to the spot as the trident fell to the ground before them and flecks of orange peeked before Tsuna’s peripheral. 

“Haru!” He called in worry as he went to grab her shoulder. Haru was faster though, jumping from his hand with wide, erratic eyes. Her eyes flew from one corner of the room to the other with fear as she panted. The heat around them was starting to swelter, Tsuna could see it now, orange flames leaking out from around them. She glanced at Tsuna, then Reborn, then the others before looking down at her necklace with slow recognition. 

It was broken. Shards of whatever gem it was made of flaking to the ground around them. Purple oozing out of the middle and leaking out erratically. Haru Clutches the thing once more with trembling hands before she starts muttering something. It’s too quiet for Tsuna to decipher so he tries moving closer on steady feet. 

“...Haru?” Tsuna tries again, moving even closer as the girl makes no reaction to his words. Her eyes glazed orange. Hands reach out with the need to stabilize the girl, to calm what Tsuna could see was an oncoming panic attack. Only she jolts at something near them, glances off to the side, and meets Reborns grim frown before she starts to tear. Before the flames around them swarm their form in ungodly heat. Orange takes up the boy’s vision, clouds him from anyone but Haru. 

“I-i’m sorry” She wails before she charges out of the room without another word and the flames disperse with her. Leaving Tsuna to the cold of the evening.

Tsuna stands there in the echo of the room, hand still up and reaching as his brow furrows in thought. In clear frustration of yet another failure on his hands. While Tsuna does not recall the girl being hurt, somehow, someway she had been harmed. And it was all on his hands. All because of the uncanny trust his friends have chosen to bestow upon him. 

It is with the cold that he realizes that for once the flames were not coming from himself. They were coming from Haru. But Tsuna doesn’t remember Haru being flame active, Reborn would have said something. Yet the sweltering heat that left with her form was most definitely a flame. Not just any if his lessons with Reborn were anything to go by. 

Sky flames. 

“Oya, oya, What’s with the tense atmosphere? Weren’t we in the middle of a fight Vongola?” Mukuro jests from before Tsuna with a teasing smile. He seems amused by the sudden scenario. Tsuna can’t help but tense at his words, at his eased pose and quirked smile.  _ He knows something I don’t.  _ Whatever he knows, Tsuna is not in the mood to humor the boy. 

He’s tired. 

Tired of watching his friends fall around him as he can do nothing more. Tired of being told that this is the way things must be. Tired of being the focus of others ire, the cause of pain. And most importantly, Tsuna is tired of Mukuro’s games. 

“Tsuna, don’t just stand there. Vent your true feelings. Tell me what you want out of this. That is the way of the Vongola.” Reborn quips from his perch.

Tsuna takes a moment to think before his hands ball up in confidence. 

“Just you...I want to defeat you, Mukuro.” 

* * *

One of the first things Momo had done upon seeing Haru that night, sopping wet like an abandoned puppy and pale from oncoming hypothermia was throwing the girl into her bath. Waters steaming and perfect to warm the freezing girl and bubbling overextending the tub, crawling out in search of a new place to rest. It smelled nice too, Momo must have put some lavender in there as well. 

The fake blonde had then yelled at Haru to clean herself up and not waste her kindness. Leaving a pair of fluffy pajamas, a towel, and lotion she swore Haru would like before slamming the door shut. There were a few more bangs on the other side before Haru was left to herself in the expansive bathroom. 

Harus whole body was numb from the cold at this point so she had sadly slinked into the bath with a shudder at the temperature difference before melting at the warm relief. Had she been her usual self Haru would have fallen asleep right there and then with how nice everything felt. Instead after a few enjoyable moments of warmth and splashes of bubbles, Haru stumbled out of the bath to dress and meet her friend outside. 

Momo had been nowhere to be seen upon leaving the bathroom so Haru found herself huddled in a corner of the large expansive room. Filled to the brim with pinks and frills that left Haru in awe. And out of place. Haru had never been to Momo’s house before, the fake blonde always preferring Haru’s small humble abode over her own home. Haru had respected Momo’s decision at the time but now she understood quite well why Momo acted the way she did. 

While large and expansive, filled to the brim with a girls dream ornaments it also felt empty. Lacking in warmth of home that Haru’s own house had an overabundance of. It left the brunette feeling cold even after such a warm bath. 

Tucked in her little corner far from the door she stewed in the silence. Pale hands reached up to grasp her necklace only to come up empty and remember all that happened with a shake of her form. Haru really messed up big this time. How will she tell her father? That she destroyed what cost their family everything to get. That she was not the responsible little girl he always happily claimed her to be. Tha-

“Ah, nothing like sweets and a face mask to make a girl feel good.” Momo jokes as she enters the room with a large plate piled to the brim with sweets. She places them atop the Kotatsu in the middle of her room with a light clang before plopping herself on one of the pillows around the warm table. “Haru, come get a snack. Girls deserve to be spoiled on bad days. Come, come.” She beckons with a long nail, patting the seat next to her as Haru squirms from her spot in the corner of the expansive room. 

Haru takes a moment to just stare at the layout of sweets with a frown. Momo had been smart, she had only Haru’s favorites spread out on the table. That and steaming hot cups of tea, something Haru’s cold body would quite like at the moment. Yet part of her felt as though she did not deserve such delicacies. Part of her felt she deserved to stay in her little corner and be sad all night. She did not deserve such a good friend like Momo. 

Still, with an embarrassingly loud growl of her stomach, Haru clambered out of her corner and over to the comfy kotatsu. Sliding under the thick blanket with a pleased sigh she took the cup of tea from Momo’s hand with a thankful bow. 

“Matcha?” She murmurs quietly with a quick sip. 

“What, you thought I’d treat you to a cheap brand? I say girls need to be comforted during sad times not treated like discount whores.” Momo clicks with a sip of her own drink. Upon seeing Haru grimacing at her wording she sighs loudly before shuffling about. “You know what I meant.” 

“Doesn’t mean you have to be crude about it…” Haru huffs plopping one of the mochi’s within reach into her mouth. 

“Yeah, whatever, eat your sweets you chipmunk while I solve all your issues with practiced ease. Because this-” She holds up Haru’s broken necklace at this. Shimmers of purple reflecting in the overhead light. “Looks to be an easy fix. Just need a new gem and bam! Papa Muira won’t even know it was broken.” Momo finishes smugly placing the battered necklace before Haru. 

Haru stares at the jewelry for a few moments before shaking her head with a sigh. “It’s not just jewelry...Papa said it had something sciencey in it. It’s why that mean tax collector shows up once a year, makes us pay to recharge it, and eats us empty. Said it was uniquely made, Haru doesn’t have the money or connections to solve it without her papa knowing. And papa can’t pay for a new one. He can hardly pay the yearly expenses that man makes us pay up…” 

“I could p-” 

“No.” Haru asserts with a sharp look in her eyes. “Haru won’t let someone else in Haru’s life pay for her misfortune...Besides Haru has no way to get in touch with them.” She concedes grabbing a cheesecake next and stuffing her mouth full with irritation. 

“Eh? You don’t have their number?” Momo quips before her fingers thrum in thought. “Your dad must know how to get in touch with them at least?” She adds only to pause at Harus’s stiffened form. Her lips purse with thought as Haru continues to chow down on the sugary sweets before her. Stubbornly not answering. For a moment the two sit in silence as Momo thrums in thought and Haru pouts over her terrible day. 

The silence becomes unbearable with each moment Haru is forced within her own mind and for a brief moment Haru spirals back into the days escapade only for Momo to groan loudly by her side. “Ugh, forget about it for now, we’ll figure it out another time. We need girl time! Girl time! We’re gonna watch a sappy romance and you’re getting that face mask!” 

With that decided Momo stomps into the bathroom loudly shuffling about the room before coming back with an array of cosmetics. “Haru did you not use the lotion I gave you? Honestly give your skin some love, stress does terrible things to it ya know?” The girl mutters, forcing Haru before her and beginning to place lotion after lotion on the mopey brunette. 

All the while she grumbles about this and that. Haru let’s her do as she wishes with little hums of agreement as she enjoys the pampering. Momo is not the type to take care of others like this. Thus for Haru to be allowed to enjoy said pampering makes her feel quite special. Like a little princess. 

With the mask placed on Haru’s face Momo then goes about choosing a movie and moves her friend onto the bed for a more comfortable viewage. Cuddling one of Momo’s stuffed animals close, Haru looks tiredly at her friend with wonder just as the movie starts. At the confident way Momo moves about the room, not at all bothered by a thing. Unlike Haru who is a mess of emotions and uncertainty. 

“Do you think Haru is weak?” She mutters after a long moment of thought. Momo is quick to turn at that, giving Haru an offended glare before blowing stray hair out of her face. 

“What did that punk do this time? Honestly Haru you need to drop that boy, he doesn’t respect you at all. You shouldn’t be feeling like this for anyone, much less some weak mutt that can’t stand up for himself.” Momo starts with growing anger in her tone. “Is that what happened today? Did he blow you off again to go play delinquent?” 

“Tsuna is a good friend! He let Haru come along even when he knew Haru was too weak. Haru just caused them trouble…” She sniffed, beginning to cry with the memory. “Haru thought she could help and she only troubled everyone. Reborn was really angry too! Haru’s never seen him so angry. He must’ve been mad since Haru ignored his warnings and went along anyway.” 

“Bah- screw that kid. You’re not weak Haru, you just weren’t ready. I say it’s their fault for never telling you the truth. How the hell are you supposed to be prepared for a war you have no prior knowledge on. Heck, the mad dog went to fight yet you guys still had a battle, means your enemy was too strong Haru. You're not weak.” 

At this Momo pauses to shuffle closer to her friend. Wrapping prim arms around the crying girls form with a hum she continues. “ Who was it that told me friends are honest with one another?” She murmurs quietly, head rubbing along the top of Haru’s in a warm nuzzle. 

Haru sniffles back a sad “Haru” as she weakly grasps one of Momo’s hands on her own and begins to rub circles into the soft skin. 

“And what was Tsunayoshi?” Momo questions in a soft whisper. 

Haru takes a moment to respond. Instead bending Momo’s fingers in thought, one finger after the other. For a moment Momo thinks she will need to ask again when she hears a quiet response. Almost too quiet to even hear. “Hmm?” 

“He wasn’t...Tsuna wasn’t honest with Haru.” She admits sadly. Part of her doesn’t want to admit the truth. Still stupidly believing that Tsuna was her friend. That he would reach out with his troubles and honestly confide in her one of these days. Yet he didn’t and Haru foolishly trusted him anyway. 

And then she almost lost him. Almost lost another right before her eyes. Almost felt that pain yet again. Almost allowed her love unwavering love to injure her tiny soul once more. 

“Then he’s no real friend Haru!” Momo argues, snapping Haru from her mulling with a shake of her form. “If he was truly your friend he would reach out to you, wouldn’t work so hard to push you away. I say this is a good time to let him go. Brat thinks he’s too good for you, well now he can mope while you're gone. If he truly wants to be your friend he better come crawling your way pleading with his whole heart and sole for forgiveness or i'm skewering him for playing with your feelings and the-” 

“Thank you.” Haru states with a tiny smile slowly growing on her face. “Haru is glad she met you Momo, you are Haru’s best friend…” Momo huffs into a tight embrace, a small blush gracing her face at the sudden compliment. She then suddenly grabs Harus face before squishing the smaller girl's cheeks in her palm with a teasing smile. 

“And don’t forget it.” She teases with a light pat on the girl's forehead. 

The two move into comfortable silence as the movie rings on. Both happily snuggled in the others warm embrace. Haru feels warm and fuzzy inside. Part of her still feels uneasy but at the most she has been eased with the knowledge that Momo will help her. Starting tomorrow Haru would find a solution, even if she has to go behind her papa’s back to do so. If any Haru is sure she could ask her papa for the number with some round about reason. Haru’s papa is pretty open about letting Haru befriend his close friends after all. Even that weird guy at the ramen shop downtown-wait. 

“Ah, Haru knows someone who might be able to fix it!” In her excitement Haru hits heads with Momo and both shuffle away with huffs of pain before Momo turns over with a Cheshire smile. 

“Looks like we have a gameplan then.” 

* * *

Fon stood outside of the door patiently for maybe thirty minutes before he finally processed that nobody would be answering anytime soon. At first he thought Haru was simply giving him the silent treatment. A thing Ipin does as well when she’s upset. Only after listening for any single life in the house he’d worriedly decided that no, Haru is not home. 

Climbing into the house via the window Fon looks about in wonder, scouting out for any sign of where Haru could have possibly gone. When he gets nothing out of his search he stops with a frown of thought. Perhaps Reborn would know? He was the one claiming Haru would need a friend at the time. 

Calling Reborn turned out to be a bit difficult, though Fon concludes it has more to do with Reborn dealing with his student then anything else. When the first call ends up in voicemail Fon simply calls again without a single thought nor care of Reborns predicament. 

“What.” An angry Reborn responds to the third ring. Ah, his student must be in quite a troublesome situation for him to be openly seething. Reborn tends to hold his emotions in, reigning a stoic face that always upsets the others. “Fon. Talk.” Oops, Fon had gotten too far into his own thoughts. He forgot, an angry Reborn is also an impatient Reborn. 

“My apologies Reborn, I happen to be at Haru’s house to check on her, as you had asked. She seems to be out and I was wondering if you knew where she might be, you are the one that told me she would be in trouble after all.” Fon starts just as he hears rustling from the other end. Sounds like a medical team talking. So whatever battle Reborns student was a part of has ended. 

If Reborn’s on the phone that must mean that his student won. So why on earth is the man so angry? Fon would ask, only he knows Reborn would just hang up if he tried. The man always gets angry when others bring up his emotions. It was the same when Luce died. The moment Fon tried to check on his mental health the man had disappeared like a mist user. 

Still Fon cannot help but frown when it takes longer than usual for Reborn to respond. Much less when the man does not quip bark some form of snark. Instead he says in constrained words a rather strange question. 

“Did you know?” 

“Know what Reborn, I apologize but you would need to be more specific? Is this about Haru? Did something happen?” Fon starts only for a heady laugh to resonate from the other end. A dark and empty one. One Fon would tie more to pain then actual amusement if he says so himself. 

“Of course you didn’t.” Reborn adds snidely, there's a rustle on his end and a loud bang as someone shrieks. Calling Reborns name in exasperation. Reborn must have taken his emotions out on another yet again, a valid way to hide his humanity. Fon sighs at the action, shaking his head in disappointment. “I’m going to kill him.” 

“Right, well before you kill whomever has upset you can you please do me a favor and tell me where Haru might be. I feel I really need to talk to her about some things.” Fon pleads with the now violent man. 

Reborn decides to be difficult as he just says one word before hanging up and leaving Fon absolutely inquisitive. Staring at his phone then the room he sat within in worry. Fon realizes that whatever situation Reborn has found himself within may actually have to do with Haru. Oh, that is just not good. 

“Gone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! We get to meet another arcobaleno soon! Bad news Haru hates this person with all her guts.   
> In other news I saw one of you wanted to see Tsuna’s perspective so I hope this works for you. Tsuna’s a good boy so I hope I did him right! He just wants his friends to stop hurting and Mukuro to stop being a jerk.  
> Reborn is absolutely out for blood and Fon has no idea wtf is going on!   
> So my classes this semester take up a lot of the week so I’m switching the update day to mondays bi-weekly. Please do not be afraid to call me out if I do you ugly. I deserve to be shamed when I’m lazy!  
> Anyways~ Thanks for joining my Ted-Talk and I'll see you next time for some hopefully less sad plot.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I wrote this so early on! Tomorrow a game I’m really excited about comes out, so I thought I'd update this week so I don’t have to next week. Thus more time to geek out!

Chapter 11

The Talk

* * *

Mister Kawahira was an odd one in Haru’s humble opinion. Haru has no idea what to think of him because he always talked in riddles around her. Never any substance to his words, just words that left her questioning. The girl doesn’t even know where he lives or why he’s friends with her papa! She just knows that he owns a ramen shop in central Namimori. The tiny place was rather unpopular as a far more upbeat shop had opened up only a street away and was far better maintained. Yet Mister Kawahira still religiously opened shop for non-existing guests and sat about his place in a laze. 

The first time Haru had met the man she had been immediately unnerved by his knowing comments and the jabs he made at her ‘crudely-made’ necklace. The man had made a point to insult the thing every time he saw her. It felt more like a jab towards the creator of the jewelry than Haru herself as Mister Kawahira and Haru’s papa both spoke of the two children in low voices. One always careful to keep Haru out of hearing range and the other purposely teasing bits of information but never the whole gabble. 

Last Haru had seen Mister Kawahira, he had given Haru a rather fond pat on the head before commenting that she was welcome to ask for help anytime. He also commented on what type of ramen he likes so Haru doubts he actually wanted to see her, rather looking for a free meal. 

Still, here she was, with Momo in tow, standing outside the shanty ramen shop. The place has seen better days, Haru remembers it being quite a lovely spot as a child. Now she has to convince Momo to even step foot into the building as the fake blonde scoffs critically at every crevice of the place. 

A little bell over the door dings with their entrance calling out their arrival for anyone who might care. Not that anyone was there. The place was noticeably empty, a layer of dust finding its home on the tables and chairs. For a moment Haru wonders if the place has gone out of business since the year she had last been there. Only the place had an open sign outside and the door was unlocked so chances are Mister Kawahira was just letting the place go. 

The sound of footsteps in the distance confirms her guess as a flap behind the bar moved to reveal a messy mop of white hair, the man's spectacles askew as he yawns lightly. “Ah, little Miura,” he notes drowsily as the girls walk up. Haru says her own greetings politely while Momo slumps into a bar stool with a huff. Mister Kawahira glances once at Haru’s neck before Haru feels a tingle of mirth creep from his form. Amusement leaking like a fog of emotion before holding up in curiosity. “Shouldn’t you be in school little Miura?” 

“No.” Momo starts before looking around. “Don’t you have a menu around here somewhere?” Haru smiles fondly at Momo as she feels the irritation from her friend scratch her side. Momo has never been fond of going into unknown places, causing her to be rather unfriendly. That and the two were kind of hungry as they had overslept breakfast after their cry fest the night before. 

“Haru will have the miso ramen!” She chirps just as the man hands Momo a menu.

“How do you know we still serve that here? It’s been a year, little Miura, lots can change in that time.” Mister Kawahira teases with a knowing smile, eyes once more glancing at Haru’s neck. That unnerving look of knowing once more crossing his face before it blinks away. He likes to do that, hint at things but never vocally say so. He’s waiting for Haru to tell him herself. 

“You do, it’s right here.” Momo points at the menu with a pointed stare. “Unless you wish to tell me your establishment never updated their menus. No wonder nobody comes here, run-down and unkept.” She snorts in disbelief. 

“Momo!” Haru starts only for a small laugh to escape the older man's lips. He’s more humored than upset, then again Haru has only seen the man upset once. That was long ago, when Haru’s papa came to him for help. 

“Little Miura, why did you never tell me you had such a sassy cloud? No, wait this cloud is inactive...Either way your father will be quite upset you took your necklace off just to flirt.” The man jokes teasing as always. One of the many reasons Haru tended to avoid the man. While he always seemed to know things, he also much preferred skirting around the real issue and instead messing with Haru. 

“Hahi! Haru is not flirting! This is Haru’s best friend Momo! Ah, also about the necklace…Um…” Haru fidgets awkwardly at this, unsure how exactly to proceed. This man is still her fathers friend after all. He could very well tattle on her for what she is about to admit. He also has no true reason to keep Haru’s problems a secret. 

“Tonkatsu.” 

“Hmm?” Mister Kawahira prattles looking up and away from Haru in surprise. Momo looks unimpressed as she points at something on the menu with annoyance. Her nicely manicured nail tapping impatiently at the same words over and over again. 

“I want Tonkatsu ramen.” 

Mister Kawahira nods awkwardly to this before leaving the two for a moment. Haru watches him leave with a sad sigh. She’s thankful for Momo’s obtuse interruption but also fears it gave her more time to back out. And Haru would if given the chance. She’s scared he will be mad with what he sees, that he’ll be disappointed. 

Yet she can’t, not just because she broke an expensive gift. No, not entirely anymore. For the whole walk to the tiny shop was suffocating in a way feeling void was not. For the past few years Haru had felt nothing, she was just an air headed girl missing what she once had. Now that she had it though? Haru hated it. 

Every person they walked passed, she could feel it, their inner emotions, their trouble clawed at her with pleas for help. There were positives of course. Haru could feel people love, their happiness. The giddiness of a kid whose mom just gave him a sweet or a girl with her crush out on a date. Those left butterflies in her stomach and a pleased skip to her step. 

Sadly negative emotions are so much more powerful than any good one. Agony, regret, greed in all its great glory. They sink their dark claws into Haru’s back as she tries to giddily talk to Momo, and tries to brush the feeling off to the side. They whisper their troubles to her, ask her to bare them instead. To take what they do not want, reap their depression as her own. 

As much as Haru doesn’t want others' emotions glueing themselves upon her soul, her warmth says otherwise. She can see it now, that orange wisp, the same bright color as the one she fell for upon Tsuna’s pale skin. It dances along the roads with glee, skipping around the happy with a laugh and embracing the sad with a shy kiss. As though trying to wash away any sadness, taking it onto its own back instead. It suctions onto those depressed emotions and steals them away for itself, for Haru to wrestle instead. 

Only Haru doesn’t want others' sadness. She has enough of her own to deal with at the moment thank you very much. It seems hardly fair that she would have to take another's sadness on top of her own. Strangers who Haru knows nothing of yet suddenly have a yearning to help. 

Is this what the necklace was holding back all along? 

“Two Tasty ramens right up. One Miso for little Miura, and a Tonkotsu for the angry cloud.” Mister Kawahira places the bowls before the girls with a fond smile. Haru shakes from her disdain at the delicious smell, drooling at the salty meal. The girl hasn’t had ramen since she started avoiding Mister Kawahira’s place, feeling too much guilt at the idea of eating at his competitors. So this was truly a treat for her. 

Momo seems to agree as she happily digs in without a second thought. Somehow staying clean while loudly slurping the noodles. Haru thanks Mister Kawahira before taking her first bite of the meal, immediately feeling better from the tasty treat. She really should go out for ramen more often!

She’s in the middle of enjoying said ramen when a hand shows up in her peripheral. Glancing up in curiosity she sees Mister Kawahira over her in waiting, his hand out, palm up.. “Let’s see the damage little Miura, I doubt you're marking up the place with your flames because you want to.”

Haru can’t help but frown even as she ruffles through her purse for the necklace. Quickly placing it in the mans waiting hand without a second thought. “Flame?” She asks before taking another sip of her broth. Momo grunts from next her in agreed confusion, still inhaling her meal. 

Mister Kawahira, ever the odd man, does not respond to her question, instead he silently inspects her necklace with surprised glee. “You really did a number on it! I know it was a rather ugly creation but you didn’t have to take your anger out on it.” He comments numbly, fingers rubbing the cracked spot in thought. “What a weak holder, mine would never break so easily…” He mumbles before looking over at Haru in thought. “Does our ever friendly scientist know yet?”

Harus frown grows with that question as she squirms uncomfortably. “Haru doesn’t want to trouble her papa, we were still paying for this one-so Haru thought she’d ask papa’s best friend for help instead!” She tries with a nervous smile his way. By the quirk of the man's brow she can tell her compliment was easily caught. He does not seem upset with her though, or at least his emotions speak of no annoyance. If anything Haru feels as though the man is pitying her. That’s good, she can work with pity.

“Ah, those two are quite greedy aren’t they, such a simple contraption shouldn’t be worth so much…” He starts with a sigh before pulling a stool from nearby to sit with the girls. “I could fix it with ease but, as I told your father all those years ago it’s a rather unethical contraption-sealing a flame is always a tough subject, much less a growing sky.” 

“Haru has no idea what you are saying Mister Kawahira.” Haru notes dumbly, long forgetting her meal for the sudden spout of information Mister Kawahira is kindly giving up for her. The man takes a moment to look at her before glancing back down at the necklace, a peak of annoyance starting to taint his emotions. 

“No one gave little Miura the talk?” He asks curiously only for Haru to blush down to her neck. 

“HA-HARU KNOWS ABOUT PUBERTY...and the other stuff…” The girl hides her face behind her hand in embarrassment at the very idea of said conversation. She still hasn’t gotten over the first time her father talked about periods after waking one day to a red patch on the bed. Her father had been so fidgety which had only fed Haru’s worries causing the two to sit in anxiety. Neither knowing what to do. 

After a terrible ten minutes where they both realized the conversation was not working out her papa had called Momo’s mother for help who had snidely given her father and her the ‘talk’ and gave her a box of...feminine care. It was probably the most awkward moment of Haru’s life to date. Miss Kojima was not the type to skimp on details, making sure to state each and every fact like a bored essay. Wordy, dull, yet oh so painful to hear. 

Haru couldn’t look her father in the eyes for that whole week and still has yet to get over the whole thing. Her once a month problem is a rather dreaded time in the Miura household as her father still awkwardly knows nothing and fumbles his way around her during that time. 

“Ah, no not puberty Haru!” Mister Kawahira starts, shaking Haru out of her embarrassing memories with an amused glance. Momo is choking next to her and batting herself on the back. Haru can literally feel the glee from the two for her mistake and squirms at the situation she’s put herself in. Yet another embarrassing fumble to mark. 

“I meant the flame talk.” 

“You keep saying that Mister Kawahira, what does fire have to do with Haru?” She questions with a quirk of her head. A confused blink leaving Mister Kawahira shaking in mirth. 

“Well not fire exactly, but flames. They are what describe our person. I’m sure you’ve noticed your own spurt to life with the lack of flames to subdue them. There’s six flames in total; sun, rain, storm, lightning, mist, and sk-Oh my.”

A loud noise breaks their conversation as a rather familiar sound blast nearby. Haru sees a crowd of people run past the door just as Mister Kawahira sighs loudly. He languidly struts over to the front and looks out the door for a second before coming back to the two girls with a bored face and a shrug. While he seems unbothered Haru is immediately troubled by the lack of bombs being blown after the first splurt of them. 

Based on the few times Haru has been around Gokudera when he’s using his explosive weapon, one bang is always followed by a couple more. He is not the type to skimp on his wondrous weapon. So a lack of said bomb probably signifies him being restrained in some way. Haru wholeheartedly hopes Tsuna had simply scolded the boy and nothing more. She may scorn the silver-ette but she would hate for him to be injured. Er- more injured than what he already is from the recent fights. 

She can still hear shouting and the clanging of some sort of fight and while part of her wants to go out there and see what is happening the other part is worried she will only get hurt again. Not that she could if she wanted as Momo has a deathgrip on her arm. Her eyes daring Haru to even call the boy's name in worry. As such Haru simply relaxes and waits for Mister Kawahira to continue. 

Sadly, any given kindness he may have had is gone, instead he pats Haru roughly on the head and tells her to be safe on her way home. When Haru moves to pay he shakes his head no stating “things are about to get rather tough for you little Miura. I know they are selfish kids but please humor them, they will come around soon. I’m sorry I can’t fix your necklace though, I may like to tease you but I hardly want you to suffer a void life. Now shoo, go home before I get in trouble with your papa.” 

“But what about the flames! You can’t just start saying something then just cut Haru off, Haru wants to know!” The girl gasps in annoyance, pouting as the man corrales the two towards the door. 

“You will soon know little Miura, it’s just not my place to speak of.” He promises with a fond pat of the head before squeezing the necklace in Harus hand. He feels so confident and sure, Haru does not share any of that confidence. 

Haru has never felt so unsure, looking off towards a rather destroyed town square before turning her back on the mess and sadly walking the opposite way with Momo. 

* * *

If the trip to the shop was bad the way back was hell. Whatever Tsuna and crew was doing had caused chaos within the population. People all in a hazy panic, both visually and mentaly, and Haru was blessed with the ability to feel both. It left her sick to her stomach and weak kneed, forcing Momo to help carry her along the way. 

Momo, the ever kind lady, kept a blank face, instead talking about what classes they missed and what they should study that night to catch up. Haru really appreciated the stability even if she could feel the trickling of worry Momo worked so hard to hide that leak like a faucet out of her mind. 

Momo told her she could be selfish though, so she ignored the panicking voices that swarmed them and instead leaned on her friend while offhandedly responding to math questions. All the while Haru left the planet Earth floating off into space in thought. 

While Mister Kawahira had hardly handed the girls a helping hand, much less anything to go by, he did say something rather interesting. Something Haru had noticed Reborn commenting on once in a while. Rain, storm, lightning, mist, cloud, and what was the last one? It started with an sk based on Mister Kawahira, and if Haru has half a brain she would say he meant sky. 

She’s heard those words before. A lot. 

Reborn called Yamamoto a rain didn’t he? And Gokudera was a storm? But what does that even mean? Where does it correlate? If these elements describe a person does it have something to do with their personalities? But Mister Kawahira said they were flames, how do you make water a flame though? None of this makes sense!

If she was thinking emotion then maybe it made partial sense. Yamamoto was a rather calming person, down to earth and friendly. She could see him as a light rain. Fluid and capable of moving around others with ease. A people person through and through. In comparison, Gokudera has quite the stormy disposition, always shouting and yelling. Just a shuddering second away from bursting, the boy only seemed to calm when near Tsuna. 

Then there’s what Mister Kawahira said about Momo and clouds. Does he mean that Momo is very fluffy? Or does he mean she is moldable, like a cloud in the sky. Able to become anything if she puts her will to it. Or maybe it's because of her ability to speak from her heart, always upfront and free willed. Momo was always the angriest when told what to do. Maybe that is what clouds were meant to symbolize within her? That she wants to be free more than anything, able to go and do as she wishes. 

And what about the sky part? She’s heard that a lot, about Tsuna, about herself. The scary man who broke her necklace called her a sky. Those men all that time ago called her a sky too. Unlike the others Haru can’t see how a person could be described as a sky. The sky is an ever expansive thing, a place for everything to exist. 

One could say it holds our ozone layer as well and protects us from dangerous UVs and many other scientific facts but at the end of the day Haru doubts any of these facts have to do with the sky qualities. If all the other elements have some personality to them that can be tied to a person than what was there to describe a sky? 

Haru can’t think of a single personality trait that correlates to the sky. It’s sort of just an entity that exists. Without it we would have nowhere to put the others but otherwise there’s not much to say about it. Just a bland existence within the others. 

But that can’t be right. Haru wouldn’t call Tsuna bland or boring. Since the first day Haru had met him, Haru knew Tsuna shined brighter than the sun. Tsuna is a bit nervous but the sweetest guy Haru has ever met. He accepted her for who she is after all!

-Well, did…

That’s beside the point. These weird horoscopes suck if they are calling Tsuna a blank face with no color. Tsuna is the glue that keeps that weird group together, ever accepting and kind. 

“What are you doing here?” Momo bites in such a harsh tone that Haru jumps in suprise, falling mentally face first back onto land. Eyes landing on a rather angry and mangled looking boy. Haru takes a moment just to stare at him, at his broken arm and bruised cheek before it clicks. 

“Hahi! You're the guy that Reborn called to dump the dead but not dead body!” Haru exclaims pointing at the boy in accusation upon the realisation. “What’s a twisted man like you doing at Momo’s house!” Haru asks with a stomp of her foot. She can feel Momo’s irritation for the man spiking and feeds into the annoyance with her own dislike of the man. 

Said angry boy glances Harus way with a scoff “hn.” is all he awards her before glancing back at Momo with a hard stare. Momo, ever the headstrong woman simply glares back. The two just reek of annoyance. Of a sort of hatred that only comes from long time acquaintances. 

When neither move to speak Haru begins to squirm in worry. The cold disgust wafting off Momo leaving her uncomfortable and unsure where to go next. Based on the way the two are acting it seems they have some problems to go through. Personal issues that Haru can guess have nothing to do with her. 

“Haru will just go home for the day…” The girl concedes only for Momo to grip her arm and the worry to leak out once again. Taking place of any anger, as the fake blonde looks over with a concerned quirk of her brow. 

The two had planned to stow Haru away in Momo’s house till the necklace was fixed. Both to avoid Haru’s papa who has yet to hear of the broken jewelry and to avoid snooping children who loved to show up unannounced at Haru’s house. Both of which Haru is not ready to deal with just yet. 

“Are you sure?” Momo asks in a soft voice that jolts Haru for a moment. 

Haru nods with a faint smile, “Haru’s papa is probably worried about her anyways, it’s best she goes home now!” She assures with a light wave of her free arm. “Haru will call you later! She promises!” 

Momo frowns for a second before aquisenting and letting go of her arm. “You better.” The fake blonde notes glumly before turning back to the angry boy. Whatever happens next between the two would forever be a mystery as Haru makes a point to run off as soon as she can. Having little to no interest in being a part of the suffocating drama. Nor does she think Momo would want her to be a part of it. Momo was always the prideful type that liked to keep her troubles to herself after all. It took time for Momo to open up to Haru and Haru wants to respect her space as much as possible. 

* * *

“I’m home.” Haru notes, expecting the lights to be off as her father tends to work late. Only the lights are on and someone seems to be sitting on one of the couches. Haru takes a second to glance at the kitchen clock to only clarify, and yep it's still far too early for her papa to be home. Upon looking in the kitchen she notes the jar of strawberry candies they keep for their ‘special’ guest is open. 

That could only mean trouble. 

As if to only prove her thoughts right the form turns with a pout one said candy in their mouth. “Mu, about time you got home. My visits are quite costly and waiting here is a waste of money.” The child comments coldly, their eyes staring blankly into Harus. Haru can feel a familiar mist poke and prod her sides as she looks on dumbly. 

“Hahi, why is Viper here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the end of Mukuro’s arc Haru is officially out of cannon interactions. Thankfully I’ve also started getting an idea of how Haru would react to things. So writing what she does and how she reacts is starting to become much easier.   
> Kawahira on the other hand...I have no idea how to write him. I think I left him a little bland this time around. I tried to make him like a teasing uncle but like I hardly see my other family so I have no idea how exactly to go about that.   
> I realize this may be rather slow paced, looking back this is a whole chapter of talking with Kawahira only for him to be like ‘nah’ and just push the girls away...But I swear there is substance! Haru now knows about the different flame types!   
> We also as the reader learn a bit more about Haru’s specific sky ability. Empathy! And unlike Shane Dawson, she’s not a fake!   
> Ah, but on a serious note I hope this ability makes sense. I took a long time just contemplating it before deciding that Haru is an emotional person. She likes people and trusts them very easily. Even after being hurt by her friends she still worries and acknowledges they have problems of their own. For a person to be like that they have to have a lot of empathy! So why not make it so Haru can LITERALLY feel emotions.   
> Also Viper is finally here! Pretty sure everyone guessed him early on, but yes viper is the mist in her necklace. He also is the reason why Haru’s family is having money issues. Talk about a ladies man am I right?  
> Anyways that’s all from me for now, thanks for joining my Ted-Talk and i’ll see you again next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically gonna deep dive the idea of flame harmonization as every time a read a story based on it I kinda just drown in text. I really love reading how sky's are affected by others flames. A lot of writers like to interpret the flames in a persons eyes and I thought lets go deeper and think other senses. Thus Haru's 'sixth sense' was born! 
> 
> Every flame has a different feeling that follows their element while still being partial to the person it is attached to. For example Kyoya and Skull are both clouds yet have entirely different dispositions. So of course when a sky comes into contact with these two clouds they will get two different senses. As for how the would differentiate that's for another time! 
> 
> Thank you for joining my Ted-talk and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


End file.
